The Knights of Narnia Return
by Samantha Sterling
Summary: The Solo children are called back into Narnia to help battle a powerful evil even more dangerous than the white witch that wants to rule over Narnia. Can they save this beloved land again? Third story in the Star WarsNarnia trilogy.
1. Narnia Needs Your Help Again

**(A/N: Yes, it is here! The first chapter of the third story in my Star Wars/Narnia trilogy. I hope you all are as excited as I am. As I have said previously, no flames will be accepted. It is allright if you don't like my story but please be nice about it. And once again, George Lucas owns Star Wars and C.S. Lewis owns The Chronicles of Narnia. I don't own either one, but I wish I did since I love both of them so much. Anyways, enjoy this first chapter.)**

It was a small ceremony in the huge Jedi practice room, but it was a very important ceremony. It was important in that Jedi Master Luke Skywalker was promoting four more younglings to the status of Padawan learners. He stood proudly in front of all four of them as they admired their brand new Padawan braids.

"Today is a very important day for all four of you. Today is the day I confer upon you the title of Padawan learner." Luke said.

The four younglings bowed their heads in response to their master's comment. It was indeed a great honor to be promoted to Padawan learner because it meant that they were just one more step closer to being a full fledged Jedi knight. The other Padawans who were in the room with them broke out into a huge round of applause, feeling quite proud of these four younglings.

"One thing every Padawan needs is their own lightsaber." Luke said and placed a newly constructed lightsaber in each of the four new Padawans' hands.

"Oh thank you so much, Master Luke." one of the four younglings, a little girl named Maya, said.

"You are quite welcome, young Maya. But remember this, all four of you. These lightsabers are tools, not toys. Bear them wisely and only activate them when in danger or for practice." Luke said.

"Yes, Master." the four younglings said and once again bowed before Luke.

Luke smiled at them as he waved his hand around, indicating the ceremony was now dismissed and everyone was free to go back to their normal duties for now. But there was one small task he needed done and he knew who would be perfect to do it.

"Ayonna, I have something for you to do." he said to one of the Gungan Padawans.

"Yes yes, masa. Mesa your humbule servant." Ayonna said excitedly.

"Thank you, Ayonna. But all I need you to do is go down to the closet behind the main stage in the auditorium and fetch me four new robes for our new Padawans. I will present them their robes at the celebration dinner tonight." Luke said.

"Mesa will go fetchin da robes for yousa." Ayonna said and bounded out of the practice room.

_Downstairs in the auditorium_

Ayonna, being the energetic Gungan that she was, darted right behind the main stage in the huge auditorium. Right in front of her was a huge metal door that lead into the closet of Jedi robes. But she was about to find out there was something else in the closet that she needed to retrieve

"Howsa does da door open?" she wondered as she brushed her hand against it.

Ayonna was startled when the door opened up suddenly to reveal all of the Jedi robes in the closet. Yes she was a Padawan, but she wasn't as advanced in her training as some of the other Padawans were and was pleasantly surprised that she could open the door like this.

"Dat's skeery!" she quietly said as she grabbed four brown robes from the closet.

She was about to push the door closed when she felt something roll out of the closet and stop at her feet. She looked down at the mystery object and saw it was a parchment scroll tied up in a nice green ribbon. Curious, Ayonna picked it up and untied the ribbon to read what the scroll said. What she read made her eyes grow even bigger than they already were and made her realize that she needed to take this scroll to the three Padawans that it was meant for.

"Muy, muy! Jaya, Jasa, and Ani bein' in need of tis bitty thinga." she said as she closed the door and made her way out of the auditorium.

_In the dormitories_

Anakin Solo was in his dormitory room practicing a new Jedi technique that he had learned. In this case, it involved actually commanding his lightsaber to move an object around with the Force. He was pointing his activated lightsaber at his pillow and whispering encouragements to himself to use the Force to raise up the pillow from the bed.

"Come on, Ani! Don't give up now!" he whispered as he continued to point his lightsaber at the pillow.

Slowly the pillow began to inch its way into the air, much to Anakin's delight. As he continued to slowly raise up his lightsaber, the pillow raised up in the air along with it until it was a good foot above the bed. Anakin smiled at his ability to perform this new technique and felt that his training was coming along quite nicely.

"Oh I look forward to being a Jedi knight one day." Anakin said quietly.

He was immediately startled with Ayonna bounding into the room squealing excitedly. Anakin let the pillow drop back onto his bed and deactivated his lightsaber just before he accidentally hit the wall with it.

"Force, Ayonna! Knock on the door next time!" he exclaimed.

"Exqueeeeze me, Ani! But mesa found tis thinga for yousa." she squealed as she handed Anakin the scroll

Anakin sighed as he took the scroll from Ayonna and opened it up. As he read the message, he felt a chill go down his spine and his blood run cold. It was a cry for help that read like this.

_To the sworn knights of Narnia,_

_An urgent, dire situation has arisen that requires your help. Tragedy has struck the royalty of Narnia and you are being summoned to help put things right again. It is up to you to help us restore peace to our land. Come at once as soon as you receive this message, time is of the essence and cannot be wasted. Remember the pact?_

_Signed,_

_The Kings and Queens of Narnia_

"Masa Ani, yousa feelin okeeday?" Ayonna asked upon noticing Anakin's horrified look.

"Ayonna, this is an urgent message and I must return to Narnia now." Anakin replied as he walked out of the room.

"Pleasa be muy muy careful, Ani." Ayonna called out after him.

_In the hallway_

Anakin was concerned but still had a peaceful look to his face as he cleared his mind to mentally inform his brother and sister of the cry for help he received from Narnia.

_Jaina! Jacen! You have to come see this! _he cried out with his mind.

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long for the twins to show up. Jaina and Jacen came running from their respective dormitory rooms to see what their little brother wanted to show them.

"What now, Ani?" Jacen asked.

"This, we are needed in Narnia again." Anakin said and shoved the scroll into Jacen's hand.

Jacen looked just as horrified as Anakin did upon reading the cry for help from Narnia. He quietly handed the scroll to Jaina, who looked like she had seen the ghost of Jadis upon reading the message.

"Ani, do you know the reason that Narnia called us back?" she asked.

"Because they need our help, of course." Anakin said.

"Yes, I know that part. But what specifically is the situation that Narnia needs us for?" she asked, sounding exasperated.

"I don't know that reason, Jaina." Anakin replied.

"Well, there's only one way to find that out." Jacen said.

"We must return to Narnia." Anakin said.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Jaina mumbled.


	2. The Knights Return

"So you have to go back to Narnia again?" Leia asked her children.

Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin all nodded in agreement. They had managed to find their mother, father, and uncle inside the conference room discussing how to recruit some more younglings when the three children came running in with the scroll that Ayonna had found.

"It says that tragedy has struck the royalty of Narnia. I'm so scared that something really terrible has happened to our friends." Jaina said.

"And you were the one always telling Lucy that Jedi don't know fear. Well, look at you now." Jacen said.

"Jacen, Jedi can show emotions just like those who are not strong in the Force. I think this time Jaina has good reason to feel this way." Luke said.

"But Uncle Luke, how can I go help Narnia if I'm scared?" Jaina asked.

"All you have to do reach out and allow the Force to tell you what must be done. If you do that, all will be put right in Narnia." Luke said.

"Listen to your uncle, dear. He knows what he's talking about." Leia said.

Jaina nodded as she played with the edge of her Jedi robe. She still couldn't shake the awful feeling inside her that whatever happened in Narnia was quite terrible and she would be quite upset when she found out what it was.

"You must be off now. Narnia needs you three." Leia said.

"And may the Force be with you." Luke said.

Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin bowed in thanks then made their way out of the room to go to the main auditorium. Leia and Luke felt confident that the children would be allright, but Han looked a little miffed at them.

"Once again, the kids are going out into mortal danger. And you actually encouraged it this time, Leia." Han said angrily.

"Han, they're Solos. Trust me, they'll be just fine." Leia said.

Han just shook his head in disbelief as he held his wife's hand. Even though he was not strong in the Force, he still had a bad feeling about what his kids were about to get into.

_In the main auditorium_

"Here we are, back to where it all began." Anakin said.

The three Solo children had arrived in the main auditorium of the temple and were standing behind the big stage in front of the Jedi robe closet, the place where their adventures in Narnia had literally begun. But they were feeling a little nervous about going back to help their friends as they still had no idea of what the problem was that required their help.

"Should we really be going?" Jacen asked.

"You saw the scroll, Jacen. Don't tell me you're backing out already." Anakin said.

"But you saw how upset Dad was about this." Jacen protested.

"This is one of those moments when we should ignore what Dad thinks and do what we feel is right, which is return to Narnia and help our friends." Anakin said.

"We don't even know the reason why they need us." Jacen said.

"Remember the pact we made? 'Whenever we need a friend, we're there for each other no matter what happens.' Now's the time we must uphold that pact we made with the Pevensies and be there for them and the rest of Narnia, no matter how terrible the situation may be." Jaina said.

"Besides, a real Jedi would never back down from the call of duty so quickly." Anakin pointed out.

Jacen realized that his brother and sister both had good points. Even though they were still Padawan learners, they shouldn't be backing down from the call of duty to help Narnia. Besides, it was important that they also uphold the friendship pact that they made with the Pevensies.

"Ok, you two. Let's go and help Narnia." Jacen said.

"Thank you, Jacen. I knew you'd see things right." Jaina said and waved her hand in front of the closet door.

As it had done before, the door opened up to reveal a closet full of Jedi robes. And as the Solo children knew all too well, there was a magical land beyond those robes. In fact, this magical land was now in desperate need of their help.

"We better go now. They need us." Jaina said as she stepped inside the closet.

"I'm with you, Jaina." Jacen said and followed his sister into the closet.

"Right behind you two all the way." Anakin said as he stepped into the closet and closed the door.

The Solo children made their way deep into the closet, squirming and arguing the whole time. There were the shouts of "Get off of my foot!", "I didn't poke you!" and "Will you stop shoving!" as the three of them went deeper and deeper into the closet. Finally, they felt something wet under their feet instead of the closet floor.

"We're back!" Jaina exclaimed and brushed the robes away from her face.

"But it's still winter here!" Anakin exclaimed.

He was right, Narnia was still a wintry wonderland and snow covered anything and everything in sight. Of course, that meant it was still unbearably cold and the Solos pulled their Jedi robes tightly around them to stay warm.

"I thought Jadis was dead." Anakin commented.

"She is, Ani. Remember the odd time difference between our world and Narnia?" Jacen said.

"Oh right. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to Cair Paravel." Anakin said.

The Solos hurried through the snow as fast as they could while still pulling their robes around them for warmth, desperate to find out what the situation was that required their help. After a while, they came across the familiar lamppost where their adventures in Narnia had begun. But they were greeted there by a surprise visitor.

"Aslan! You're here!" Jaina exclaimed when she saw the great lion standing next to the lamppost.

"I've been expecting you three, o great knights of Narnia." Aslan replied.

"Well thank you, Aslan. But how long have we been gone from Narnia?" Jacen asked.

"There has been a passage of one year's time since you were last in this land. But there is no time for catching up right now, we must hurry to Cair Paravel at once." Aslan said sternly.

"What is wrong in Narnia? Can you tell us?" Jaina asked.

"There is no time to speak, Jaina. Climb up on my back and we will hurry to Cair Paravel as fast as we can." Aslan said.

The Solo children said nothing more as they hopped onto Aslan's back for the journey to the castle of Cair Paravel. As Aslan let out a mighty roar and began sprinting through the snow, the Solos were still wondering what the situation was that needed them and how bad it was. They had no idea that it was indeed a terrible tragedy and it was much, much worse than any of them could imagine.


	3. Something Is Amiss

It was a chilly journey as Aslan sprinted through the snow with the Solo children on his back. The wind picked up speed and the snowflakes fell quicker by the minute as the Solo children struggled to hold onto Aslan and snuggle inside their Jedi robes for warmth at the same time. Thankfully, it was also a quick journey as Aslan was quite the sprinter and before they knew it, the group had arrived at the castle of Cair Paravel.

"Can you tell us what the problem is now, Aslan?" Jacen asked as he and his siblings hopped off the lion's back.

"Patience, my child. It will not be long before you know why Narnia has called upon your services again." Aslan calmly said.

"Will you come with us inside?" Jaina asked.

"Of course, dear one. But I must warn you before we go in, all is not well inside Cair Paravel." Aslan said.

Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin were extremely curious as they followed Aslan up the many flights of stairs to the top of the castle. They were still wondering what the situation was in Narnia that required their help and why Aslan would not tell them anything about it.

_"I still have a very bad feeling about this."_ Jaina said with her mind

_"You're not the only one. If Aslan won't tell us anything yet, it must be a lot worse than we think."_ Anakin replied back.

Aslan's reluctance to tell the children anything was not the only tip off that something was seriously wrong. As the children followed him up the stairs, they noticed the strange behavior of all the guards. They appeared to be unnaturally stiff and cold towards Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin. Obviously, it was expected that the guards would act stern while on duty but they would normally smile and relax upon seeing old friends. Therefore, this was a great surprise to the Solos.

"Sir Gadron, are you okay?" Anakin asked when he and his siblings noticed a faun guard that they had befriended upon their first arrival in Narnia.

"Greetings, Sir Anakin. Welcome back to Cair Paravel." Gadron said quite stiffly.

"Oh, why thank you Sir Gadron."Anakin replied, looking a little surprised.

The remaining guards the children saw outside the castle were just as cold and stiff as Gadron was. Things weren't much better once Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, and Aslan stepped inside the main entrance hall of the castle. Some of the guards in there refused to even look at them, let alone speak to them. The Solos were shocked by the cold, rude, stiff reception they had received so far and were curious as to why the guards were acting like this.

"Aslan, is the situation really this terrible?" Jaina asked.

"I'm afraid so, dear one. But I cannot tell you what it is, you must see it yourself to believe." Aslan replied softly.

Jaina nodded, still feeling scared about what she would find out about why Narnia needed her and her brothers and shocked by the cold treatment they had received from the guards upon arriving at the castle. The siblings were about to receive another shockingly cold treatment from an old friend once Aslan had lead them into the hallway just outside the throne room.

"Mr. Tumnus! It's you, we missed you!" Jacen exclaimed upon seeing the faun leaning against the wall.

Mr. Tumnus looked up at the Solos and just nodded his head at them. This did indeed surprise them as Mr. Tumnus was usually very talkative and cheerful with them. He even had a grim, depressed look on his face, something that he almost never had.

"Mr. Tumnus, why won't you talk to us?" Anakin asked.

"Do you know what's wrong here?" Jaina added in.

Mr. Tumnus slowly nodded his head at Jaina's question, indicating that he did indeed know what was wrong. But he still kept his mouth tightly closed and refused to say a word to the Solo children. Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin were quite hurt by this behavior from their old friend, one who used to be so friendly to them.

"Aslan, can you get him to talk?" Jaina asked.

"I'm afraid not, Jaina. Like I told you earlier, you must see what is wrong in order to believe. Now, please follow me and Tumnus as we show you what you must face." Aslan said.

Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin were feeling even more nervous as the huge throne room doors swung open to reveal even more guards standing in position along the aisle to the four thrones. They had cold, stiff looks on their faces just like the other guards the children had encountered. Even General Oreius, who was standing right next to Peter's throne, looked quite solemn.

"Please enter, knights of Narnia." Peter called out.

The Solo children began walking down the long aisle behind Mr. Tumnus and Aslan, who were leading the way. As they passed by the many guards, the children noticed that not one of them smiled at them or waved to them. Just like the previous guards they had encountered, they were quite stiff and simply stared at Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin as they walked by.

_"Now I really have a bad feeling about this."_ Jaina said with her mind.

_"And I think you have a very good reason to feel that way."_ Anakin replied back.

_"What do you mean, Ani?"_ Jaina asked.

_"Look at the thrones."_ Anakin replied.

Jaina looked closer at the four thrones once the group had approached them and realized with utter shock and horror that Anakin was not kidding. Peter and Susan looked extremely distraught and emotional, their eyes being red from crying quite hard. Edmund was sulking and looked quite upset himself. He also had a number of bandages around his arms, legs, and torso and he also had nasty looking bruises on his neck, hands, and face. But the throne of the youngest royalty of Narnia was empty, for no one was sitting upon it. Instead a small gold plaque sat upon the armrest bearing this message:

In honor of these brave knights of Narnia for their valiant courage and bravery:

Sir Nyomn, Sir Laymont, Sir Alexander, Sir Jamsyn

"At ease, everyone." Peter ordered and all the guards relaxed and began chatting amongst themselves like they normally did.

"What the Force does that mean?" Jacen asked.

"And where's Lucy?" Jaina added in.

That really did it for Susan, as she was no longer able to hide her emotions any longer. The tears just flowed down her face as she burst out crying and ran from her throne straight out of the room, sobbing loudly. Jaina immediately took off running after her as she now realized that this situation was indeed quite serious. In fact, that's when the Solo children realized what was wrong in Narnia and that it was indeed a lot more terrible than any of them realized.


	4. Tragedy of Cair Paravel

"Well, where is Lucy? Why isn't she in her throne?" Jacen asked.

"That's why you received that summons. Something terrible has happened to our youngest queen." Mr. Tumnus said.

"Which is what, Mr. Tumnus?" Anakin asked.

Peter was obviously trying to hold back his tears as he stood up from his throne to address Jacen and Anakin. He took a deep breath to try and compose himself first, then he spoke the words that sent a chill down the two Padawans' spines.

"Lucy has been kidnapped." Peter said.

Jacen and Anakin's mouths dropped open in shock. Even though they weren't nearly as close to Lucy as their sister was, it was still a terrible realization that this sweet little queen had been taken away from her family like this.

"She's been what?" Jacen asked.

"Did you not hear what Peter said? Our sister has been kidnapped!" Edmund yelled.

"If I may suggest so, sire, you must try to remain calm." Mr. Tumnus said.

"How can I, Mr. Tumnus? My little sister is missing and it's all my fault!" Edmund screamed furiously.

"No it's not, Ed. You didn't do anything to cause this." Peter said.

"You know what happened, Peter! Don't you try that trick on me!" Edmund screamed.

"What did happen, Ed?" Anakin asked.

Edmund tightened his lips and scrunched his eyes up, desperate not to cry. He was quite emotional and angry about his little sister's disappearance and felt quite terrible that he wasn't able to help her. And it really showed when he began to tell Jacen and Anakin about what happened that awful night.

"I heard Lucy screaming in the middle of the night and I quickly rounded up some guards before I took off running to her room. And when I got there…" Edmund said before getting choked up again.

"What did you see?" Jacen asked.

Edmund took a deep breath to compose himself, then said "It was awful. Lucy was being held captive by two of the ugliest men I have ever seen. One had his hand over her mouth and the other held his lightsaber right by her throat."

"How could they? She's just a child, she didn't deserve that." Peter replied and wiped more tears from his face.

"I agree, sire. Queen Lucy is one of my dearest friends and she has done nothing to deserve this terrible ordeal." Mr. Tumnus said.

"Well, Edmund. Can you describe these two men to us?" Jacen asked.

"Like I said, they were two of the ugliest men ever. One of them was quite old and wore a dark robe that covered his entire face. The other one was even uglier, he had a black and red striped face with horns growing out of his head. And he had no ordinary lightsaber, his has two blades instead of one." Edmund said.

Jacen and Anakin looked even more horrified at Edmund's description of Lucy's kidnappers. They knew exactly who he was talking about and that Lucy was in real danger.

_In the hallway_

Susan was kneeling down on the floor, soaking Jaina's shoulder with the tears streaming down her face. Jaina held Susan in her arms and rocked her back and forth to sooth her. She did have the presence of mind to use the Jedi calming trick to get Susan to relax a little and not be crying as hard as she was earlier. But Susan was still understandably sad and upset about Lucy's disappearance.

"Why Lucy? Why my baby sister? What did she ever do to deserve this?" Susan sobbed.

"She didn't do anything, Susan. That's our little sister who's missing and she deserves to be home." Jaina said.

"I know, she doesn't even have her most prized possession with her." Susan sobbed again.

She slid her hand into her dress pocket and pulled out Lucy's turtledove necklace. Jaina stared at it with wide eyes as Susan pressed the necklace into her hand, knowing that Lucy would never go anywhere without it. Jaina closed her fist around the necklace and pressed it against her heart, trying desperately to hold back her tears. She breathed several deep breaths as she tried to connect with Lucy and figure out her whereabouts and wellbeing.

"What is it, Jaina? Do you know anything about Lucy?" Susan asked sadly.

Jaina looked up at Susan with a cold, sad look on her face. She calmly replied "Our little sister is alive. But she is in real danger right now."

"Oh no. We have to do something." Susan said softly.

"Are you girls okay?" Peter asked.

Susan and Jaina looked up to see that their brothers, in addition to Mr. Tumnus, had joined them in the hallway. Both girls silently stood up as Susan continued to cry into Jaina's shoulder and Jaina continued to rub her back to sooth her. This told the boys that their sisters were feeling quite upset about Lucy's kidnapping.

"Come with us. We all need to talk." Peter said.

The group silently walked down the hallway towards the balconied lounge that faced west, the place where their friendships first began. But this time it would not be a gathering place for happy times, it would be a gathering place for a sad, somber time without the littlest queen of Narnia. It showed in all of their faces as the group silently took seats on the couches in the lounge and began to talk.

"So you can sense something about our sister?" Peter asked Jaina.

"Yes I can, Peter. She is indeed alive but she's in great danger." Jaina replied.

"Well, isn't that just peachy." Edmund snapped.

"Ed! Do try to remain calm. I've told you a thousand times this isn't your fault." Peter said to his brother.

"Peter, you weren't there when those two men attacked us! It was horrible!" Edmund yelled furiously.

"What did they do to you, Ed?" Jaina asked.

"I drew out my sword and shield and charged at the two men so I could rescue Lucy, but one of them shot these blue lightning bolts out of his hands at me. The next thing I know, I'm lying on the ground, the other four guards are lying there with me, and Lucy's gone." Edmund said angrily.

"She also left her cordial behind, so I used that to revive Edmund." Susan added.

"But what about the other four guards? Are they the ones mentioned on the plaque?" Anakin asked.

"I don't remember them being knights when we were last here." Jacen said.

"They weren't knights then, Sir Jacen. But they received that honor posthumously." Mr. Tumnus said.

"You mean…?" Anakin started to ask.

"Yes, Anakin. Those four guards are dead. Edmund here is the only survivor of Lucy's rescue attempt." Susan said.

"And I noticed how horrified you two looked when Edmund was describing the abductors. Do you know who he's talking about?" Peter asked.

"What do you mean? Who is he talking about?" Jaina asked.

Her brothers patiently described the two men who abducted Lucy to her, using the exact same description Edmund had relayed to them. Jaina looked just as horrified as they did as she knew exactly who Jacen and Anakin had described to her.

"Do you know who they're talking about, my lady?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"Yes I do. It's worse than we realized." Jaina quietly said.

"Well, who are these two that took Lucy?" Edmund grumbled.

"The old man wearing the dark robe is the former Galactic Emperor, Emperor Palpatine. But he also goes by Darth Sidious. And the man with the black and red face, horns on his head, and the two bladed lightsaber is his apprentice, Darth Maul." Jacen said.

"They are both Sith Lords." Anakin added in.

"Forgive me, but I don't remember what a Sith Lord is exactly." Mr. Tumnus said.

"A Sith Lord is one who is trained in and practices the dark side of the Force. In fact, the word 'darth' stands for 'dark lord of the Sith'. I really fear for Lucy's safety when she is being held captive by these two." Jacen said.

"Oh no. Please, not my sister." Susan mumbled as she began to cry again.

"And the celebrations are coming up very soon." Peter added as he wrapped an arm around Susan's shoulder.

"What celebrations?" Jaina asked.

"Well, Susan's birthday is in two days. And eight days after that is Christmas Eve. We were planning grand celebrations for both days, but now that Lucy is missing we won't have those celebrations until she is returned safely." Peter said.

Susan tearfully nodded as Peter continued to hug her tightly, with Edmund joining in. They missed their little sister terribly and were willing to do anything to rescue her. Time was indeed of the essence, especially since Lucy was being help captive by two extremely dangerous Sith Lords.


	5. Little Queen Lost

A fountain of tears was literally pouring down Lucy's face. She was huddled up in a corner of the cold, small dungeon where Darth Sidious had locked her up, feeling very scared and alone. The fact that her ankles had heavy chains on them that were locked on the floor didn't make her feel any better. All she wanted more than anything right now was to be back at Cair Paravel in the loving arms of her brothers and sister.

"I want to go home." Lucy moaned as she continued to cry.

She cried even harder as she remembered that awful night three days ago when she was literally snatched away from the castle in the middle of the night.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Ok Lu, sleep well tonight." Susan said._

"_I will, Susan. I love you." Lucy said and hugged her big sister._

"_Love you too, Lu." Susan said and returned Lucy's hug._

_The sisters smiled at each other as Susan departed Lucy's room for her own room. Lucy climbed into her bed and snuggled underneath the pink satin sheets and quilt, smiling at the fact that she was so close to her older sister._

"_I love you, Susan." she said as she stroked a small velvet box on her nightstand._

_In that box was Susan's birthday present, a beautiful gold necklace with a heart shaped pendant on it with the words "Sisters Forever" inscribed in the middle. Lucy had made sure the castle jewelers got it perfect as she wanted it to be a memorable present that Susan would never forget._

"_And I love you too, Jaina." Lucy said as she touched the other item on her nightstand: her turtledove necklace._

_She still missed Jaina terribly after being apart from her for almost a year now. But she also took comfort in the fact that both of them had turtledove necklaces and would be best friends forever. That made her smile as she rested her head against her pillow for what she thought would be a pleasant night's sleep._

_As Lucy pulled her covers up to her chin and began to shut her eyes, a mysterious hovering noise outside woke her up. She listened carefully to the noise, which sounded like it was drifting closer and closer to her window._

"_Who's there?" Lucy asked with a bit of fear in her voice._

_She slid out from underneath her covers and made her way over to her bedroom closet where she kept her favorite robe. She pulled it tightly around her for warmth and stood shaking with fear. As the hovering noise grew louder, Lucy got a gut feeling that whatever this was wasn't good. She decided to go get Peter and inform him of what was going on so he could warn the guards to be on alert. But as soon as her hand touched the doorknob, Lucy suddenly felt a cold blast of air hit her._

"_What in Aslan's name…?" she asked and turned around to see what had happened._

_She was horrified at what she saw. One of her huge bedroom windows was wide open with the cold, winter air blowing the curtains around. The source of the hovering noise was a small lift platform that floated just inside the window frame. Standing on the platform were two of the ugliest men Lucy had ever seen. One of them was quite elderly and dressed in a long, dark robe. The other man was dressed completely in black and had black and red stripes covering his whole face in addition to ugly horns growing out of the top of his head._

"_Who are you?" Lucy meekly asked._

"_Why we are the new rulers of Narnia, little girl. And you will be the one who will help us take over this land." the old man croaked._

_Lucy, sensing that these men were up to no good, stood her ground. She stared at them as she said firmly "I will never help you and you will never rule Narnia."_

"_Oh my dear, I think that is where you are mistaken." the old man said to her._

_He then turned to the man with a black and red face and nodded to him. This man slowly drew his lightsaber out from his belt and activated it. Lucy was horrified to see that this lightsaber did not have one blade, it had two blades. Really scared now, she reached her hand for the door to escape and go warn the others when she felt someone roughly grab her wrist and yank her hand off the doorknob._

"_I don't think you'll need to do that." the old man croaked._

"_Peter! Help m—" Lucy started to scream but was cut short when the old man placed his hand firmly over her mouth._

_Lucy was furiously kicking and struggling to get away as the old man dragged her away from the door and towards the open window to the waiting hovercraft. The man roughly grabbed her by her hair and yanked her head back, exposing her neck. The black and red faced man grinned evilly as he held one of the blades of his lightsaber right by Lucy's throat._

"_Be still, little girl, or you'll never move again." he snarled at her._

"_Hey, let my sister go!" Edmund called out._

_Everyone was shocked to see Lucy's bedroom doors flung wide open and Edmund standing in the doorway with his sword drawn. He was accompanied by four guards: two centaurs and two fauns who also had their swords drawn. _

_Lucy struggled to pull the old man's hand away from her mouth and was barely able to scream out "Edmund! Help me!" before the man's gnarled hand covered her mouth again._

"_I said; let my little sister go now!" Edmund yelled._

"_And what if we don't?" the black and red man asked sarcastically._

"_Then you will be greeted by the blade of my sword here." Edmund sneered as he waved his sword around._

"_Try it, little boy. You will see how strong my master really is." the black and red man snarled._

_Lucy was extremely frightened as she watched her brother charge at the two men with his sword pointed at them. While she was relieved that the old man finally let go of her hair and the black and red man moved his lightsaber away from her throat, she was completely horrified at what they did to Edmund next._

"_You shall die!" the old man exclaimed as he raised his free hand at Edmund and shot blue lighting bolts out of his fingers._

_Lucy was wide eyed with terror as she watched her brother shake uncontrollably as lighting surged throughout his body. The old man was cackling evilly as he shot bolt after bolt of lighting at Edmund. Finally, Edmund's body could no longer take the stress of being electrocuted and he collapsed to the floor unconscious._

"_Edmund!" Lucy shrieked with terror._

_It was the last thing she would remember for a while, for the old man touched her shoulder and the little girl fell into a deep sleep._

_END FLASHBACK_

Lucy wrapped her arms around herself as she cried at that horrible memory. In addition to being scared and alone, she was quite cold and uncomfortable. Darth Sidious and Darth Maul had forced her to sleep on the hard floor of her prison cell without a pillow or blanket for comfort. Lucy had also barely been given any food so she was practically starving.

"Peter, Susan, Edmund, I love you. I miss you so much." Lucy moaned to herself.

"Sit up straight, girl!" a familiar raspy voice snapped.

Lucy looked up and saw the two people she did not want to see: Darth Maul and Darth Sidious. Both of them were standing in the doorway of the prison cell with their arms crossed and stern looks on their faces. Lucy wiped her tear stained face with her hand as she slowly sat up against the wall.

"I won't help you take over Narnia. I never will." Lucy sobbed.

"Oh I think you will, especially after you see what we did to your precious family." Darth Sidious said in a mocking tone.

"What did you do to them?" Lucy asked, sounding angry and sad at the same time.

Darth Sidious nodded his head at Darth Maul, who reached behind the doorway of the prison cell to grab something. Lucy was shocked to see what he had grabbed. It was Edmund's sword and shield and the sword blade was stained with blood.

"What happened to my brother?" Lucy asked angrily.

"I'm quite sorry to inform you that your brother is now deceased." Darth Maul said, although he wasn't the least bit sorry.

Lucy's eyes welled up with even more tears as she buried her head into her knees and sobbed hysterically. She was so upset that her beloved older brother was now dead at the hands of these two evil men. Both Sith Lords grinned evilly at her as they turned around and walked out of the prison cell.

"Our plan is going perfectly, Master." Darth Maul said.

"Very good work, my friend. You have done well. But there is something I must investigate right now." Darth Sidious replied.

"What do you sense, my master?" Darth Maul asked.

"There is a great disturbance in the Force. I must go out and investigate this with the general. You will stay here with the troops and keep an eye on our prisoner." Darth Sidious said.

"But when will the descendants of Skywalker arrive?" Darth Maul asked.

"Patience, my friend. They will arrive in due time." Darth Sidious said.


	6. It Must Be Done For Lucy

It was a tense, desperate meeting in the lounge between the Pevensies and the Solos. In addition to awaiting news from the location scouts Peter had sent out to look for clues regarding Lucy's whereabouts, the children and Mr. Tumnus were trying to come up with a way to rescue Lucy from the clutches of the two Sith Lords.

"How can we possibly get Lucy away from these two Sith Lords? Are they not very dangerous?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"Of course they are. But we must take our chances." Jaina said.

"She's right. We all want Lucy back here safely so we must do whatever we can to rescue her." Susan said.

"But we all know how dangerous these men are. How can we possibly rescue Lucy and come out alive at the same time?" Edmund asked.

"That's why we're having this meeting, Edmund." Peter said, sounding exasperated.

"But the one man had a two bladed lightsaber. How can we try to get past that?" Edmund asked.

"As Yoda once said, 'Try not. Do or do not. There is no try.'" Jacen replied.

"Oh great, more Jedi wisdom." Edmund grumbled.

"Ed! He does have a good point. Either we rescue Lucy or we don't and if I were you, I would highly recommend choosing the first option." Peter snapped.

The conversation was interrupted by the appearance of Oreius in the room. He trotted up to the sofa where everyone was having their meeting. Peter, Susan, and Edmund were particularly pleased to see Oreius as his appearance meant one thing.

"Have the location scouts returned?" Susan asked.

"Yes they have, my lady. And they bring news of their travels." Oreius said.

"Send them in immediately. We wish to speak with them." Susan said.

"Yes, my lady." Oreius said before bowing and exiting the throne room.

When the two location scouts entered the room, the Solos were extremely surprised to see who they were. It was Mr. and Mrs. Beaver that had been sent to look out for any clues regarding where Lucy was. They were equally surprised to see the Solos there when they greeted everyone.

"Beavers! It's you!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Sir Anakin, thank Aslan you and your family are here!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"Yes, dear. You are the only ones who can help us rescue our dearest Queen Lucy." Mrs. Beaver said.

"Thank you very much, beavers. Now, tell us what you found during your travels." Peter said.

"Your majesty, we found this strange looking fortress just upstream from Lantern Waste. We didn't know why we hadn't seen it before, but we decided to go investigate it." Mr. Beaver said.

"And what did you find in there?" Peter asked.

"We didn't actually go inside, sire. We hid in the bushes and watched a little. I myself was impressed with this place. It's a huge fortress, even bigger that the white witch's palace." Mr. Beaver said.

"Plus we saw all these men dressed in white walking around outside carrying what I believe are light guns. They looked like guards to me." Mrs. Beaver added in.

"Do you have any idea what that place could be?" Susan asked.

The beavers shook their heads no as everyone turned to look at Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin for advice. All three Solo children had their eyes tightly closed as they were concentrating on the beavers' description of they mysterious fortress. Jaina in particular had her fist squeezed tightly around Lucy's turtledove necklace, with her brothers each placing a hand on her closed fist as all three tried to connect with Lucy.

"That's where Lucy is." Jaina suddenly said.

"What?" Edmund asked, sounding surprised.

"Lucy is being held in that fortress. That's where we need to go to rescue her." Jaina reiterated.

"Are you sure about that?" Peter asked

"Wait, don't tell me. The Force told you." Edmund said sarcastically, earning him a slap upside the head from Peter and a kick in the shin from Susan.

"Will you give that a rest, Ed? This is going to help us find Lucy!" Susan exclaimed.

"Sorry, MUM!" Edmund exclaimed, this one earning him hot glares from Peter and Susan.

"No, it's ok. The Force did tell us this is where your sister is. And those men in white outside the fortress are stormtroopers. They are probably acting as guards for Darth Sidious and Darth Maul." Jaina said.

Peter, Susan, Edmund, the beavers, and Mr. Tumnus all groaned and got exasperated looks on their faces upon Jaina's mention of the stormtroopers. They could not believe they would have to face yet another obstacle in their quest to rescue Lucy.

"Hey, it'll be alright. Stormtroopers aren't exactly the brightest ones in the galaxy. It'll be easy to take them out." Anakin said.

"But what about those two awful men who kidnapped Queen Lucy? How can we defeat them?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"That will not be so easy, I'm afraid." Aslan calmly said.

Everyone smiled at Aslan as he entered the room to join their meeting. He was always a sign of hope for them whenever he appeared, even though he was just as concerned as they were about Lucy's disappearance.

"But Aslan, we have to rescue our sister. There's no other choice." Susan said.

"I know, dear one. I want Queen Lucy the Valiant back here at Cair Paravel safely as well. But her captors are extremely dangerous and powerful, even more so than the white witch ever was." Aslan said sternly.

"We know, Aslan. We're just willing to do whatever we can to rescue Lucy." Jacen said.

"But you remember what Uncle Luke told us: if we clear our minds and allow the Force to tell us what to do, all will be put right in Narnia." Jaina said.

"Those are wise words indeed, Lady Jaina. But you cannot take this journey alone. These men are too dangerous to face all by yourself." Aslan replied.

"But who will come with us?" Susan asked.

Aslan smiled and nodded his head at the group. Everyone looked surprised when they realized that this great lion was going to come along with them to help rescue Lucy. But there were also concerned that Aslan was putting himself in great danger by going against two extremely evil and dangerous Sith Lords.

"Aslan, you don't know how dangerous a Sith Lord really is. We don't want them to hurt you like the white witch did." Peter said.

"Peter, my duty is to keep my family in Narnia safe. You are all part of my family and keeping you safe is what I must do." Aslan said.

"Are you sure you wish to come with us?" Jacen asked.

"I am quite sure about my decision, Sir Jacen. But the method of how Queen Lucy will be rescued will be entirely up to you. I will only come along for your own protection." Aslan calmly said.

"Yes, Aslan. We understand." Jacen replied.

"Very good. Now time is of the essence and you must decide quickly how you will go about rescuing Queen Lucy the Valiant." Aslan said.

Everyone nodded at Aslan and went back to their meeting. All they could hope for while planning was that they could rescue Lucy in time, return her safely to Cair Paravel, and come out alive. It would be difficult with Darth Sidious and Darth Maul to deal with, but they were determined to accomplish their task of rescuing the littlest queen of Narnia no matter what.


	7. Our Most Desperate Hour

**(A/N: Greetings again, thought I would post one more chapter before I start school. And I'm kind of disappointed in the number of reviews this story has received so far, so I'll say this: I will not post Chapter 8 (it's prewritten already) until I see a huge increase in reviews. Thanks again for your understanding. :c) )**

"I think it would be best if at least one of us came along for the rescue party." Jaina said, indicating her and her two brothers.

"I hope you would. We need somebody who knows how to use the Force." Peter said.

"I agree with you, sire. You need all the protection you can get." Mr. Beaver said.

"Thank you very much, beaver. Now we must decide this: who is going to be in the rescue party?" Peter asked.

"I'm coming along. Lucy is my best friend and I want to make sure she is alright." Jaina piped up.

"I'm coming too. All I want for my birthday now is her safe return." Susan replied.

Jaina smiled as she patted Susan's hand. With her birthday just two days away, she could tell how desperate Susan was for her little sister's safe, sound return to her family.

"Well, anyone else care to come with us?" Susan asked.

Edmund slowly started to raise his hand up to volunteer but Peter immediately yanked his arm down and said sternly "No you're not, Ed. You still need to rest and recover from that awful lighting attack."

"But Peter, I still need to rescue Lucy." Edmund complained.

"Ed, if you still think that this is your fault it's not. If you had gone after those men who took Lucy, either one or both of you would be dead right now. And I don't think Lucy would want to see you in the state that you're in right now." Jacen said.

"He's right, Edmund. You look worse than the time their uncle played his mind games with you." Susan said and everyone started to snicker.

"Oh will you give that a rest already, Su? I knew perfectly well what I was doing that day!" Edmund exclaimed angrily.

"Oh you knew what you were doing, Ed. You just couldn't do anything about it!" Susan exclaimed and everyone started laughing a little harder.

"I said give it a rest already!" Edmund yelled.

"Why should I? It was funny then and it's still funny now!" Susan exclaimed and everyone else erupted in laughter.

Edmund glared at everyone as they laughed at him, angry that they still harassed him about Luke using the mind trick on him when he visited Yavin with his family. The laughter quickly died down as everyone realized they needed to get back to the most important topic right now: rescuing Lucy from the two Sith Lords.

"So if Edmund isn't coming with us, then who else wants to?" Susan asked again.

"I shall come with you, my ladies. I think Queen Lucy would be delighted to see me as part of the rescue party." Mr. Tumnus declared.

"I'm sure she will, Tumnus." Mrs. Beaver said.

"Ok Tumnus, you may come with us and Aslan. But we still need more members of the rescue party. Anyone else care to volunteer?" Jaina asked.

"I'm with you all the way. I know we're just Padawans, but we need as many people who have Force knowledge as we can get when we're up against Darth Sidious and Darth Maul." Jacen said.

"I'll come with you too. A High King never backs down from the call of duty and I certainly can't back down from this one." Peter declared.

"Alright, it's settled then. Me, Susan, Aslan, Peter, Jacen, and Mr. Tumnus will be going out to the fortress to rescue Lucy." Jaina said.

"Why can't I go? I have Force knowledge too, you know." Anakin whined.

"Ani, we have a special job for you here at Cair Paravel." Peter said.

"You do? What is it?" Anakin asked.

"You get to stay here with Edmund and help him work with Oreius on planning a defense strategy for the castle as well as help coordinate an attack against the Sith Lords." Peter said while grinning ear to ear.

"I get to do that?" Anakin asked, sounding very surprised.

"Yes you do, Ani. And the beavers here will help you map out the locations where we will have our defense teams and where we expect we might need to spring an attack." Peter replied.

Anakin looked over at Edmund, who was also grinning from ear to ear. Edmund was happy that he was finally able to make up for not being able to rescue his little sister and Anakin was happy that he would be really involved in defending Narnia once again.

"Your highness, when do we begin our plans?" Mr. Beaver said.

"Immediately after dinner, Beaver. We will hold a meeting in the conference room next to the throne room to discuss what the rescue party will do." Peter said.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, sire." Mr. Beaver said.

"Thank you very much, Beaver." Peter replied.

_After dinner in the conference room_

"First things first, how are we going to infiltrate this fortress?" Peter asked everyone as they gathered around a large meeting table in the conference room.

"You leave that to me and Jacen. We can easily sense through the Force when danger is around so we can lead you in the safest direction possible." Jaina said.

Edmund opened his mouth to make a comment, but Peter and Susan quickly gave him _Don't you dare say anything. _looks. Edmund grinned sheepishly at his brother and sister as he calmly said "Well, that would indeed be very helpful. But what if you run into an ambush?"

"That's why we have our lightsabers, Ed." Jacen replied.

"Plus we have Aslan for protection. Besides, the Force will tell us what to do." Jaina said.

"All of your Force knowledge is quite interesting. Do you always trust it like this?" Mr. Tumnus asked curiously.

"Oh definitely. Not only does the Force tell us what to do, it also obeys the commands we give it." Jaina said.

"But these two men are quite dangerous. Please don't get into too much trouble; Queen Lucy is not the only one we want to come home safe." Mr. Beaver said.

"Yes, dear. I agree with you. Aren't you scared something will happen to you?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"Well, like I once told Lucy, Jedi don't know any fear. We can't show any outward fear if this rescue mission is to be successful." Jaina said.

"But I'm still scared for her safety. I just want her back safely." Susan softly said.

"We all do, Susan. Trust me on that. But being scared won't make this mission any easier; it will only make it harder. We have to face what we must do and not allow our emotions to get in the way. Do you understand?" Jaina said.

Susan nodded her head quietly, indicating that she did understand what Jaina was saying. Jaina smiled at Susan's understanding as she felt confident that this rescue mission would be successful.

"Ok, it's settled then. At daybreak tomorrow morning, we head out to rescue our dear Lucy. And if everything goes well, I think Susan might be getting an early birthday present." Jaina said.

Susan weakly smiled at Jaina. Tomorrow was December 15th, the day before her 15th birthday. Lucy's return would indeed be the greatest birthday present she could ever get and that was all she wanted right now.

"Come on, everyone. Tomorrow is a big day so we need our sleep." Susan said and walked out of the lounge to head to bed.

Everyone else followed her lead, eager to be all rested up for the rescue mission in the morning and eager to get Lucy back safely at Cair Paravel.


	8. There's No Turning Back Now

**(A/N: I know in my previous author's note I said I wouldn't post any more chapters until I saw a huge increase in reviews. But I've since come to realize that it's only fair I let people review at their own pace and not mine. And I really wanted to get another chapter out since I'm really enjoying working on this story. So, here is chapter 8. Enjoy :c) )**

_The next morning_

"Good morning, Sir Jacen." Mr. Tumnus said as Jacen entered the main dining room.

"Good morning, Tumnus. Are you ready for the mission today?" Jacen asked as he took his seat at the table.

"Oh yes I am, Sir Jacen. I am quite eager to rescue Queen Lucy and return her to Cair Paravel." Mr. Tumnus said.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they began to eat their breakfast. It was a silent breakfast that morning, which was unusual since whenever the Solos and their Narnian friends ate together, it was full of chatter and laughter. But all everyone could think of right now was Lucy's wellbeing and getting her away from the two Sith Lords that held her captive, so there wasn't very much talking going on. It was silent throughout the whole meal until Mr. Tumnus once again spoke up.

"Oh sire, I took the liberty of speaking to the castle silversmith about a new shield for you and new arrows for Queen Susan." Mr. Tumnus said.

"Why thank you very much, Tumnus. But are new weapons for me and Susan really necessary?" Peter asked.

"Think about it, your highness. You are facing two of the most dangerous men any of us have ever known. It would indeed be best if you had some stronger, new weapons to fight them with." Mr. Beaver said.

"Yes, dear. We are only looking out for your own safety as well as ours." Mrs. Beaver said.

"Why thank you very much. We appreciate it. Now, when do we receive our new weapons?" Peter asked.

"You will be presented your shield and Queen Susan her arrows at the send off, just before we leave." Mr. Tumnus said.

"Sounds wonderful." Peter said.

_At the send off_

The throne room was filled with fauns, centaurs, dryads, gryphons, and nymphs that were eager to see the rescue party off. Even Edmund and Anakin were in the throne room, dressed in their finest although Edmund still had a few bruises and bandages on him. Peter, Susan, Jaina, Jacen, Mr. Tumnus, and Aslan all stood at the front of the throne room, ready to go and get Lucy. General Oreius even had a few words to say to the rescue party before they set off on their journey.

"I speak for everyone in Narnia when I say that I hope your mission is a successful one and our beloved Queen Lucy is brought home safely." Oreius said.

"Those are wise words indeed, General. I must extend my deepest thanks to you in supporting this mission." Aslan said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, sir. Now, King Peter and Queen Susan, it is my honor and privilege to present to you the new weapons that have been crafted for you. I sincerely hope you will find them to your liking." Oreius said.

Peter looked down in his hands as Oreius placed a shield in it. It was the same shield he had received from Father Christmas three years ago, complete with the crest of Aslan on the front. However, he did immediately notice one change: the back of the shield with the arm strap was now lined with a layer of furnished magical pine tree wood. Peter looked at Oreius curiously as he wasn't sure how this was an improvement.

"Sire, after King Edmund here suffered that horrific lightning attack it only seemed right that we make you a new shield for protection. That magical wood will absorb most of the lighting and prevent you from incurring any serious injury. And the front of your shield has a magical coating to deflect any attacks thrown at you." Oreius said.

"What a bloody good idea, love." Mr. Beaver whispered to his wife, who nodded in agreement with him.

"Thank you very much, Oreius. I am sure I will be able to put it to good use." Peter said.

Oreius bowed before Peter before moving on to Susan. Susan was also curious about the quiver full of new arrows that Oreius placed in her hand. The tips were not white like her normal arrows but instead they were red. She looked up at Oreius, wondering what this was about.

"My lady, these are no normal arrows. These are poison arrows. The tips are filled with the poison of the dart flowers. They will cause no harm until they penetrate the flesh of the one that they hit so please be careful with them." Oreius said.

"I certainly will. Thank you so very much." Susan said before starting to get choked up a little.

"It'll be alright, Susan. We'll find Lucy and bring her back safely." Jaina said and placed a hand on Susan's shoulder.

Susan weakly smiled at Jaina as she patted her friend's hand. She was thankful beyond belief that Jaina and her brothers had arrived to help her and her brothers find their missing sister.

"I sure hope so, Jaina. That would mean the world to us." Susan said.

"Well, are you all ready to go?" Aslan asked the group.

"Yes we are, Aslan." everyone chorused.

"Then we must be off. Queen Lucy is waiting for us." Aslan said.

Armed with their weapons and necessary survival supplies, the rescue group walked away from the thrones and down the aisle towards the main doors. Everyone waved and shouted goodbyes and wishes of good luck to them. When they reached the main doors to leave, they were greeted with Edmund and Anakin ready to wish them luck.

"Please bring Lucy back. I miss her so much." Edmund said as he wrapped his arms around Aslan's neck and buried his face into his shaggy mane.

"We will find your sister, my child. And she will come running into your arms once more." Aslan said calmly.

Edmund mumbled a quick thank you before releasing himself from Aslan's neck and flinging his arms around Peter and Susan in a tearful group hug. The Solo children and Mr. Tumnus joined in the group hug, as it would be their last goodbye before setting off to rescue little Lucy.

"Send all my love to Lucy when you find her." Edmund said.

"We will, Edmund. Don't you worry about that." Jacen said.

"And may the Force be with you." Anakin said.

Everyone in the rescue party smiled at Anakin as they walked out the doors and waved goodbye to everyone in the throne room. Once they walked outside into the cold snow and the main castle doors closed behind them, they knew they could not turn back.

"Are the horses waiting for us?" Peter asked.

"Yes, sire. Everything is ready and waiting for us." Mr. Tumnus said.

Peter smiled at his faun friend as he pulled his cloak around him for warmth and descended down the many outside flights of steps of Cair Paravel. The wind wasn't too kind and the snow fell all around the group as they descended the castle steps. Therefore, they were quite cold once they arrived at the bottom and were greeted by the two horses awaiting them there.

"Finally you're here. It's freezing." one of the horses, a chestnut colored mare, said.

"You're not the only one, Breeden. Now, are you and Starshine ready?" Susan asked.

"We're as ready as you are. Now climb up so we can get moving." Breeden mumbled.

Susan grinned as she climbed up onto Breeden's back and Peter climbed onto Starshine, who was a pure white horse. Jaina, Jacen, and Mr. Tumnus hopped onto Aslan's back as he would be their ride to the mysterious Sith Temple.

"Are you ready, my children?" Aslan asked.

"Yes, Aslan." everyone chorused.

"Hold on, Lucy. We're on our way." Susan said with determination.

With that, Aslan let out a mighty roar and he and the horses began sprinting through the snow away from Cair Paravel and towards the Sith Temple with the rescue party of Peter, Susan, Jaina, Jacen, and Mr. Tumnus in tow. They were finally on their way to rescue Lucy from the evil clutches of Darth Sidious and Darth Maul and return her to Cair Paravel where she belonged.


	9. Cat and Mouse

Darth Sidious was deep in the snowy woods with a couple of his royal guards, investigating the disturbance in the Force that he had sensed. The disturbance got stronger and stronger as he continued his walk through the woods with his guards. Also accompanying him was the leader of his army, the deadly battle droid General Grievous. And Grievous, even though he was well equipped to deal with the fierce cold of the Narnian winter, was getting a little agitated at what his master was doing.

"My master, have you found anything yet?" Grievous wheezed before letting out a huge hacking cough.

"Patience, Grievous. In due time, we will find the source of this great disturbance." Sidious croaked.

"Do you know the cause of it?" Grievous asked.

"Yes I do, General. It's a presence I have not felt for many, many years. It's a presence stronger than the descendents of Skywalker could ever create." Sidious said.

Grievous perked up at his master's comment and slowly began to draw out one of his many lightsabers from his cloak. But one of the royal guards stopped him by placing a hand on his mechanical arm and Grievous growled as he slipped the lightsaber back into his cloak.

"Master, if the disturbance is what you think it is, we can take them out easily." Grievous wheezed and coughed yet again.

"Not yet, General. It is not the time for a battle right now. We must be patient." Sidious said.

"Smart words, those are." a familiar raspy voice said.

Sidious, Grievous, and the two guards immediately snapped to attention. They recognized that voice as the voice of someone who very nearly brought down the Empire before it even had a chance to begin.

"You! Why have you come to this land?" Sidious asked angrily.

"Come to prevent you from ruling Narnia, I have." the voice said again.

"Master Yoda, you tried that with me when I created the Empire and it didn't work. What makes you think you can beat me now?" Sidious asked and laughed evilly.

"You can't, you worthless little runt! You may try but my master shall rise to power once more!" Grievous exclaimed.

"Size matters not. Showed that to Luke Skywalker I did." Yoda's voice said.

"And he learned that lesson very quickly, Master." another familiar voice said.

That voice really peaked everyone's attention but especially the attention of Darth Sidious. That was a voice he knew all too well and he was both surprised and pleased to hear it again.

"Ah, Lord Vader. You've finally come back." Darth Sidious said.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight. And I've come to help my friends and family of Narnia." Anakin's voice said sternly.

"Learned from his mistakes, Skywalker has. Help you no longer he will." Yoda's voice piped in.

"Oh I'm afraid that is where you are mistaken, my little green friend." Darth Sidious replied.

"Your friend I am not. Allegiance to the light side of the Force I have." Yoda's voice said.

"Lord Vader, do you not remember the power of the dark side of the Force? Do you not remember how easy it is to give in to hate and anger?" Sidious asked.

"Yes I do. And I also remember that it cost me the ones I truly love. I will never turn to the dark side again, no matter how tempting it may be." Anakin's voice said.

"Master, if we can't turn him to the dark side, who can we turn?" Grievous asked.

"Why do you think the descendants of Skywalker have arrived in this land?" Sidious asked while grinning evilly.

Grievous's eyes literally lit up as he began to understand what his master was talking about. He began cackling evil mechanical laughs with coughs in between as he rubbed his mechanical hands together, feeling excited that he could rub this plan right at Anakin and Yoda even though he wasn't able to see them.

"Ah yes, Master. That is a wonderful plan indeed." Grievous said.

"I'm glad you think so, General. Now go find Count Dooku and you two will tell the squadron to prepare for battle. No more time can be wasted." Sidious croaked.

"It shall be done, my master." Grievous said and bowed low before Sidious.

As Grievous marched away from Sidious and the guards and through the forest to find Count Dooku, Sidious began cackling evilly at the invisible spirits of Yoda and Anakin. Even though he couldn't see them, he knew that he could still defeat them with this new plan of his.

"And as for you, Vader, don't think you can save your precious family from the dark side now. Everything is going as I have foreseen it. Even Master Yoda can't save them, it is hopeless." Sidious said and walked away laughing evilly with his two guards in tow.

When they were sure that Sidious was gone and would not see them, the forms of Anakin Skywalker and Yoda materialized into view. Anakin was shaking his head as he took a seat on a fallen snow covered log next to Yoda, who sighed and rested his head on his walking stick.

"Master Yoda, I don't want my family to make the same mistake I did. I know all too well what turning to the dark side can do to you." Anakin said.

"Easy to give into hate and anger it is. Much to learn the young Padawans do." Yoda said.

"But I know my son has told them stories about me, do you not think they have learned from those stories?" Anakin asked curiously.

Yoda looked up at Anakin with a look of seriousness on his face as he said "Learned about you from the stories, yes they have. But have a direct confrontation with the Sith they have not. A big lesson for these promising Jedi this will be."

"I understand, Master Yoda. When will we warn them of this new threat to Narnia?" Anakin asked.

"Wait until after they have rescued their friend we will. Then make our way to the castle and warn them of this temptation we must." Yoda replied.

_Meanwhile, in another part of the forest_

It was no surprise that the rescue party for Lucy arrived at the mysterious Sith Temple in record time, being that both Aslan and the horses were quite the sprinters. But they were all amazed at the size of the place upon seeing it. Even Jacen and Jaina were amazed at the size of this mysterious temple, despite having been in similar sized places during their youth.

"Bloody hell, this is where Lucy is?" Peter asked as his mouth dropped open in shock.

"Apparently so, Peter. And I have a feeling it will take a long time to find where exactly she is in there." Susan replied.

She certainly wasn't kidding; it was indeed a very huge temple. In fact, it was almost as big as the old Senate building on Coruscant, Jaina and Jacen's home world. There were many towers and probably many rooms and corridors inside. The only three that didn't look disheartened were Jaina, Jacen, and Aslan. All three, while being awe at the size of the place, knew they couldn't give up now.

"My children, when have you ever let the size of your enemies get you down? Our dearest Queen Lucy is waiting for us inside, waiting for us to rescue her and bring her home." Aslan calmly said.

"He's right. No matter how long it may take us, we must find Lucy and get her out of there." Jacen said.

"Would that be more Jedi wisdom, Sir Jacen?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"Actually, Tumnus, anyone can use that wisdom. You don't have to be a Jedi to understand it." Jacen replied.

"Well, I hate to break up this wonderful talk of wisdom, but shouldn't we be looking for a way inside right now?" Peter asked.

"Right you are, your majesty. Do you all have your weapons ready to go?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

Everyone nodded yes and held up their respective weapons: Jacen and Jaina held up their lightsabers, Peter held up his sword and shield, and Susan held up her bow. Mr. Tumnus turned to Aslan who smiled and nodded at him.

"And I have the supplies ready, too." Peter said and held up a satchel that he had been carrying on his horse during the journey.

"Did you double check it before we left?" Susan asked.

"Yes, Su. The blankets and food for Lucy are all in there." Peter said, sounding a little exasperated.

"We must be off now, dear ones. Time is of the essence." Aslan said calmly.

With Breeden and Starshine securely tied to a tree, Peter, Susan, Jaina, Jacen, Mr. Tumnus, and Aslan walked away from the horses and towards the towering Sith temple. Even with the fierce wind and the ankle deep snow they had to deal with, it certainly didn't slow them down as they walked closer and closer towards the temple. They had just approached the edge of the clearing that the temple was in when they noticed a patrol of Stormtroopers walking around the front.

"Are those the men in white the beavers told us about?" Peter asked.

"I think so. They are called Stormtroopers, right?" Susan asked the Solo twins.

"Yes they are, and I told you that they aren't the brightest ones around." Jacen said.

"But how are we going to get past that?" Peter asked.

"Just wait and watch." Jacen said.

The group ducked low behind a bush and peered carefully through the bushes at the patrol of Stormtroopers as they continued to march around the front of the temple.

"Shall we go check the back now?" one of the Stormtroopers asked.

"Yes we shall. Someone may try to sneak in through there." another one said.

They both nodded at each other and promptly began leading the patrol away from the front and around the corner of the temple to the back. Little did they know about the rescue group watching them from the bushes, ready to make their move.

"Now's our chance!" Jaina exclaimed and ran out from the bushes.

Jacen, Peter, Susan, Mr. Tumnus, and Aslan all followed her out into the clearing and towards the temple. They were all feeling a little nervous as they began walking up the short flight of steps to the main doors, but they knew it had to be done.

"Halt! Where do you think you're going?" a Stormtrooper said harshly.

Everyone skidded to a stop at the front door at the sight of two other Stormtroopers standing guard, both with their guns drawn. Peter placed his hand on the handle of his sword to draw it out but was stopped by Jaina firmly placing her hand on top of his.

"I have a better idea than that." she said and marched right up to the two Stormtroopers.

"I said, where do you think you're going?" one of them snapped at her.

"We're here to see the prisoner." Jaina said as she waved her hand around.

"They're here to see the prisoner." the other one said.

"You will let us inside." Jaina said and waved her hand again.

"We will let you inside." one of the Stormtroopers said and stepped aside, gesturing to his partner to do the same thing.

Peter, Susan, and Mr. Tumnus weren't very surprised that this mind trick worked as they walked past the guards and right into the main entranceway of the temple. Even Aslan, who had never seen the twins do the mind trick before, was pleased that it worked quite well.

"That is a wonderful thing you did back there, my children." Aslan said once the group was out of earshot of the guards.

"Thank you, Aslan. Our uncle taught us that trick." Jaina said.

"He is indeed a wise man." Aslan replied.

"Thank you very much. Now I believe that we should be searching for Lucy right now." Jacen said.


	10. Stepping Out of the Shadows

"If I may ask, how will we ever find Lucy in this labyrinth?" Mr. Tumnus asked as he looked at the many hallways surrounding the entrance hall.

"Oh that will be easy. The Force will tell us." Jacen said.

Everyone immediately glanced over at Jaina, who had Lucy's turtledove necklace in her hand and was stroking it over and over with her thumb. It was obvious that she was trying to connect with her best friend to determine where the little girl was. Eventually, she closed her fist around the necklace and pressed it against her heart, breathing deeply.

"Well, Jaina? Where is she?" Susan asked.

Jaina relaxed her fist and slowly placed the necklace into the pocket of her Jedi robe. She turned her head to the second hallway from the right and calmly said "Lucy is that way."

"Oh, are you sure?" Susan asked.

"I've never been so sure before." Jaina replied.

"I would trust her, dear one. Jaina is a girl who has learned much wisdom in her years." Aslan said softly.

Jaina giggled a little as she stepped into the hallway and gestured for the others to follow her. Jacen knew his sister well enough to trust her judgment and walked right up to her. The others in the group, except for Aslan, were still a little hesitant in trusting the Force knowledge of the twins but followed them into the hallway anyway.

"Do you think Lucy knows you're looking for her?" Peter asked Jaina as the group walked down the hallway.

"I'm sure that she does, Peter. I'm her best friend." Jaina replied.

"You know, you two have one of the closest best friend bonds I have ever seen." Susan said.

"But you know we're also best friends, Su." Jaina said.

"Oh I know that, and I'm glad that we're best friends. But you and Lucy are so much closer. In fact, after we came home after our visit to Yavin she pretty much cried every night for two weeks because she missed you so much." Susan said

Jaina caught herself before she started to cry and held her breath for a while before letting it out. Susan noticed Jaina getting emotional and firmly grabbed her hand to steady her. Jaina forced a smile at Susan as she squeezed her hand.

"I normally do all the comforting for you, now look at me." she said.

"It's no problem. I comfort Lucy all the time whenever she's upset so this is like nothing to me." Susan said.

"And I'm sure she'll need all the comforting you can give when we find her." Jaina replied.

"Um, I hate to break up your little friendship moment, but look at that." Jacen said and pointed at a huge room at the end of this long, wide hallway.

What Peter, Susan, Jaina, Jacen, Mr. Tumnus, and Aslan were standing in right now appeared to be a main audience chamber for the Sith Temple. They all wondered if they had taken a wrong turn at first but according to the looks Jacen and Jaina had on their faces they had not.

"Are we supposed to be here, my friends?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"Yes we are, Tumnus. We must cut through this room to get to where Lucy is." Jacen said.

"Oh ok. Then why do you look like that?" Peter asked, noticing how concerned and worried the twins looked.

"We sense a disturbance in the Force." Jacen said and drew his lightsaber out of his belt.

"In fact, we sense the presence of the dark side in here." Jaina added and drew her lightsaber out of her belt as well.

"That is correct, young Padawans." a mysterious harsh voice said.

Peter, Susan, and Mr. Tumnus all took one apprehensive step back and clung to Aslan's mane in fear, sensing that this was not good at all. Aslan nuzzled them with his nose to try and relax them, but that would prove to be impossible with who they saw step out from the shadows.

"Ah yes, I've been expecting you." Darth Maul said as he stepped out from a shadowy corner of the audience chamber, his lightsaber firmly in his hand.

"Why did you hurt our brother and sister? They didn't deserve it." Susan demanded.

"Oh but that is where you are mistaken. You see, your sister in particular is key to helping my master rule Narnia." Darth Maul said.

"No she isn't because you will never take the throne of Narnia from our friends." Jaina said and immediately activated her lightsaber with her brother following her lead.

Darth Maul growled evilly at her as he slowly removed the hood of his robe from his head, exposing his ugly horns. Jaina could feel her fingers digging into the pommel of her lightsaber as she waved it around at Darth Maul, especially when Darth Maul activated the two blades of his own lightsaber and twirled it around in his hand.

"Oh no, what is he going to do?" Peter whispered.

"Sire, behind you!" Mr. Tumnus suddenly shouted.

Peter and Susan whirled around only to find that two Stormtroopers had entered the audience chamber, both with their blasters pointed right at the Narnians. Frightened, Peter, Susan, and Mr. Tumnus clutched even harder on Aslan's mane.

"Be still or you'll never move again." one of the Stormtroopers snarled at them.

"Aslan, what do we do? How can we face them?" Susan whispered to the great lion.

"You must do what your heart tells you and follow the path that your destiny has laid out." Aslan calmly said.

"Which is to die!" Darth Maul yelled and charged right at Jaina and Jacen.

The Narnians held their breaths as Darth Maul whipped his lightsaber right at the twins, who thankfully each blocked a blade with their own lightsabers. They strained to push Darth Maul's lightsaber away from them as he tried to push it towards them.

"If you leave now, your little brat friend leaves with you." Darth Maul sneered.

"Lucy is not a brat! And if you think we're leaving and letting your master take over Narnia, you're quite mistaken!" Jaina exclaimed.

"Oh I can sense fear and anger in you, young Padawan. But you don't use them." Darth Maul sneered and whipped his lightsaber up and down at Jacen's head.

Jacen, being the quick swordsman that he was, whipped his lightsaber up in the air and blocked the blow just in the nick of time. He shoved Darth Maul's saber away from him and jumped back into a fighter's stance alongside his sister.

"You will never rule Narnia; we will make sure of that." Jacen said sternly.

Darth Maul grew even angrier and thrust his lightsaber at Jacen's stomach, which he blocked by thrusting his own lightsaber up at Maul's lightsaber and pushing it away from him. Jaina, meanwhile, raised her lightsaber above her head and thrust it downward at Darth Maul's neck but Darth Maul whirled around and blocked her blow as well.

While the Solos were engaging in a bit of fancy swordplay with Darth Maul, the Narnians were having their own problems dealing with the Stormtroopers who still had their blasters aimed at them.

"What do you think you're doing here?" one of them snarled at the Narnians.

"We're here to rescue our sister and save Narnia from evil." Peter announced and slowly drew out his sword and shield.

"Peter, what are you—" Susan started to ask but Peter cut her off by saying "I'm doing what I can to rescue Lucy. I can't back down now."

Susan just nodded and reached behind her back for her quiver and an arrow as she watched Peter creep slowly towards the Stormtroopers. The fact that she noticed that both of them had their fingers on the triggers of their guns didn't make her feel any better. As she prepared to put her arrow in her quiver, she noticed one of them cock his gun and point it right at Peter.

"Peter! Watch out!" Susan screamed.

Peter immediately raised his shield in front of him, although he doubted it would do him any good. The stormtrooper fired his gun right at Peter, but much to his surprise the blaster shot deflected right off the shield and hit the wall instead.

"What the bloody hell…?" Peter started to ask as he peeked out from behind his shield at the scorch mark on the wall.

"What did he just do?" one of the stormtroopers angrily asked.

"I don't know what he did, but apparently that shot didn't hit him." the other one replied.

"What kind of magic was that?" Susan asked Aslan.

"Special Narnian protection magic. I personally blessed his shield with a protection spell before we left Cair Paravel." Aslan said with an amused grin on his face.

Peter also smiled but noticed that both of the stormtroopers both had their guns cocked and pointed at him. Sensing what was about to come next, he curled up and raised his shield in front of him. He cringed at the pounding of the blaster shots on his shield as the stormtroopers were relentless with their guns. Susan couldn't help but cringe as she slowly crept around to the backs of the stormtroopers with Mr. Tumnus, her arrow loaded up into her bow and ready to fire.

"Ready, my lady?" Mr. Tumnus whispered to her.

"Not yet, Tumnus." Susan whispered back.

Unfortunately, she would have to be ready right away for one of the stormtroopers spotted an opening where he could hit Peter with a shot.

"Look, over there!" he said, pointing to Peter's foot which was sticking out from under the shield.

The other one nodded and aimed his blaster at Peter's foot, firing off a shot which grazed his ankle. Peter cried out in pain as he dropped his shield to the floor and grabbed his ankle in pain.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Mr. Tumnus exclaimed.

"No, but this is!" Susan exclaimed and fired off her arrow right at the stormtrooper's neck.

The stormtrooper felt a sharp prick in his neck and his hand immediately flew up to the spot where Susan's arrow had hit as he crumbled to the floor. Susan quietly walked up to him and nudged him with her toe, but he didn't respond at all.

"Wow, Oreius wasn't kidding when he said how deadly these arrows are." she said.

"Susan, a little help here please." Peter hissed through his teeth as he continued to hold his injured ankle.

"I think not." the other stormtrooper said and pointed his gun at the Narnians.

Peter instinctively grabbed his shield and raised it up again for protection, with Susan ducking behind him so she would be protected. Mr. Tumnus, however, had a different idea. Seeing an opportunity, he picked up the fallen stormtrooper's blaster and pointed it at the one still standing.

"Tumnus! Are you sure you remember how to use that?" Susan asked.

"How could I ever forget, my lady?" Tumnus replied and shot the blaster at the wall behind the stormtrooper.

The stormtrooper looked quite surprised that this faun could use a blaster so well, especially since Mr. Tumnus was firing a volley of shots at the wall behind him. As he was being distracted by the blaster shots, he suddenly heard a loud roar behind him. He didn't even have time to turn around to see who it was, as Aslan was still quite the sprinter and pounced on the stormtrooper, pinning him quite hard to the ground.

"This one's for my sister!" Susan yelled as she quickly loaded an arrow into her bow and fired it off right into this stormtrooper's neck.

Aslan kept a firm paw on the stormtrooper until he stopped moving around and was dead from the poison flowing through his body. He slowly stepped away from the dead stormtrooper and allowed the other Narnians to observe what had just taken place.

"Nice shot, Su." Peter said.

"Thank you, Peter. Now how about a drop of the cordial to help your ankle?" Susan asked.

"That would be lovely." Peter replied as he continued to wince with pain from his injury.

Susan pulled Lucy's cordial out of her pocket and was about to uncork it when she noticed Aslan clearing his throat and gesturing his head in the other direction. Peter, Susan, and Mr. Tumnus slowly turned their heads to where Aslan was looking and were horrified at what they saw.

"Oh no!" Susan cried out.

Jaina and Jacen were still engaging in fancy swordplay with Darth Maul, but Darth Maul was now gaining the upper hand against the twins. Jacen had just blocked a sword blow with his lightsaber and was straining to push Darth Maul away from him when Darth Maul suddenly pulled his lightsaber back and butted Jacen in the chin with the pommel, knocking him to the ground.

"Jacen!" Jaina screamed as she saw her brother collapsed to the floor, almost unconscious.

She charged at Darth Maul, her lightsaber raised high into the air, but he was too quick for her and waved his hand around, knocking Jaina off her feet and Force pushing her right against the wall.

"Jaina! Jacen!" Peter yelled.

As Jaina rubbed her sore back and Jacen lay on the ground drifting in and out of consciousness, Darth Maul raised his hands and straightened his fingers right at the boy. The Narnians immediately recognized what he was about to do: he was getting ready to shock Jacen with Force lightning and intentionally kill him.


	11. Overcoming the Odds

"No! Get away from him!" Peter screamed and leapt to his feet, completely ignoring the soreness in his ankle.

"Peter! Don't!" Susan yelled.

But Peter ignored her and dashed over to Jacen, his face furious and his shield raised high in the air. He dived right in front of his friend and held his shield up for protection. He did it just in time as well, for Darth Maul released Force lightning from his fingers with the intention to hit Jacen. Peter's arm trembled as he strained to hold up his shield and continue to block the Force lightning.

"You foolish children! How dare you do that!" Darth Maul exclaimed as he finally relaxed his hand and stopped shooting Force lightning

"What the blazes…?" Susan asked with surprise at what just happened.

Darth Maul whipped his head around and glared at her, then turned his attention back to Peter and Jacen. Frightened but determined, Susan slowly pulled another arrow out of her quiver and loaded it into her bow, taking aim right at Darth Maul who had his fingers straightened out again as he was getting ready to try and shock the boys again. And Susan wasn't the only one frightened by what was about to happen.

"Stay away from them!" Jaina suddenly yelled and thrust her hand forward, Force pushing Darth Maul away from Peter and Jacen.

While her Force push didn't knock Darth Maul over and only made him stumble, it was still enough to make him very angry. Enraged and growling at Jaina, he thrust his hand forward and Force pushed her back against the wall quite hard, this time almost knocking her unconscious.

"No! Jaina!" Susan yelled and fired off her arrow.

It would have hit Darth Maul square in the neck, but he was able to see it coming and stopped it mid air with the Force, twirled it around, and Force threw it right back at Susan, much to her surprise. Knowing how deadly her arrows were, she ducked just in time and instead of hitting Susan, the arrow hit the wall right where her head was and fell to the ground.

"That was very close, my lady. Are you alright?" Mr. Tumnus asked as he rushed over to a very shaken up and trembling Susan.

"I'm fine, Tumnus. But we really need to help them." she said and pointed over to the boys.

Peter was still a little dazed from his near encounter with the Force lightning but still had enough sense left in him to continue holding his shield in front of him and Jacen, who by now was almost fully awake. He rubbed his eyes as he slowly sat up and began to fully realize what was going on around him. He saw Susan scrambling to load an arrow into her bow, Mr. Tumnus gripping onto Aslan's mane, Jaina moaning in pain as she struggled to stand up from being thrown against the wall, Peter with his shield raised up in front of him, and Darth Maul cackling evilly as he straightened his fingers and readied himself to throw more Force lighting at the boys.

Jacen immediately snapped to his senses, realizing that he had to do something. He quickly Force retrieved his lightsaber from the ground and activated the humming blue blade. This made Peter turn around and notice that his friend was alright.

"Jacen, nice to see you're ok." he said with a half hearted smile.

"I'm just fine, Peter. But you better keep that shield up!" Jacen exclaimed as he rolled out from behind Peter and shot to his feet, his lightsaber right in front of his face.

"What the bloody hell…?" Peter asked in surprised as he carefully peaked out from behind his shield at what Jacen was doing.

Jacen was facing off a very angry Darth Maul, who straightened his fingers out and growled evilly at the boy as he shot off some more Force lightning at him. While Jacen was able to block the lightning with his lightsaber, his arms trembled and shook under the mounting pressure of the lightning as he moved his lightsaber around as Darth Maul shot lightning in various places in an attempt to hit Jacen.

"My word!" Peter exclaimed softly as he looked at his friend straining under the pressure of absorbing all of that Force lightning into his lightsaber.

Darth Maul, while not usually being one to give up, finally lowered his hands and stopped shooting the Force lightning at Jacen. He gave the boy an evil stare as he slowly withdrew his lightsaber from his robe and prepared to activate it.

"You are indeed strong with a lightsaber, young Padawan. But you are weak minded with anger and hate, just like your pathetic grandfather was." Darth Math hissed at Jacen.

"My grandfather was not a weak person! But you are!" Jacen shouted and Force pushed Darth Maul backwards.

Everyone was surprised at Jacen's sudden outburst, but they were even more surprised at how much more angry Darth Maul was now that Jacen had a chance to Force push him. Enraged, he activated both blades of his lightsaber and charged at the boy, who was quick with his own lightsaber and blocked Darth Maul just as he was about to stab Jacen in the stomach.

"Peter! Get away from there!" Susan yelled and grabbed her older brother by the arm to pull him away from the melee between Jacen and Darth Maul.

Peter was stunned when his sister suddenly grabbed him, but desperate to get away from the fight before he got hurt again. He stumbled to his feet as Susan pulled him away from the fight and squeezed her hand tightly in thanks.

"I just don't want you to get hurt again." she said.

"Well, as grateful as I am to get away from that, we can't just stand here and watch Jacen get beat up." Peter said, indicating that Darth Maul was starting to gain the upper hand against Jacen.

It was very true, as both of them were straining as they held their lightsabers against each other. Darth Maul then violently shoved Jacen backwards and laughed evilly as the boy stumbled and fell, dropping his lightsaber again. Jacen tried to Force retrieve it, but was stopped by another Force push from Darth Maul.

"I'm going in there, Susan. I will not let him harm another one of my friends again." Peter said and, with his shield raised, charged at Darth Maul.

"Peter, don't!" Susan screamed.

She was too late to stop her brother, as he ran right into the middle of the fight. Darth Maul growled angrily at Peter and twirled his lightsaber around, ready to stab the young king. But Peter had other ideas as he turned his shield sideways and raised his arm up. As Darth Maul raised his lightsaber high above his head, Peter ran at him and roughly shoved him backwards with his shield.

"Peter! What the blazes was that?" Susan exclaimed as she ran over to her brother.

"That was a distraction, Su. Now I believe it's high time that you all covered your ears." Peter said and raised his hand high into the air, clenched in a fist.

Mr. Tumnus, Jaina, Jacen, and Peter all dropped their weapons as soon as Peter gave the sign and place their hands firmly over their ears. Susan, meanwhile, pulled out a pair of fuzzy earmuffs from her cloak and slipped them over her ears. She would need her hands on her bow and arrow for what came next.

"What in the name of the Sith are you all doing?" Darth Maul angrily asked.

That would be the last thing this Sith Lord would ever say, for Aslan marched right up to him and let out a fierce, high pitched, ear splitting roar. Darth Maul collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain and agony from the roar. Seeing the opportunity, Susan took aim with her bow and fired off another arrow right into Darth Maul's neck. He jerked a little at the prick in his neck, and then fell limp on the ground, dead from the poison flowing through his body.

"Good work, my children. This evil has now been vanquished." Aslan said and stepped away from Darth Maul's body.

Peter, Susan, Jaina, Jacen, and Mr. Tumnus were in awe that this evil man was finally dead after such a long, difficult battle. They were even more surprised at the simple way that he had been beaten.

"Beaten by a poisoned arrow and a lion's roar. That is truly amazing." Mr. Tumnus said.

"And as Master Yoda would say, 'How embarrassing. How embarrassing.'" Jaina replied.

Aslan chuckled softly at Jaina's comment and said to the group "Now, gather your weapons. Somebody is waiting for her rescue."

Everyone smiled as they each collected their respective weapons from the floor and stood by Aslan. He glanced over at Jaina, who promptly drew Lucy's turtledove necklace from her pocket and clutched it firmly in her fist with her eyes closed. Everyone stared at her until she finally opened her eyes and glanced at a back exit hallway that led out of the audience chamber.

"Lucy is that way." she said.


	12. I Once Was Lost, But Now I'm Found

"Are you alright, Peter?" Susan asked, noticing her brother still had a slight limp as the group walked towards the temple dungeon.

"I'm fine, Su. That cordial was a great help." Peter replied.

Susan just shook her head and allowed Peter to hold onto her arm for a little support. She could never understand why he was so stubborn about his injuries, especially one as painful as a grazed blaster shot to his ankle. But then again, he was High King and was usually stubborn about a lot of things.

"Anyway, Su, what are you going to say to Lucy when we rescue her?" Peter asked.

"Well, first off I'm going to tell her that I love her and I missed her terribly. Then I'm probably going to give her a huge hug to make her feel a little better." Susan replied.

"Well I plan to do the same thing, if we can actually get into the dungeon to get her." Peter said.

"Of course we will, Peter. What makes you think we won't?" Susan asked.

"That does." Peter said and pointed straight ahead.

Everyone looked in the direction he was pointing in and saw what he was talking about. They had arrived at the entrance to the temple dungeon but patrolling the main entrance were two more stormtroopers, both armed with blaster rifles. The group ducked into a corner to avoid being seeing while they decided how to proceed.

"What do you suggest we do now?" Peter whispered.

"How about we use that military formation you taught us?" Jacen asked.

"Oh what a wonderful idea, Sir Jacen. Simply a wonderful idea." Mr. Tumnus whispered cheerfully.

"You mean the double triangle formation?" Peter asked.

"Of course I mean that formation. I know exactly what we need to do." Jacen replied.

"Alright, then. Assume the formation now." Peter said.

Everyone immediately assembled themselves into two triangles of three each. Jaina, Jacen, and Aslan lead the group with the first triangle and Peter, Susan, and Mr. Tumnus followed them as the second triangle. In true military formation, they marched out of the corner and right up to the stormtroopers guarding the main entrance to the dungeon.

"And just where do you think you're going?" one of them said harshly.

Jaina just smiled and waved her hand in the air at the stormtrooper, who stumbled backwards and slid down the wall into a deep sleep.

"What the…?" the other stormtrooper exclaimed in surprised before falling asleep himself, courtesy of Jacen.

"Well, that was certainly easier than I thought." Peter said.

"Yes it was, Peter. Now why don't we get in there and find Lucy's cell?" Susan asked.

Peter nodded and turned to look at Jaina, who promptly withdrew Lucy's turtledove necklace from her pocket and clenched her fist around it. With Jacen's hand on top of her closed fist, both twins walked down the hallway of the dungeon as they concentrated deeply and tried to use the Force to figure out where Lucy's cell was. When they reached the halfway point of the hallway, they stopped suddenly and Jaina released her grip on the turtledove necklace.

"Where is Lucy?" Susan asked.

Jaina slowly turned to the cell in the middle of the left row, pointed at it, and declared "She's in there."

_Inside the cell_

Lucy was sitting in the corner of the cell, feeling quite groggy from her nap that she had just woken up from. She would have slept longer but the loud roar earlier had nearly startled her awake.

"I wonder what that queer noise was." Lucy mumbled.

Another noise got her attention, this time in the form of someone saying "She's in there."

"Who is that?" Lucy mumbled again, not immediately recognizing who it was that just spoke.

"But how do you open the door?" another voice said.

"Like this." the first voice said and Lucy saw the door to her cell slide open.

"Oh, I should have known." the second voice said.

Lucy was amazed at who she saw come into her cell. It was Peter and Susan and when they noticed Lucy sitting in the corner with the chains around her ankles, they immediately rushed right over to her and practically yanked her into a fierce hug.

"You came for me!" Lucy weakly exclaimed while practically digging her fingers into Peter's back as she hugged him tightly.

"Oh Lucy, you have no idea how much we missed you. We were quite lonely every night that you weren't there." Peter whispered as tears poured down his face.

"He's right, Lu. We love you so much and all we wanted was your safe return home." Susan said as she wrapped her arms around her brother and sister and squeezed them tightly.

"Can I go home now?" Lucy asked as the three separated their group hug and she snuggled into Susan's lap, resting her head against her chest.

"Of course you can, that's why we came. Everyone in Narnia wants you home safely." Peter said as he squeezed Lucy's little hand.

"That's all I wanted to do. I just wanted to go home and see you again. But I had no chance of escape." Lucy said and started to cry again.

"It's ok, Lu. You're with us now. We'll keep you safe." Susan said and hugged Lucy against her chest.

Lucy weakly smiled and squeezed Susan tightly around her waist while Peter planted a quick kiss on top of her head. She was so happy to be back in the loving arms of her family who she missed terribly during her captivity. But she had one question for them.

"However did you find me here? And how did you know where to look?" Lucy asked

"That's easy. The Force told us where to look." Jacen said and Lucy looked up to see him enter the cell with Mr. Tumnus.

Lucy's eyes grew wide as she saw them enter and Jacen waved his hand around her little feet, Force opening her shackles. She rubbed her sore ankles as Susan continued to hold her tightly and Mr. Tumnus placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My lady, I have missed you so much." Mr. Tumnus said.

"I've missed you as well, Mr. Tumnus." Lucy said and squeezed his hand.

"Everyone in Narnia misses you, Lucy. They all want you to come back to Cair Paravel." Jacen said.

"Jacen, you came too? But does that mean…?" Lucy asked weakly.

"Yes, it does, sweetheart." another familiar voice said and everyone turned around to see Jaina standing in the doorway of the cell.

Knowing full well what would come next, Jacen, Mr. Tumnus, Peter, and Susan immediately scrambled out of Lucy's way and stood back against the walls of the cell. Peter was extra prepared as he silently counted down "3…2…1…"

"Jaina!" Lucy shrieked and charged right at her best friend.

Jaina smiled as she stepped to the side and caught the very happy Lucy in her arm and pulled her into a huge hug, although she still stumbled backwards onto the floor. But once again, Jaina didn't care. She was just thrilled beyond belief that her best friend was alive and well.

"Oh Jaina, you came too! I missed you so much!" Lucy squealed happily.

"Of course I did, sweetie. What are best friends for?" Jaina replied.

As the two girls enjoyed their little reunion, Peter and Susan exchanged amused grins with each other. This little reunion between Jaina and Lucy could mean only one thing.

"Yep, Lucy's alright. She's ok." Susan said.

"Yes, she's perfectly fine." Peter replied.

"Of course I'm fine. I'm going home now." Lucy said with a huge smile on her face.

"And I believe, my lady, that you will feel even better with something to eat and drink." Mr. Tumnus and reached for the satchel that Peter had been carrying.

Lucy stared at Mr. Tumnus and giggled a little as she watched him rummage through the satchel, looking for something that she might like to eat. After a few seconds he suddenly exclaimed "Ah yes! This is perfect!" and pulled out a piece of Lucy's favorite breakfast food and a vial of water.

"Oh my! You brought me Narnian toast?" Lucy asked as Mr. Tumnus placed it in her hand.

"Yes we did, Queen Lucy. I remember how much you liked it during our first tea time together in Narnia and I realized that this would be perfect." Mr. Tumnus replied.

"Thank you so much!" Lucy exclaimed and took a bite out of the toast.

It broke everyone's hearts to see her eat it so fast since they figured that she probably had hardly eaten anything during the few days she was held captive. Even Peter and Susan didn't bother to correct her manners as she ate. They were just happy that they could nurse her back to shape and that she would be ok. And Jaina herself had a special treat for Lucy.

"Oh and Lucy? Next time, try not to lose this." she said and gave Lucy her turtledove necklace once she was doing eating her Narnian toast.

"My necklace! But why did you bring it?" Lucy asked upon seeing it.

"We used it to help find you, sweetheart. Our special connection as best friends and this necklace is what led us to where you were." Jaina replied.

Lucy squeezed Jaina even tighter as she buried her face into her shoulder. She knew that these turtledove necklaces guaranteed that she and Jaina would be best friends forever, but she had no idea that it had that deep of a connection for them.

"Sorry to say this, sweetie, but I think we better get out of here. We're not out of trouble with the Sith yet." Jaina said as she stroked Lucy's hair.

"What, are they still here?" Lucy asked, sounding panicked.

"No they are not, dear one. Some have been vanquished and some are out elsewhere in Narnia." Aslan's calm voice said.

Lucy immediately perked up again when she heard Aslan talking and turned around to see him standing in the hallway with a huge smile on his face. She leapt up from Jaina's lap and ran over to this great lion to wrap her arms around his neck for a huge hug and buried her face into his shaggy mane.

"Oh Aslan, you came too! I can't believe you're here!" Lucy squealed excitedly as she continued to hug him.

"It warms my heart to see you alive, dearest Queen Lucy." Aslan said as he nuzzled the little girl with his huge nose.

"I just wish Edmund was here to see me." Lucy said quietly.

"And you will get to see him again once we have returned to Cair Paravel." Aslan replied.

"You mean…Edmund's not dead?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Of course he's not, Lu. What makes you think he is?" Peter asked.

"I saw him get shocked by those evil men. And then they show me that." Lucy said and pointed to a corner of her cell.

Everyone turned around to see what she was talking about and were shocked to see Edmund's shield and blood stained sword in the corner. Mr. Tumnus was especially curious as he carefully examined the blood on the sword.

"My lady, this is not human blood. It's faun blood." he said to Lucy.

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"I'm a faun; I know what faun blood looks like. And this is most definitely faun blood on King Edmund's sword." Mr. Tumnus said.

"So Edmund's not dead?" Lucy asked.

"Of course not, Lu. He's just back at Cair Paravel recovering from his injuries. Trust us; you'll get to see him when we return home." Susan said.

Lucy just nodded silently and continued to hold onto Aslan's mane. Noticing how shaken up she still was, Jaina reached into the satchel and pulled out a soft blanket to wrap around her shoulders. Lucy smiled as Jaina placed the blanket on her shoulders and squeezed her hand.

"Thank you, Jaina." Lucy said.

"You're welcome, Lucy. Don't worry; we'll all take care of you." Jaina replied.

"If you prefer to rest for the journey back, Queen Lucy, I will allow you to ride on my back." Aslan said.

"Oh I would love that. Thank you, Aslan." Lucy said and promptly climbed onto Aslan's back, clutching his mane with one hand and the blanket around her shoulders with the other.

"Let's go home." Jaina announced and led the group out of the dungeon area.

Everyone was all smiles as they made their way through the temple to the exit, feeling quite happy that Lucy was rescued and that she was alive and well. It was quite an uneventful exit with the stormtroopers either sleeping or dead thanks to the actions of Jaina, Jacen, Susan, and Mr. Tumnus during the earlier battle. That is, until they reached the main audience chamber and saw the lifeless body of Darth Maul still lying on the floor.

"Ewwww! He was here too?" Lucy exclaimed and cringed in disgust at the sight.

"Unfortunately, he was. But he's dead now. He can't hurt you anymore." Jacen said.

"Who killed him?" Lucy quietly asked.

Susan marched right up to Darth Maul's body, yanked the arrow out of his neck, and proudly held it up as she said "Does this answer your question?"

"You killed him? How did you manage to do it?" Lucy asked, sounding very surprised.

"Well, I had a little help from Aslan here." Susan said, to which Aslan smiled warmly at her, and then she continued with "But it really took the efforts of all of us to defeat this evil man. It was hard but we did it."

"Oh, I see." Lucy said softly.

She said no more as the group left the audience chamber and made their way down the hallway to the main entrance to the temple. Here, Lucy got a bright smile on her face because now she knew for sure that she was going home and getting away from the awful nightmare she had to endure.

"Excited to be going home, Lu?" Peter asked his little sister.

"Of course, Peter. I can't wait to get home." Lucy replied quite happily.

"Well, I must warn you it is bloody cold outside. So you might want these." Peter said and slipped a pair of pink fuzzy socks over her feet that he pulled out from his satchel.

Lucy smiled at her brother; he always knew how to make her feel better. And she felt even better when the group stepped through the doors and outside the Sith Temple. As they walked towards their waiting horses, Lucy felt a sense of liberation and freedom. She was free from the clutches of the evil Sith and she was going home.


	13. We Got Company

Anakin and Yoda stood in front of Cair Paravel after a long journey through the forests of Narnia. It was time to warn the Solo children and their friends of the impending threat the emperor posed to Narnia.

"Master, are you sure their friend has been rescued?" Anakin asked.

"Hmmm, safe she is. Warn them about the Sith we must." Yoda said firmly.

"But how will we ever get inside?" Anakin asked

"Worry about that you mustn't. Once they know we are Jedi, welcome us warmly they will." Yoda replied.

"Yes, Master." Anakin replied and bowed before Yoda.

Yoda smiled as he began hobbling up the massive staircases of Cair Paravel with Anakin close behind him. He did require some help from the young Jedi as they walked up the many flights of stairs, but he managed quite well. It wasn't long, though, before the two Jedi came across their first encounter with a Narnian guard, who happened to be Sir Gadron.

"Halt! Who are you and what business do you have being at Cair Paravel?" Gadron asked and held his spear in front of his chest in true military style.

"We request an audience with the royalty of Narnia, good knight." Anakin said.

"Hmmph, well tell me who you are before I consider letting you through." Gadron said harshly.

"I am Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight. And this here is my master, Jedi Master Yoda." Anakin said, indicating Yoda who was standing right next to him.

Yoda grinned and chuckled a little as he said "Friends of your royalty we are. Have some important information for them we do."

Gadron narrowed his eyes as he looked over Anakin and Yoda, realizing that they must be connected to the three Solo children in some way. Noticing one of his fellow faun guards walking down the stairs, he gestured for the guard to come to him.

"Sir Magnus, I need you to take over my post for a while. I need to escort our guests here to see the king." Gadron said.

"I shall do that for you, Sir Gadron." Magnus said.

_Meanwhile, deep in the snowy Narnian woods_

"Where is that fool when you need him?" Grievous growled under his breath and coughed slightly as he made his way through the woods, searching for Count Dooku.

The fierce wind and the deep snow certainly didn't make Grievous any happier, even though he was mechanically programmed to deal with such harsh weather conditions. All he could think about right now was finding Count Dooku and informing him of the Emperor's new plans.

"In the name of the Sith, where are you?" Grievous growled angrily.

"What, are you looking for me, my friend?" a familiar, deep voice said.

Grievous whirled around as he extended his two extra mechanical arms and whipped all four of his lightsabers out of his cloak, ready to defend himself. He growled evilly as he activated all four lightsabers, but was surprised to see who the mysterious voice was.

"My friend, would you really harm a fellow Sith like that?" Count Dooku said as he stepped out of the trees.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." Grievous snarled and coughed again as he deactivated his four lightsabers and slipped them back into his cloak.

"My apologies, my friend. Now tell me, why has the Emperor called on my services once more?" Dooku asked.

"We have lost Darth Maul at the hands of two annoying Padawans and their friends of Narnia. And these Padawans, plus a third one, happen to be the descendents of Anakin Skywalker, no less." Grievous replied.

"You mean Lord Vader's descendants have arrived here in this land? Can they be turned to the dark side?" Dooku asked.

"That is the plan, my friend." Sidious' voice croaked.

Dooku and Grievous looked over and saw that Sidious had made an appearance, accompanied by his two royal guards. He was cackling evilly as he walked over to his fellow Sith Lord and army general.

"Ah yes, I have my plans for those three Padawans." Sidious said.

"But how can we turn them to the dark side, Master?" Dooku asked.

"That will be quite easy, my friend. They are just Padawans, not strongly developed in the Force yet." Sidious replied.

"I do understand a little now. But tell me more of this cunning plan you have, my master." Dooku said.

"I shall do that, my friend. But walk with me back to our temple and I will tell you more." Sidious said.

The group started their long trek through the biting cold winter towards their Sith temple, ready to plan their next move. But as they were walking, Sidious had some unfortunate news to tell Dooku and Grievous regarding their prisoner.

"I must inform you that our little prisoner has been rescued by the descendants of Skywalker and their friends." Sidious said.

Grievous was quite angry at this news as his eyes literally grew red with rage and he snarled "How could you let this happen? We needed to keep her imprisoned to make the plan work!"

"No, her imprisonment was no longer necessary. With her rescue, we have drawn the descendants of Skywalker out into the open. That will make it quite easy to lure them to me, my friend." Sidious replied.

"But what about our other prisoner? Has she escaped as well?" Dooku asked.

"I sure hope she has not!" Grievous snarled before letting out a huge hacking cough.

"No, my friends. Our other prisoner is still safely imprisoned. I have masked her presence from those pesky Padawans so they could not sense her." Sidious said.

"But surely Lord Vader and Master Yoda can sense her presence." Dooku said.

"I know, that is one of my intentions. She is key to luring Lord Vader back to the dark side." Sidious replied.

"But my master, you know there are always one master and one apprentice. How will we handle all four of them at once?" Dooku asked.

"That is of no concern to us right now. I know exactly what we need to do once I have them in my clutches." Sidious replied.

"Master, we have arrived!" Grievous exclaimed and pointed towards the towering Sith temple emerging from the clearing they had come upon.

"Wonderful, my friends. Now we must go and check on our other prisoner. We must make sure she has not attempted to escape yet." Sidious said.

"We shall do that, my master." Grievous said and bowed low before Sidious.

Sidious, Dooku, and Grievous cackled evilly as they walked towards the entrance to the Sith Temple. They felt confident that they would be able to overtake Narnia and turn the descendants of Skywalker to the dark side and that nothing could interfere with their plans now.


	14. You Have Your Family and You Are Home

It was mid afternoon of the day that the rescue party had gone off in an attempt to rescue Lucy and there was still no word on their progress. This greatly worried everyone, but especially Edmund and Anakin. While they were trying their hardest to concentrate on developing a defense strategy for Cair Paravel, they were still wondering how their siblings and friends were doing.

"I'm so worried about them. I hope they got Lucy." Edmund said.

"I'm sure they did, Ed. I just hope that Jaina and Jacen know how to use the Force well enough to get past the guards and those two evil Sith Lords." Anakin said.

"I hope so, too. I just wish I could be there with them, it would be the only way I could make this whole mess up to Lucy." Edmund replied.

"Edmund, for the last time, this was not your fault. Trust me; you would be dead along with those four guards if you had gone after Darth Sidious and Darth Maul. I'm sure Lucy knows that you tried to rescue her and she probably feels grateful for it. She doesn't hate you, believe me. I'm sure she still loves you and will be quite happy to see you when she comes back." Anakin said.

"And I love her, too. I won't feel better until I see her walk through those doors into Cair Paravel alive." Edmund said.

"I know, that's normal to feel that way. Now, if I may say so, we need to get back to work on this defense strategy." Anakin replied.

"Right you are, Ani. Now if those guards have those light guns like you said, how can the Narnian army defend themselves against that?" Edmund said.

"Oh, that won't be a problem. You see, even though the stormtroopers have armor on it doesn't protect them all over their bodies. I know that they don't have protection on their necks, so that will be a key target for the army." Anakin said.

"Sir Gadron requests permission to speak to you, sire." Gadron said and the two boys looked up to see the faun guard standing in the doorway of the conference room.

"Permission granted, Sir Gadron." Edmund said as he stood up.

"Sire, there are two visitors here to see you. They claim to have some vital information you need to know. Shall I escort them inside?" Gadron asked.

"Yes, escort them into the throne room. We will receive them in there." Edmund replied.

"Yes, sire." Gadron said and bowed before leaving the conference room.

Both Edmund and Anakin were wondering who these two mystery visitors could be, especially since Sir Gadron said that they claimed to have some vital information. They had a feeling that this particular information had something to do with the Sith's appearance in Narnia and wouldn't be news that they wanted to hear. But as Edmund took his seat in his throne and Anakin stood next to him, they were ready to hear whatever info these visitors had.

"Right this way, please." they heard Sir Gadron say to the two visitors.

What they saw next truly surprised them. As the other guards in the room snapped to attention, Sir Gadron entered with the two mystery visitors behind him. Edmund and Anakin's eyes grew huge when they saw the two visitors walk behind Gadron as he escorted them down the main aisle of the throne room. It was Anakin Skywalker and Yoda that had arrived at Cair Paravel.

"Sire, I present to you Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Yoda." Gadron said and stepped aside.

"King Edmund the Just, greetings to you. Come with something very important to tell we have." Yoda said.

"That is wonderful, Yoda." Edmund said and turned to look at little Anakin, who had a look of pure shock on his face.

"Grandfather? Is that you?" Anakin managed to say.

"It is me, grandson. I have come to see you." adult Anakin said with a huge smile on his face.

Everyone was quite surprised with what little Anakin did next. Almost as if acting on impulse, he ran right up to his grandfather and flung his arms around him for a huge hug. While adult Anakin was quite surprised that his grandson did this, he happily returned the hug.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do this, grandson." adult Anakin said as he continued to hug his youngest grandchild.

"Same here, Grandfather. I thought I would never get to hug you but now that I can, I'm quite happy." little Anakin replied.

"Beautiful this is, warms my heart it does." Yoda replied and chuckled.

"Same here, Master. And I can't wait to see your brother and sister when they return." adult Anakin said with an arm around little Anakin's shoulder.

"Do you know anything about them? Is Lucy okay?" Edmund asked.

"Worry about your sister you mustn't. Safe from the Sith she is." Yoda replied.

"How do you know that? Are you sure she's okay?" Edmund asked.

"I would trust Master Yoda, sire. He is one with much wisdom in his years." Anakin replied, to which Yoda gave him an amused grin.

Edmund still looked a little unsure, though. While he had learned to appreciate Force knowledge a little bit better, he still would not feel better until he saw his little sister in person and knew that she was alive and well. And when General Oreius appeared in the throne room accompanied by Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, he would realize he would get that chance.

"What do you have to tell us, Oreius?" Edmund asked.

"Sire, I have received word from the lookout. They tell me that the rescue party is in sight of Cair Paravel and Queen Lucy is with them." Oreius replied.

"Is she alive?" little Anakin asked.

"Very much so, Sir Anakin. She is alive, but I must recommend you and King Edmund make some preparations for her so she can feel comfortable once she arrives." Oreius said.

"Yes you must, King Edmund. I can't wait to see our beloved Queen again!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"Very well. Oreius, I want you to stand at the main entrance to the castle so the rescue party can be greeted properly." Edmund said.

"Yes, your majesty." Oreius said.

"And beavers, I have some important assignments for you as well. Mr. Beaver, you are to go inform the kitchen staff to start preparing Lucy's favorite meal for dinner. Mrs. Beaver, you are to go tell Lucy's handmaiden to have a warm bath, clean clothes, and a cup of hot chocolate ready for her when she arrives." Edmund said.

"We will do that, sire." Mr. Beaver said and excitedly walked out of the throne room with his wife in tow, both of them smiling.

Edmund was also smiling brightly as he watched the beavers leave and Oreius make his way to the main entrance of the castle. He was happy that he would get to see his little sister again and hoped that she would not be mad at him for the kidnapping.

"This must be a very happy moment for you." adult Anakin said.

"Oh it is, sir. I can't wait to see my sister again." Edmund replied.

"Then why are you always constantly teasing her?" little Anakin asked.

"Because it's my own special way of showing that I love her." Edmund said.

Anakin snickered a little and watched as his grandfather and Yoda made their way into a side hallway, specifically it was the hallway where he had come across Jaina attempting to comfort a very emotional Susan upon their arrival at Cair Paravel.

"Attention!" he and Edmund heard Oreius exclaim and saw the other guards in the room stiffen up in true military style.

As the big double doors into the throne room slowly swung open, Edmund and Anakin felt quite excited at who they saw enter. It was Peter, Susan, Jaina, Jacen and Mr. Tumnus being lead by Aslan and Oreius down the long throne room aisle. In Peter's arms was a shaken up Lucy who had her arms around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder. It broke Edmund's heart to see his little sister in this condition; he could only imagine the ordeal she had to go through when she was held captive.

"Edmund, we have returned. I must now reclaim my title as High King." Peter said.

"You may do that, Peter." Edmund replied, which perked up Lucy a little.

The little queen slowly turned her head around and was surprised to see Edmund sitting in his throne, smiling at her. She was so happy that her older brother was still alive and started squirming around in Peter's arms excitedly.

"Edmund! You're alive!" she shrieked as Peter set her down.

As soon as Peter set her down on the floor, Lucy immediately darted over to Edmund and pounced on him, squeezing her arms around his waist in a tight hug. Even though Edmund was still a little sore from the lightning attack, he gratefully hugged his little sister back as he was happy that she was home safely.

"Of course I'm alive, Lucy. What makes you think I wasn't?" Edmund asked as he stroked his sister's head.

"Those mean men that took me, they told me you were dead. They even showed me your sword and shield and the sword had blood on it." Lucy moaned as she buried her face into Edmund's chest.

"And you believed them." Edmund said in disbelief.

"Sire, I told her the blood on your sword was faun blood. But she didn't believe me; I think she had to see this for herself." Mr. Tumnus said.

"Lu, the white witch couldn't kill me. Why would you believe that those two men could?" Edmund asked.

"I'm sorry, Ed." Lucy moaned as she started to cry again.

"Don't worry about it, Lu. At least you believe us now and you're home." Susan said.

Lucy tearfully nodded at her sister as she curled up in Edmund's lap and he continued to hug her. It was the first time in a long time Edmund did not push Lucy away when she tried to hug him and everyone was quite happy about that, but especially Lucy.

"I love you, Edmund. I missed you." Lucy said softly.

"I love you too, Lu. I'm glad you're home." Edmund replied.

Satisfied with the reunion between his little brother and sister, Peter turned to face the crowd gathered in the throne room as he had a very important announcement to make.

"Hear this, my fellow citizens of Narnia. Queen Lucy the Valiant has been safely returned to Cair Paravel where she belongs. As such, we may proceed with the birthday celebrations planned for tomorrow." he declared.

He was met with a happy round of applause from everyone in the throne room and a happy smile from Susan. She was thrilled that they could finally go on with her 15th birthday celebrations the next day. And someone else was happy that everything was right in Cair Paravel.

"A lovely sight this is." Yoda said and everyone turned to see him emerging from the side hallway with Anakin in tow.

"Yoda! You're here too!" Lucy squealed excitedly.

"Yes I am. Your kidnapping a terrible tragedy it was. Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart." Yoda replied.

"Thank you very much, sir." Lucy said and grinned as she turned around to look at the others.

Everyone grinned back at her except for Jaina and Jacen, who had looks of pure shock on their faces as they stared at their grandfather. Adult Anakin couldn't help but grin at his two oldest grandchildren as they looked at him in amazement.

"Grandfather? You came?" Jaina finally managed to say.

"Of course I did, my dear granddaughter. I came to help you and your friends." Anakin replied.

Jaina and Jacen looked over at their little brother, who was trying not to snicker. But as he had done earlier, the twins ran over to their grandfather and wrapped their arms around him in a huge hug. Adult Anakin graciously returned their hug, happy that he got to hug all three of his grandchildren now.

"We love you, grandfather." Jacen whispered.

"I love you as well. I've dreamed of this day for so long." adult Anakin replied.

"That's so sweet." Lucy gushed.

"Yes it is, Lu. Now I think you need something to feel better and I know who can do that." Edmund replied.

At that moment, a dryad servant appeared from the side hallway and made her way up to the four thrones. Lucy perked up when she saw the dryad as she recognized her as her own handmaiden.

"Amelia!" Lucy shrieked and leapt off of Edmund's lap happily.

"It is good to see you again, my lady. Now if you would follow me, I have a warm bath, a clean dress, and a cup of hot chocolate waiting for you." Amelia said.

"Oh thank you so much. I do appreciate this." Lucy said.

"Oh don't thank me, my lady. Thank King Edmund, it was his idea to do this for you." Amelia replied.

Lucy gave Edmund a quick hug and said "Thank you, Ed." before Amelia lead her away to her chambers, where she would make sure Lucy would start to feel better after her long ordeal with the two Sith Lords. There was a glimmer of hope for Narnia with Lucy's safe return, even though they knew they weren't safe from the Sith just yet.


	15. Mysterious Disturbance

While Lucy was being tended to by her handmaiden and her siblings were discussing some new battle plans with Mr. Tumnus and the beavers, the Solo children were having a private conversation with Yoda and their grandfather regarding all that they had to go through when they went to rescue Lucy. It was a very in depth conversation to say the least.

"You actually had to face Darth Maul?" adult Anakin asked.

"Oh yes. He told us if we left now, he would let Lucy go. But we could sense he was lying." Jaina said.

"Hmmm, lies and deceit. That is the way of the dark side." Yoda replied.

"And you want to know what else he said? He said to Jaina 'I can sense fear and anger in you, young Padawan. But you don't use them.' Do you know what he meant by that?" Jacen asked.

"Oh my." adult Anakin mumbled as he got a nervous look on his face and began pacing back and forth while Yoda sighed anxiously and closed his eyes tightly.

"Did well confronting the Sith you did. Controlled your anger quite well." he finally said to the Solos.

"Why thank you, Master Yoda. But what's wrong, grandfather? What did Darth Maul mean by that? Do I really have fear and anger inside of me?" Jaina asked worriedly.

"Jaina, you are a strong willed Padawan. But I am worried you will make the same mistake I did and turn to the dark side." adult Anakin replied.

"Much concern you have, young Skywalker. Terrible things for them the Sith have planned." Yoda added in.

The Solo children looked quite worried at Yoda's comment, wondering what sort of terrible things Emperor Palpatine had planned for him. But they had yet another question to ask Yoda and their grandfather.

"Grandfather, when we were in the dungeon rescuing Lucy we sensed another presence in there." Jacen said.

"You did? Did you know who or what was causing it?" little Anakin asked.

"Yes we did sense something, Ani. But for some reason we could not figure out the source of this disturbance. Plus we were in such a hurry to get Lucy that we had no time to investigate it." Jacen replied.

"Hmmm, reach out with the Force we will to figure this out. Meditate on this I must." Yoda replied.

_Back in the Sith temple_

"My master, I have knowledge that those pesky Padawans and their friends are plotting some sort of celebration for tomorrow. Would this not be the perfect time to strike a surprise attack?" Dooku asked.

"No, my friend. Let them have their pitiful celebration, it will be their last before we strike them down." Sidious croaked in reply.

"Ah, that is a good idea. They deserve every last bit of fun they get." Grievous growled.

"Yes, Grievous. Now go check on our other prisoner. Make sure she has not gotten away yet." Sidious replied.

"Yes, my master." Grievous wheezed and let out a hacking cough before marching off to the dungeon.

Sidious snickered evilly along with Dooku. While they may have lost Lucy, they still had this other prisoner of theirs and she could be used as another bait to set their evil plan in motion.

_In Cair Paravel_

Yoda had made good on his decision and was alone in the conference room meditating. As he was levitating off of the ground with his eyes closed, he was deep in thought as he concentrated on who or what was causing the source of this mysterious Force disturbance the Solos had sensed in the Sith Temple. He was quite determined to find out the cause and if it was any relevance to the Solos and their grandfather.

"Master, have you discovered anything yet?" Anakin asked as he walked into the conference room.

Yoda sighed as he slowly levitated back onto the floor and picked up his walking stick. He hobbled over to Anakin, still with a look of concentration on his face. He knew that he had to reveal to his Jedi friend what he saw in his visions.

"Saw something I did, the source of the disturbance it was." Yoda said.

"What is the cause of it, Master?" Anakin asked.

"Not what, my friend. But who." Yoda replied as he smiled.

"Who? Well, who is the cause of this disturbance?" Anakin asked.

Yoda motioned for Anakin to sit down in one of the chairs in the conference room as he knew Anakin would be quite shocked by this revelation that he had.

"Someone you know quite well. Have not seen her for many years." Yoda added.

"She? Who is this woman, Master?" Anakin asked.

Yoda grinned at his Jedi friend as he said "Very close to your family. The grandmother of the Padawans she is."

Anakin's eyes grew huge and he had to lean back in his chair with a hand to his forehead to prevent himself from fainting. He knew exactly who Yoda was talking about and could not believe that she was the one causing the disturbance in the Force.

"My Force, I can't believe she's returned. Why is she here, Master?" Anakin asked, still in shock.

"Hmmm, difficult to see. A prisoner of the Sith she is." Yoda said.

"Then we must rescue her." Anakin replied.

"No, rescue is not necessary. Rescuing herself is what she is doing." Yoda said.

"But how can she do that? And what should we tell my grandchildren and the others? I'm worried about how they will take this news." Anakin said.

"Worry not you must. In due time tell them we will. For now, concentrate on destroying the Sith we must." Yoda said.


	16. For The Love of A Sister

Padme sat quietly in the corner of her cell, all sorts of thoughts going through her mind. For example: _Why am I here? Where am I? What does Palpatine have in mind this time? And where's my precious Ani?_ were thoughts that she had.

"I'm so confused." she said to herself.

"Oh shut up and listen!" a familiar wheezy voice said.

Padme's head whipped around to the doorway of her cell and she saw General Grievous standing there, one of his lightsabers firmly in his mechanical hand and his eyes narrowed in anger at her.

"Grievous! What do you want now?" Padme asked.

"My master has requested that I inform you that you better not dare escape." Grievous snarled before coughing.

"Or else what?" Padme asked

Grievous growled evilly as he flicked on his lightsaber and waved it around menacingly. Knowing full well how skilled Grievous was with a lightsaber despite the fact that he was not strong in the Force, Padme cringed a little.

"I thought so." Grievous snarled and abruptly turned around to leave the cell.

"Wait! Can you at least tell me where I am and why I'm here?" Padme asked, earning a sharp glare from Grievous.

"If you're that stupid, why should I tell you?" Grievous snapped and slid the cell door shut.

Padme was extremely confused by now. She also knew that the only way to figure out what was going on and why she had been brought to this mysterious place was to figure out how to escape and get to the bottom of things.

_Back in Cair Paravel_

Lucy was starting to feel a little better now, having just had her first decent meal in almost a week. What made her even happier was that the kitchen staff had made her favorite meal for dinner, complete with her favorite dessert of cherry pie. Now she was in the lounge with her family and friends, snuggled up in Peter's lap and her head rested against his chest. Peter squeezed her tightly to make her feel safe and comfortable as he knew she was still shaken up from what the Sith had put her through.

"So Lu, how do you feel now?" Peter asked her.

"Scared." Lucy whimpered.

"Was it really that terrible for you, my lady?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"It was horrible, Mr. Tumnus! Those men are so mean and vile!" Lucy cried as the tears started to flow down her face again.

"What did they do to you?" Peter asked as he hugged his little sister in his arms.

"They barely fed me! I only got fed 3 times and the only food they gave me was stale bread and warm water. Plus I had no mattress or blanket in that cramped cell so I was quite uncomfortable." Lucy sobbed.

"How can anyone be so cruel?" Susan asked as she ran her fingers through Lucy's hair while the little girl continued to cry.

"Sorry to say, but that is how the Sith are. They could care less if their prisoners are hungry and uncomfortable, as they have absolutely no compassion for the feelings of others. Cruelty and torment is how they live." Jacen said.

Both Peter and Susan looked horrified at Jacen's description of the Sith while they continued to comfort Lucy, feeling even more upset at how she was treated when she was held captive.

"Oh Lu, we can't even imagine how you felt when you were in prison." Susan said.

"I felt so scared and alone, I don't even know how long I was in there." Lucy moaned.

"You were in there for almost five days; in fact we came and got you on the afternoon of the fifth day." Susan said.

"And you were only fed 3 times during those five days? That's so inhumane." Peter said.

"I'm going to get them for that! How dare they do that to you, Lucy!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Ed, what did we say about it not being your fault?" Peter said sternly.

"What do you mean, Peter?" Lucy asked.

Everyone explained to her how Edmund had tried to rescue her from the Sith, only to be knocked unconscious by the Force lightning. When he had awoken from his state of unconsciousness and realized Lucy was gone, he had felt quite guilty about not being able to rescue her and still felt that way even though she was back home. Lucy looked surprised as she looked over at Edmund, who had a depressed look on his face.

"Eddie, why would you ever feel guilty?" she asked.

"I could have gotten you away from those evil men and you wouldn't have been treated so horribly." Edmund replied softly.

Lucy immediately hopped off of Peter's lap and sat next to Edmund on the sofa, snuggling up next to him and holding his hand. It took everything in Edmund not to cry at his little sister's display of love towards him.

"Eddie, please don't feel guilty. You didn't kidnap me, those two men did. They should be the ones to blame, not you. You did the right thing by trying to rescue me and that's all that matters. If you're looking for forgiveness, I forgive you because I love you." Lucy said.

Edmund couldn't hold in his emotions any longer and held Lucy in his arms as he cried his eyes out. Anakin had been right; Lucy didn't hate him for failing to rescue her from the Sith. She was just grateful that he attempted to rescue her and that was all that mattered to her.

"I love you too, Lu." Edmund tearfully said.

"Wow, first time in a long time Edmund shows his emotions." Peter whispered.

"At least we know he loves Lucy." Jaina whispered back.

"Well, as touching as this is, I think it's time we all went to bed. We all have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Susan said.

"But especially you, my lady." Mr. Tumnus said.

Susan smiled at Mr. Tumnus, knowing that he was referring to her 15th birthday celebration tomorrow. But as she followed everyone out of the lounge, she felt someone tugging on her arm.

"Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone tonight." Lucy whimpered as she clung to Susan's arm.

"You won't be, Lu. I have one of our female centaurs standing on guard outside your window." Peter replied.

Lucy still gave Peter her sad puppy dog look as she was still feeling frightened about spending the night alone in her bedroom. Sensing that the mere presence of the guard would not calm Lucy down, Jaina got an idea.

"Hey Lucy, would you like me and Susan to camp out in your bedroom tonight? We'll just get our pillows and blankets from our rooms and sleep on the floor." Jaina said and looked over at Susan for her approval.

"Why not, Jaina? I wouldn't want to be alone after such an ordeal, either." Susan said.

"Oh, that's so wonderful! I would love that!" Lucy squealed happily.

_In Lucy's bedroom_

Lucy was settled into her bed, wearing a light pink satin nightgown and her hair tied into a ponytail with a pink ribbon. Susan and Jaina had their pillows and blankets set up on the floor but were sitting on the edge of Lucy's bed talking to her.

"How does it feel to be home?" Susan asked her.

"I feel happy to be home, it was terrible being in prison." Lucy replied softly.

"I still can't believe that those men were so cruel to you. You didn't deserve that, Lu." Susan replied.

Lucy's face scrunched up again as more tears began to pour from her eyes and she started shaking again. Susan couldn't help but cry herself as she wrapped her arms around her little sister and stroked her hair, with Jaina rubbing Lucy's back.

"I hate them so much! They're so mean!" Lucy sobbed hysterically.

"We know, sweetheart. We hate them too but we're just glad we got you away from them." Jaina said.

"Do you love me, though?" Lucy asked.

"Of course we do, Lucy. Why would you ask such a question?" Jaina asked with complete surprise.

"Those mean men said so many terrible things to me. They told me no one loved me and no one was looking for me. They even said you abandoned me, Jaina." Lucy sobbed.

That part really stung Jaina and Susan and broke their hearts completely. Now they truly knew how heartless the Sith were if they would go so far as to tell these outrageous lies to Lucy. They also knew that they had to convince her that what they told her wasn't true at all.

"Lucy, you shouldn't believe anything they tell you. Lies and deceit are the ways of the Sith and they always will be." Jaina said.

Susan, meanwhile, held Lucy out in front of her so they were eye to eye and said to her "No matter what anyone says to you, we love you so much. We always will love you, Lucy. You are our little sister and our best friend. We really were quite lonely without you when you were missing and we were so scared we would never see you again. You're a wonderful sister and friend, always remember that."

Lucy just let the tears flow down her face as Susan and Jaina embraced her in a fierce group hug. It really hit home to her right now how much she was loved by her family, friends, and her subjects in Narnia.

"I'm so sorry I believed them. I should have believed you instead." she sobbed into Jaina's shoulder.

"It's alright, sweetheart. It's not your fault." Jaina replied.

"Thank you." Lucy whispered softly.

As the three girls sat on the bed, still embraced in their group hug, everything felt okay. While they knew they still had the Sith to deal with, they were reunited again as sisters and best friends. And tomorrow they would be able to honor Susan as their sister and best friends through a glorious celebration.


	17. Celebration

**(A/N: I want to thank my two closest fanfiction friends for their inspirations for this chapter: Bobbius Maximus and Jareth Sparrow. Thanks for your thoughts and ideas, they were wonderful.)**

_The next morning_

"Susan! Susan! Wake up, it's your birthday!" Lucy squealed as she pounced on top of Susan who was sound asleep on the plush carpet of Lucy's bedroom floor.

"Lucy, what time is it?" a half asleep Susan groaned.

"It's 7:30 in the morning, silly!" Lucy squealed.

"For the love of Aslan, Lucy, what time did we get to sleep last night?" Susan groaned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Um, 2 in the morning?" Lucy asked innocently.

"Try four in the morning, Lucy." Jaina piped up from where she was sleeping by the door.

Lucy squirmed when she heard Jaina say that as she had no idea that it had been that late when the three of them finally fell asleep after a long night of talking. Then again, they had been talking for so long that she had simply lost track of time.

"Just a couple more hours, Lu. Please?" Susan begged.

"Oh alright, Susan." Lucy moaned and climbed back into bed.

But Lucy was still so excited that she couldn't really sleep as she lay in her bed while Susan and Jaina promptly fell back asleep. She just squirmed under her covers, anxious to begin the birthday celebrations for her sister.

_An hour and a half later_

"Susan! Time to get up!" Lucy shrieked excitedly as she shook Susan to get her to wake up.

"Alright, alright. I'm awake, Lu." Susan said as she sat up.

Lucy immediately flung her arms around Susan's neck and almost strangled her in a tight hug while whispering "Happy birthday, Susan. I love you." into her ear.

"Thank you, Lu." Susan whispered back.

"Oh yes, happy birthday. Are you excited for today?" Jaina asked as she got dressed in her Jedi clothes.

"Of course I am, I've got the best birthday present right here." Susan said, indicating Lucy who still had her arms around Susan's neck in a tight hug.

Lucy laughed as she buried her face into Susan's shoulder and hugged her even tighter. It sure felt great to be back home at Cair Paravel and being able to celebrate her big sister's birthday.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get dressed and let's eat breakfast so we can start the celebrations!" Lucy squealed excitedly.

"Alright, Lu. If you would stop strangling me like this, then maybe I could." Susan replied.

Jaina was more than happy to pry Lucy off of Susan's neck, as Lucy simply attached herself around Jaina's waist this time in a tight hug, thrilled that she was going to spend some quality time with her two big sisters.

_In the Sith Temple_

"My lord, today is the day of their merriment. Are you quite sure that this would not be the perfect time to strike them down?" Dooku asked his master.

"Patience, my friend. Allow them to have their pitiful celebration. It will be their last before we strike them down." Sidious replied.

_In the dining hall of Cair Paravel_

Both the Pevensies and the Solos were now awake, fully dressed, and enjoying a delicious birthday breakfast in honor of Susan. The meal was quite filling and hearty, consisting of scrambled eggs, sausage, fruit, orange juice, and Narnian toast, much to Susan's delight.

"Oh Peter, you shouldn't have." she said as she placed a piece of toast on her plate.

"Of course I should have, Su. It's your birthday and this is the perfect way to start off the celebration." Peter replied.

"I take it there's more then?" Susan asked with a smirk on her face.

"Certainly, Su. But we're not going to tell you what it is yet, it has to be a surprise." Peter replied.

Susan looked over at Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin, hopeful that they could use the Force to tell her what her birthday surprises would be. But all three of them shook their heads no, indicating that they wouldn't tell her anything.

"We may be strong in the Force, Susan, but we're only supposed to use it for things of great importance." Anakin said.

"But this is important if it's my birthday." Susan replied.

"We're still not going to tell you. You'll have to wait and find out for yourself." Jacen said.

Susan groaned as she continued to eat her breakfast as she really wanted to know what her siblings and friends had planned for her birthday. But they were quite stubborn and refused to let anything slip until the time was right.

"Su, you are to meet us in the westward lounge at exactly noon for your next surprise." Peter said.

"Oh really. And I take it you won't tell me what it is?" Susan asked.

"No I will not. But trust me, you'll love it." Peter replied.

"I sure hope so." Susan said.

_Noon, in the westward lounge_

The Pevensies, the Solos, the beavers, and Mr. Tumnus had all gathered in the westward lounge for Susan's next birthday surprise. They were enjoying a light lunch together, but they also had some small presents to give to Susan as well.

"Who wants to give the first present?" Peter asked.

"Me! Me! Me!" Lucy squealed and bounced up and down excitedly on the couch where she was sitting.

"Typical." Edmund mumbled under his breath.

"Alright Lu, you go first." Peter said.

Lucy smiled as she picked up the blue velvet box from the center of the table and placed it in Susan's hands with a greeting of "Happy birthday, Susan."

"Thank you, Lu." Susan said and flipped the box open.

Susan's hand flew up to her mouth and tears formed into her eyes upon seeing the gold heart necklace in the box. It was a lovely gift from her precious little sister who she almost lost. The "Sisters Forever" inscription was what made it even more heartwarming, as evident to Lucy.

"Do you like it?" Lucy asked.

"Oh Lu, this is so beautiful. Thank you so much." Susan replied and pulled her sister into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you like it, Susan. But we have more presents for you." Lucy replied.

"Oh yes, my lady." This is from me." Mr. Tumnus said and placed a small handkerchief on Susan's lap.

It was quite similar to the one Lucy had received from Mr. Tumnus at the coronation ceremony, but this handkerchief had a blue border with Susan's initials stitched in one of the corners. It also had a few daisies stitched under her initials to give it a more pretty touch.

"How pretty. I like it very much, Tumnus." Susan said.

"And I think you'll like our gift, dearie." Mrs. Beaver said.

"Oh I think so too, Queen Susan. We think it's perfect for you." Mr. Beaver added in.

Susan gasped in amazement at what the Beavers' present was for her: it was a small wooden figurine of Susan with her bow and arrow in a fighter's stance. She patted the beavers on their heads as a gesture of thanks and appreciation for this lovely gift.

"Well, Su, these are all lovely gifts. I'm glad you like them. But there's more." Edmund said.

"Oh really, Ed? Just how many surprises do you have for me today?" Susan asked.

"Plenty, Su. Including this one from me and Peter." Edmund said and pulled out something from behind the sofa Susan was sitting on.

At first glance, it appeared to be the same quiver of arrows that Susan had received from Father Christmas three years earlier. But she soon noticed the ornate inscription on it just below her initials:

_Susan the Gentle, Queen of Narnia_

_Beloved queen, sister, and friend to all_

Once again, Susan was moved to tears upon seeing the inscription and practically yanked her brothers into a group hug. It was a lovely inscription that touched her deeply. Peter and Edmund couldn't help but smile themselves as their sister was practically suffocating them in the group hug.

"You know, Su, we would like it if we could get some fresh air. You still have one more present to receive." Edmund said.

"Oh, I do?" Susan asked as she finally let go of her brothers.

"Yes, you do. I think you'll like this one." Anakin said and handed Susan a box wrapped in gold wrapping paper.

Susan was extremely curious as she ripped off the gold wrapping paper and ribbon. What in Narnia could the Solos have given her that was so interesting that it had to be wrapped up like this?

"Oh my…" Susan softly exclaimed as she opened the box and lifted out a brown hooded robe.

"Whatever is that?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"That, Tumnus, is a Jedi robe. Now Susan is an honorary Jedi." Jacen replied.

"I love it, Jacen. Thank you so much. And thanks to all of you for these wonderful presents. I truly appreciate it." Susan said.

"We're glad you do, Susan, because we have one more surprise for you. Meet us in the throne room at 3 p.m. sharp this afternoon and do not be late." Peter said with an amused smirk on his face.

_At 3 p.m. in the throne room_

The throne room was filled with the loyal subjects of the Pevensies, ready for a grand celebration. Tables with blue and gold tablecloths were filled with good food and blue and gold banners were hung all around the room. Even Susan's throne was decorated with a long blue ribbon along the back of it. As everyone ate, danced, or talked, Susan was completely taken aback by all of this.

"Oh, you shouldn't have." Susan said as she admired the decorated room.

"Yes we should have, Su. It's your special day and you deserve it." Edmund replied.

"Enjoy the fun, Susan. It's all for you." Jaina replied.

Susan smiled as she went to talk to a dryad about how much this celebration meant to her. And it really did, considering that Lucy was back home safe and sound and this party could not have gone on without her. With all the feasting, dancing, and talking that went on, the party ended up going into the wee hours of the morning.


	18. A Great Escape

**(A/N: Yes, I'm back! Sorry about the long wait, but school caught up to me and I just finished up my final exams so I can breathe easy now. Thanks to all of you for being so patient but an extra special thanks to Bobbius Maximus for pushing me to get started on this chapter and actually finishing it.)**

Padme had her ear pressed up against her cell door, listening to the steps of the guards outside. She had spent the whole day trying to figure out if there was a pattern to their movements that would allow her to plan her escape. So far, she seemed to have figured out what was going on and was waiting for the perfect moment.

"As soon as he passes, I can make my move." she whispered to herself.

As the steps got softer and softer, Padme kept her eye on the ceiling of her cell, specifically the grate in the middle of the ceiling. Behind that panel was literally her key to getting out of this cell and figuring out what was going on.

"Ok, you cover the south sector while I give the report to the emperor." she heard one of the guards say.

"Affirmative." another guard said.

Padme clenched her fists in anticipation as she heard the guards' footsteps get softer and softer. When she could hear then no more, she knew that it was now or never. She had to make her move if she wanted to escape. She stood underneath the ceiling grated and managed to get her fingers around it.

"Great!" she said and popped it out, tossing the grate aside on the floor.

She reached her hand into the open hole and started feeling around for what she was looking for: a hidden keypad in the ceiling. Having some previous knowledge of how Imperial cells worked, she knew this keypad was there in case a guard should accidentally get locked inside a cell, he could use a special code to open the door and escape. Padme also had a general idea of what the code might be, having done some spying around when she had been alive in her own universe.

"Come on, I want to get out of here." Padme mumbled as she input the code into the keypad.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard a low beeping sound and saw her cell door slide open, but she was still wary of the guards on patrol. Knowing to keep a close eye out for them, she carefully peeked her head out the door and quickly scanned the hallway for any sign of the guards.

"Ok, it's now or never." she whispered and slowly stepped out of her cell.

Even though she saw no guards, Padme was still quite cautious and walked as quietly as possible out of the cell block. How she wished for a blaster or some sort of weapon on her right now, as it would ease a lot of her nervousness.

"Ok, now cover the cell block again and check for any suspicious activity." she heard the guard say.

"Yes, sir." another guard replied.

Panicking, Padme ducked into a nearby niche to hide and plan her next move in her escape. It was then she glanced at the wall and noticed a lone key panel. She figured it was something that opened and closed the main entrance to the cell block, but she had another idea on how to put it to good use.

"I supposed I could hotwire this thing." she said.

Padme slid her finger underneath the panel covering and wiggled it a little to pop the covering off so she could get at the wires underneath. Once the covering was popped open, Padme smiled as she began to fumble around with the wiring underneath, being extremely careful not to electrocute herself.

"Come on, don't let me down." she said quietly as she tried to wiggled a wire bunch free from its place in the wall.

"Who's there?" she heard one of the guards say and immediately backed up against the corner of the niche.

"Oh Force." Padme cursed silently and continued to try and get the wiring free.

Slowly but surely, the wiring started to slide free from its position underneath the keypad. Padme held her breath as the wiring slipped out and she held it in her hand, the end of it throwing sparks. Fearing electrocution, she held it away from her and waited for the guard to make an appearance.

"I said, who's there?" she heard the guard say and his footsteps grew louder.

Clenching the wire in her fist away from her, Padme knew that once the guard made his appearance in front of her, she would have to make her move. She stood up straight against the wall, her hand trembling as she held the sparking wires out into the corridor.

"You! What are you doing with that?" the stormtrooper exclaimed upon noticing Padme holding the wires.

"This!" she exclaimed and touched the wires to his neck.

The stormtrooper shook violently as electricity surged throughout his body, almost as if he was receiving a blast of Force lightning. Eventually, he collapsed to the floor, lifeless and no longer able to handle the stress of such a forceful electric shock. Padme nudged his body with her foot, but he didn't flinch. Satisfied, she carefully removed his blaster from the holster and clipped it onto her belt.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." she said.

Padme carefully made her way out of the cellblock area and further into the temple, desperate to get out and figure out what was going on. As she passed through the many hallways, she came upon a small conference room. From the room she heard three familiar voices discussing something; in fact these were three voices she hoped never to hear again. Padme pressed herself up against the wall and stood as quiet as a mouse, trying to avoid being heard by these three horrible Siths.

"My master, is it a good idea to go out in this dreadful weather?" Dooku asked.

"It is, my friend. This blizzard will be a distraction to our enemies. They will not be able to fight as well." Sidious said.

"And we will? Can our troops handle it?" Grievous wheezed and coughed loudly, causing Padme to cringe in the hall.

"They have everything they need to deal with this blizzard. Our enemies do not, that is why we will go out and storm their precious castle once the snow hits." Sidious said.

Padme was just shocked and shaking in fear as she slowly tiptoed away from the conference room and out of the hallway into the main audience chamber. She had no idea what land she was in, but the simple fact that these Sith wanted to overtake it scared her enough as it was. Now she was really desperate to figure out how to get help and hopefully find her beloved Anakin.

"I wonder what my Ani would think." she said as she left the audience chamber and into the hallway that would lead her to the temple's main entrance.

But she stopped short at the hallway's exit, as she noticed two more stormtroopers standing on guard at the main doors. Padme quickly pulled the blaster from her belt and took aim at the guards, keeping her finger over the trigger.

"Do you think that the other prisoner will try to escape?" one of the guards asked.

"I doubt it, the emperor ordered security to be stepped up after the last escape so she probably wouldn't try." the other guard said.

Suddenly a blaster shot rang out, hitting the first guard on the back and causing him to collapse dead on the floor. The other guard went for his blaster and noticed Padme standing at the exit to the hallway, her blaster aimed right at him.

"What are you do—?" the other guard started to ask before he received a blaster shot in the neck.

"Finally, I can get out of here." Padme said once she had dispatched the two guards.

But, as she would soon realize, her escape wouldn't be so easy anymore. For once Padme stepped over the dead guards and pushed open the main doors, she was hit with a blast of fiercely cold air. To her horror, she had stepped outside into the beginning of a terrible winter blizzard. Sidious wasn't kidding when he said how terrible the weather was and Padme now realized how much more difficult it would be to figure out what was going on.

"Ani, where are you? I need you." she said softly.


	19. Reality

_In the Sith Temple_

"Is she gone yet, Grievous?" Sidious croaked.

Grievous, who had been inspecting the hallway outside the conference room, grumbled under his breath as he stomped back inside the room and let out a huge, hacking cough. He sat down hard in a chair, obviously furious that Padme had escaped so easily.

"Yes she is, my master. Another prisoner has escaped." he snarled.

"Good, good. Everything is as I have foreseen it." Sidious replied.

"How could you let this prisoner escape? I had orders from you to warn her not to do it." Grievous snapped angrily.

"Patience, General. It was all part of my plan." Sidious calmly replied.

"What plan would that be?" Grievous asked.

"My friend, it is all very simple. That was a false plan to throw off that foolish girl. The storm will simply give us more time to prepare for the attack we will spring on their castle." Sidious replied.

"What will we do to prepare, my master?" Dooku asked.

"It's very simple, my friend. We will spend time with the troops training them how to handle these insolent creatures." Sidious replied.

"Would that be why we have waited out their day of merriment and this dreadful storm?" Dooku asked.

"Precisely, my friend. Now we must begin our preparations. No more time can be wasted." Sidious replied.

"Yes, my master." Dooku replied and bowed low.

_Outside in the snow_

Padme was having a terrible time trying to fight her way through the snowstorm, which seemed to grow stronger by the second. The wind howled louder, the snow fell faster, and her face was red and stinging from the cold. The fact that she was only wearing a flimsy, white, wraparound pants suit with a thin white cape didn't help.

"Force, this must be colder than Hoth." she mumbled as the wind whipped around her.

The snow was around her ankles by now, so Padme was practically dragging her feet as she walked through the forest. She really was desperate to find her beloved Anakin, if he was anywhere in this mysterious land at all, and get to the bottom of what was going on. But she also knew that she would not last much longer in this awful blizzard and she had to find some sort of makeshift shelter, even if was a pile of branches on the ground.

Still shivering from the cold, Padme continued to drag her feet through the snow as she kept her eyes open for any sign of shelter. She looked at the trees and rock formations she passed, hoping that any one of them would be hollow enough for her to hide from the cold. She also looked for any bushes that would prove useful as a hiding spot.

Unfortunately for her, most of the trees she saw were much too thin for a human to hide in and most of the bushes she saw were covered in cold, white snow. She was about to give up and suffer in the blizzard when she noticed a peculiar rock out of the corner of her eye.

"How odd." Padme said as she walked closed to examine it.

The reason it was peculiar was despite the fact snow surrounded it, the rock had absolutely no snow on it. Padme crouched down and ran her fingers over it, wondering why it had no snow on it despite the wind blowing everything around.

As she looked over the odd rock, Padme noticed something else that caught her eye, but more importantly made her quite happy. It was a hollowed out tree, but this particular tree was large enough to hold a human. Finally, Padme had some sort of makeshift shelter from this awful blizzard.

"Thank the maker!" she said aloud.

Deciding to use the odd rock as a makeshift door, Padme rolled it over to the huge tree and ducked inside the hollow hole. She then rolled the rock over to the opening of the hole and propped it up against the tree. Somewhat satisfied, she settled against the tree's interior and decided to figure out what to do next.

"Now I need to find my Ani." she said.

_Back at Cair Paravel_

Even with the threat of the Sith looming over them, the Narnians were determined not to let it spoil their Christmas preparations. And now that Susan's birthday celebrations had ended, Peter had ordered the many servants of Cair Paravel to begin putting up the decorations. So everyone was busy putting up garlands, wreathes, red bows, jingle bells, and every other Christmas decoration imaginable. The Pevensies and the Solos, meanwhile, were in the throne room helping to decorate the gigantic Christmas tree with adult Anakin watching in amusement.

"Shouldn't we be preparing to deal with the Sith?" Jacen asked as he took a red ball ornament from a box.

"We probably should, but we needed this moment of fun." Jaina replied.

"Jaina, I can't reach that branch." Lucy complained.

Jaina smiled and took the angel ornament Lucy was holding and hung it on the branch she was trying to reach. Giggling, Lucy took Jaina's hand and smiled as she said "Thank you, Jaina."

"No problem, sweetie. Now can you hand me that other angel ornament there?" Jaina asked, pointing to another ornament in another box.

"I must say, these are beautiful decorations." adult Anakin said while observing the decorating

"Why thank you very much, sir. And there will be a grand celebration on Christmas Eve which you and Master Yoda are welcome to attend." Susan said.

"That would be wonderful, Queen Susan." Anakin replied.

"Anakin Skywalker, something important I have learned." they heard Yoda say.

The group turned around to see Master Yoda hobbling into the room with the aide of his walking stick. Adult Anakin was particularly surprised to hear his master call his name.

"Master Yoda, what information do you have?" he asked.

"Is it bad?" Lucy asked.

"Patience, young one, patience. In time you will know. For now, only for Master Anakin this information is." Yoda replied.

Adult Anakin was sensing that his master had found out something he did not want to hear. And once the two Jedi Masters had found some privacy in the side hallway, Yoda told Anakin what he had learned.

"The other prisoner, escaped she has." Yoda said.

"In this?" Anakin asked, gesturing to the window where a raging blizzard was going on outside.

Yoda slowly nodded his head and replied "Out into this you must go. Waiting for you she is."

Anakin sighed and shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his Jedi robe. He walked back into the throne room with a look of grave concern on his face, which caught the attention of the children amidst their decorating.

"Grandfather, what's wrong?" Jacen asked.

"Children, I have been informed there is someone out in the storm who needs me. I must go find her." Anakin replied.

"But you'll freeze to death out there!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Please, sir, you must at least bring a blanket with you to stay warm. I'll also get a horse ready for you." Peter said.

"You can use Phillip, he's an excellent navigator." Edmund added.

Anakin smiled in thanks and followed Peter and Edmund out of the throne room so they could get him ready for the journey. Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, Susan, and Lucy, meanwhile, were curious as to who this mystery person was. But as they were to find out, she was a very important person that could help them bring down the Sith.


	20. Together Now and Again

_In the forest_

Padme curled up in the hollow tree, as far away from the howling wind as she could. It was quite warm inside this tree, and the mystery rock she found was also warm to the touch. Padme had been confused as to why the rock and tree were warm amidst the blizzard, but that was a small thing compared to figuring out how she would get out of the storm.

"Where is Ani? I need him." Padme moaned quietly.

As she leaned her head against the inside of the tree, she thought she could hear soft footsteps out in the snow. And it wasn't one set of footsteps she heard, it sounded like there were two sets.

"Ani? Is that you?" Padme asked.

She carefully stuck her head out of the tree, with her cape over her face to block the wind. But she didn't see anyone or anything coming and wondered if she was hearing things.

"Ani? Where are you?" Padme asked, sounding a little frightened.

"Don't worry, my child." a calm voice said.

Padme whirled around towards the source of the voice. All she could see in front of her was wind blowing snow and nothing else.

"Who are you?" she asked.

As she stood shivering, Padme saw two figures approaching her. One was a mysterious person riding a horse with a black hood covering his face. The other one was a great lion who left huge paw prints in the snow as he walked. Feeling frightened, Padme took one apprehensive step back. The lion, sensing how scared she was, smiled and approached her slowly.

"My child, do not be afraid. We are here to help you." the lion said softly.

"But who are you? Can I trust you?" Padme asked.

"Of course, dear one. I am Aslan, the true king of Narnia." Aslan said.

Padme was still feeling nervous, but she reached out her hand and ran her fingers through Aslan's mane. The great lion chuckled a little at her kind gesture.

"We must remove you from this awful weather and take you somewhere safe." Aslan said.

"Thank you, but who is your companion? Can I trust him?" Padme asked.

The mystery man hopped off the horse and nodded his head at Padme, who could feel her fingers grip Aslan's mane more tightly. Still the mystery man continued to walk towards her until he was almost face to face with her.

"Who are y—?" she started to ask but found herself unable to finish her sentence.

The mystery man had reached up, removed the hood from his face, and replied "Somebody who loves you."

Padme gasped and felt tears begin to flow from her eyes as she looked upon her beloved Ani. It was true; her one and only true love had found her again after so many years apart. She flung her arms around her Ani's neck and pulled him into the biggest, tightest hug she had ever given him, complete with kisses all over his face.

"Ani, my love. I missed you so much." Padme said through her happy tears.

"I missed you too, Padme. I never thought this moment would happen." Anakin replied.

Padme smiled and felt a loving warmth throughout her as Anakin held her close to him in his arms. She never wanted to leave his embrace after this long awaited reunion. But she also knew that they had to get out of this storm.

"Ani, where are we going to go? I have no idea where we even are." she whispered.

"My dearest Padme, don't worry. Aslan and I know exactly where to take you." Anakin said.

"Where is it?" Padme asked.

"It's on the edge of the Eastern Ocean. I think you'll love it there." Anakin said with a sly grin on his face.

"Yes you will, dear one. Now hop onto my back and let us leave this depressing storm." Aslan said.

Padme allowed Anakin to hold her hand as she climbed onto Aslan's back for the journey. She was still feeling uncertain about where she was going, but if it was a better shelter than the hollow tree she knew she would be safe there. And as Aslan let out a mighty roar and began sprinting, she grew more curious about her new shelter.

_In front of Cair Paravel_

"Oh my, it's beautiful." Padme gasped.

The group had arrived back at Cair Paravel and Padme was in awe at the size of this magnificent castle. It was almost as big as the palace she used to live in while on Naboo. She had a feeling that she would be quite safe once she got inside the castle as she looked it over.

"You like it?" Anakin asked.

"Ani, I love it. It's so big and it's like my old home on Naboo." she replied.

"I'm glad you like it. But there's more surprises for you inside." Anakin said.

"Oh really? What are they?" Padme asked.

Anakin just smiled at her and, with Aslan, started to lead her up the many flights of stairs surrounding the castle. Padme could feel herself growing nervous as she saw the many creatures that made up the guard patrol outside, even though they smiled at her.

"Is everyone nice here?" she asked.

"Of course they are, dear one. You will be treated with respect and kindness during your stay in Narnia." Aslan said.

"That's the land we are in right now." Anakin added.

Padme nodded her head as the group approached the two big double doors that were the main entrance into the castle.

"Now will you tell me what the surprises are?" Padme asked as the group pushed open the doors and walked inside the castle.

"Well, I will tell you this: there are three surprises here for you." Anakin said, grinning slyly.

Padme just shook her head and held Anakin's hand as Aslan led them through the huge hallways until they reached another set of big double doors. Standing in front of these doors was General Oreius with a stern look on his face.

"Greetings, o great Aslan and Master Anakin. How may I be of service to you?" the great centaur asked.

"We wish to have an audience with the royalty." Anakin said.

"They are in the westward lounge having a conference right now. Would you like me to escort you there?" Oreius asked.

"Yes, General. We would like to speak with them immediately." Aslan said.

Oreius smiled warmly and bowed before Aslan. As he began to lead the three of them to the lounge, Anakin leaned over to Padme and whispered to her "Are you ready for your surprises?"

"Well, I just want to know what they are." Padme replied.

"They are something that you thought you never had." was all Anakin said.

_In the lounge_

The Pevensies, the Solos, the beavers, and Mr. Tumnus were feverishly trying to come up with a plan to get rid of the Sith from Narnia. But as the Solo children had already described earlier, it wouldn't be easy to do so.

"We need a stronger defense than what we already have." Jacen said.

"This means we need to train our army in defending themselves against these stormtroopers." Peter said.

"How can we do that when they have those so-called lightsabers and light guns?" Edmund asked.

"I'm quite certain we can help train the army." Jacen replied.

Edmund sighed and settled backwards into the chair he was sitting in, still doubting that the Narnian army could defeat the Sith. Noticing how down he looked, Lucy reached out and patted his hand.

"Ed, we can't give up. That's why we summoned our friends here: to help us get these evil men out of Narnia." she said.

"I know, Lu. But how can we—." Edmund started to say but was interrupted by Yoda and Anakin Skywalker appearing in the room.

"Grandfather! Master Yoda! What did you find in the woods?" little Anakin asked.

"Hmmm, found someone we did. Very important to you she is." Yoda replied.

"We don't even know this woman. How is she important to us?" Jaina asked.

"She's someone you have never met before, but she's always been very important in your lives." adult Anakin said and stepped aside, revealing the woman.

It was Padme, who still looked quite cold from being out in the raging blizzard. She was quite surprised to see all the children, the beavers, and Mr. Tumnus looking at her. But her eyes were drawn to Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin, who were giving her wide eyed stares. Even the Pevensies noticed an odd resemblance between her and their friends.

"Jaina, she looks like you." Lucy said.

"I must agree, Queen Lucy. But she is not your mother." Mr. Tumnus added.

"Does this mean she is…?" Susan started to ask before Jaina finished the sentence for her.

"Grandmother?" Jaina asked.

Padme was taken aback by Jaina's comment. How could she have grandchildren if she had no idea if her own children were even alive? She turned to adult Anakin and Yoda, who were both giving her amused grins.

"Ani, what is going on?" she asked as Anakin took her hands.

"Padme, these are Leia's three children. Our three grandchildren." Anakin said, gesturing to the Solos.

Padme looked over at Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin, who all had smiles and were starting to tear up a little. Since she had no Force abilities, she had never sensed that she had grandchildren in the first place. She felt like wrapping her arms around Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin in a big hug, but felt hesitant to do so.

"My dear, Leia has survived the Rebellion. These are her three lovely children." Anakin said, sensing how hesitant she felt.

"And Luke?" Padme asked.

"Jedi Master he is. Training your grandchildren to be Jedi Knights." Yoda added.

"Is it true?" she asked

"Yes, grandmother. We are the children of Leia Organa Solo and the niece and nephews of Luke Skywalker." Jacen added.

Then, just like they had done to their grandfather earlier, the three Solos launched themselves at their grandmother and wrapped their arms around her in a huge bear hug. Padme was quite shocked at the children's sudden display of affection after only knowing her for about a minute.

"We love you, Grandmother." Jacen said.

"Oh my, well I do love you too." Padme said.

"Isn't this beautiful, love?" Mr. Beaver asked his wife.

"It most certainly is, dear. I love happy reunions like this." Mrs. Beaver replied.

"Oh Force, they talk!" Padme said, obviously surprised at the talking beavers.

"This is Narnia, grandmother. Anything can happen here. But allow us to introduce you to our friends here." little Anakin said.

One by one, the Solo children introduced their grandmother to each of the Pevensies, the beavers, and Mr. Tumnus. The Narnians smiled as they shook the hands of the former queen of Naboo, grateful to finally meet this young woman their friends had told them so much about. Padme particularly took an interest in Lucy when the little girl was introduced as the youngest queen of the group and the youngest queen in Narnian history.

"Is this true, dear?" Padme said.

"Why yes it is, ma'am. I was only eight when I took the throne in Cair Paravel." Lucy said, giving a small curtsey.

"That young? Well, my dear, I was twelve when I took the throne of Naboo. So I guess I'm not the youngest queen in history."

Lucy giggled and offered Padme her spot on the sofa while taking up residence on Jaina's lap, which Jaina all too happily accepted. Padme sat down, still shivering even though she had a blanket around her shoulders. So, with Anakin holding her tightly, Padme started asking everyone the many questions that had been running through her mind ever since she escaped.

"Well, that tree I took shelter in was quite warm. And there was now snow within five feet of it. Imagine that, a warm tree in the middle of winter." she said.

"My lady, you were probably over a hot spring. Those can be found in the Hot Rock Area of the Lantern Waste, which is where you probably were." Mr. Tumnus said.

"Oh I see. Then I guess I should explain what I overheard: the Sith are plotting to come here in the middle of this dreadful storm and attack the castle. We need to prepare right away."

Yoda immediately closed his eyes and began deeply concentrating on what Padme just said. Everyone turned to look at the Jedi Master as he probed the Force for answers. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Yoda opened his eyes and looked at everyone, deeply concerned.

"Hmm, false plan it was. Lies and deceit, that is the way of the Sith. But still concentrate on destroying the Sith we must." he said.

"How can we do that when we don't even know what their plan is?" Peter asked.

"Peter, at this point, we should just concentrate on training the army how to deal with the Sith plus prepare for a possible surprise attack. That's what we really need to do to rid Narnia of this evil forever." Jaina replied.


	21. Prepare for the Training Sequence

**(A/N:So sorry for the massive wait! School and work just got to me and I was under massive pressure to keep up with everything! But here is Chapter 21 at long last. I hope you all like it.)**

"And how do you suggest we train the army?" Peter asked.

"Oh, we can train some of your best soldiers to use blasters." Padme said, holding up her own blaster.

"Um, my lady, we only have three blasters if you count the two Mr. Tumnus has. So how can we train our army with only that?" Peter asked.

"Actually, we have more than that, Peter. There's a whole stash of about 20 of them in the weapons room." Edmund said.

Eyeing his brother suspiciously, Peter said "And just how were you able to acquire 20 of these blasters while we were gone, Ed?"

"I didn't acquire them, one of our patrols did. They noticed a few of those so called Stormtroopers in the woods and sprung an ambush on them. Ani was able to help them with his lightsaber skills."

Little Anakin nodded his head in agreement, but Peter still eyed the two boys suspiciously. He looked over at Jaina and Jacen, who were smiling at him. They could sense that Edmund and Anakin were telling them the truth.

"Peter, we should believe them. I can sense they speak the truth." Jacen said.

"If you want, we can send someone to retrieve a few of these blasters for you to see." Edmund said.

Peter rolled his eyes at his brother, but gestured to Oreius to leave the room and retrieve some of the blasters. Oreius smiled as he bowed before the High King, and then left the room.

"I highly recommend some of the archers be trained to use these blasters. They can be trained to fire them from a distance like they do with their arrows." Jaina said.

"Oh what a splendid idea, Lady Jaina. Perhaps your grandmother and I can be the trainers." Mr. Tumnus said.

"I would gladly help train your army. I want the Sith gone just as much as you do." Padme said.

"But what about the rest of the army, how will they be trained?" Edmund asked.

"Oh, my brothers and I can show them some sword skills with our lightsabers. Plus I'm sure Aslan will bless their armor with his magical protection spell just to be safe." Jaina added in.

Smiles grew on the Pevensies' faces. Even thought they knew it would take a tremendous amount of work to defeat the Sith, they knew they had the Solos, their grandparents, and Aslan on their side for help.

"It is settled then. We will start the training sequence for the army immediately. And I will round up some of the archers for blaster training. No more time can be wasted if we want to get this evil out of Narnia forever." Peter said.

_Meanwhile, in the Sith Temple_

A whole platoon of Stormtroopers was gathered in the large training room, being lectured to by Sidious, Grievous, and Dooku about what they might expect in the battle there were about to undertake. Accompanying them were other alien races, like Rodians, Twi'leks, and Toydarians.

"There are many creatures we must face, many of them we have never heard of before." Dooku spoke up.

"But I wouldn't worry about anything. Those pathetic creatures will be no match for us." Grievous snarled before coughing.

"How is this possible if we have never encountered them? We have no idea how they even fight." a Rodian asked.

"My friend, they do not have the advanced weapons and defenses that we do. They don't even know how to defend themselves from a blaster shot. So taking them out will be no problem." Dooku replied.

"But what about the three Padawans? They are the descendents of Anakin Skywalker; they have great Jedi powers already. They will surely help their friends." the Rodian said.

Sidious stepped forward, sensing that it was now time to reveal his master plan to his troops regarding the Solo children.

"It is true that they have some Jedi powers, but they are just Padawans. They are not that strong in the Force yet. This is why I will lure them over to the dark side so they can take their grandfather's place beside me. Three young apprentices will serve me well in bringing back the Empire."

Everyone fell silent as they took in what Sidious had just said. Now they knew he meant business in regards to overtaking Narnia and recruiting the Solo kids as his Padawans.

"So, my friends, we must begin preparations immediately. I can sense a victory for us. And the Empire will once again reign supreme!" Sidious declared.

_Back at Cair Paravel in the training room_

The large training room of the castle was now occupied by twenty three of the best archers that Susan had selected, based on her experiences with them. Padme and Mr. Tumnus were also in the room, training them on how to properly fire the blasters.

"Always have two hands on the blaster at all times. That will help with restraint against the kickback." Padme said.

"And remember that distance does not matter when firing these things, your aim is the most important thing." Mr. Tumnus added.

Padme nodded in agreement and pointed to some wood paintings. They were paintings of various creatures like minotaurs, ogres, and harpys. While most of their races had been extinguished in the Battle of Beruna three years earlier, Padme still thought that these wood paintings would be a good way to practice the aiming techniques.

"I want you to fire at the neck, then the shoulder, and then the legs. Those are key weak spots that can easily bring down an enemy."

The arches nodded and raised the blasters up. They squinted their eyes as they aimed the blasters at the neck area of the paintings. Their fingers moved over to the trigger, ready to fire off a shot.

"Good job, good job. Remember, aim is the key here." Padme said as she watched the archers fire their blasters.

"My lady, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to check on the others to see how their training is progressing." Mr. Tumnus said.

"That will be fine, Sir Tumnus. I think our recruits here are doing fabulous with their training."

Mr. Tumnus smiled and walked out of the training room. He wanted to check in with the Pevensies and the Solos to see how they were doing with their practice. And when he walked into the throne room, he was greeted with the sight of the two Pevensies brothers engaged in some fancy swordplay.

"Turn the sword like that to block it! Now raise it up!" Peter was saying.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Edmund replied.

"Easy, you two. Don't get that aggressive until you're actually fighting the battle." Susan said.

"Greetings, your majesties. I assume your practice is going splendid?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"Oh yes, it's going wonderful. The boys here are doing great, right?" Susan said.

Her brothers rolled their eyes at her, then nodded their heads at Mr. Tumnus. He smiled at the two kings, happy that they were progressing with their practice.

"May I ask where the others are?"

"Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin are in the ballroom practicing their lightsaber skills. Lucy insisted on watching them." Peter said.

"She's been so clingy to people every since we rescued her, especially Jaina." Susan said.

"Why am I not surprised at that?" Edmund asked.

_In the ballroom_

"And this is how you block a blow from above your head." adult Anakin said, pushing Jacen's lightsaber away with his own.

"That's wonderful! I hope you can do that in the big battle." Lucy replied.

"I will, sweetie. The Force will protect me." Jaina added in.

Lucy giggled a little, still amazed that Jaina was able to remain so calm in the face of danger. Then again, with the impending battle against the Sith, Jaina had no choice but to remain calm as she would help lead the army into the fight.

"Are you three nervous?" Lucy asked.

"Why would we be, Lu?" little Anakin replied.

"Because those mean men are going to attack us with a huge army."

"Lu, we are nervous. But we know that we will be able to take them down and prevent them from ruling Narnia. And Aslan will be there to guide us the whole way." Jacen said.


	22. It Has Begun

"Are we really going to fight in the snow?" Lucy asked, gesturing to the blanket of white that practically covered Narnia outside the window.

"Of course, Lucy. The Sith won't give up because of the weather and we shouldn't either." Jaina said.

"Any word from the lookout?" Lucy asked.

"No not yet, Lu. But we have the army on standby and ready to go." Peter said.

Lucy sighed and traced an imaginary circle on the floor with her slipper. Peter had sent out a couple of gryphons to keep an eye on the surrounding land and to report back with any news when the Sith army was approaching. She really wasn't looking forward to facing the men who kidnapped her again, this time with a gigantic army as backup.

"Do we really have to do this?" she asked

"If we want to protect Narnia, then yes we have to." Peter replied.

"I don't want to see those mean men again, I hate them."

"We all know that. But you really do need to face your fears." Susan said.

Lucy just sighed as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and stared out the window at the winter wonderland outside. Her eyes gazed over the snowy landscape, wondering how it would all look with two massive armies engaged in a horrific battle. She was so deep into her thoughts, she didn't even hear Sir Gadron enter the room with some important news.

"Lucy! Lucy! Didn't you hear that?" Jacen said, shaking her shoulders.

"Hear what?"

"What Sir Gadron just said!"

"What did he say?"

Rolling his eyes, Edmund said "He just said that the gryphons have spotted the enemy crossing over the mountains into Beruna Field."

"Oh no…." Lucy said softly.

"Should we meet them there or should we order the army to form a defense around the castle, sire?" Gadron asked Peter.

Peter did not want to leave Cair Paravel open to an attack from the Sith, but he knew that he couldn't let them simply wander about Narnia and cause damage wherever they went.

Turning to Sir Gadron with a worried look in his eyes, Peter said "We should do both. Send out some more gryphons to keep an eye on their progress but also keep some of our best centaur and faun guards here at Cair Paravel. The rest of the army shall be rounded up and be ready to march off into battle."

_On Beruna Field_

Palpatine, Dooku, and Grievous were leading their massive Stromtrooper army through the snow and across the massive field to Cair Paravel. They certainly weren't going to let a simple blizzard stop them from overtaking Narnia and ruling everything there was in the land.

"We are that much closer to ruling this land, my master." Grievous said as the group walked through the white snow.

"Yes, my friend. And it will be glorious when the descendants of Skywalker will be ours." Sidious replied.

The three Siths cackled evilly as it would indeed be glorious when they controlled Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin as their apprentices. They felt that not even this snowstorm could slow them down now.

"So, my master, how shall we bring the descendents of Skywalker to the dark side?" Dooku asked.

"My friend, it is simple. We will tempt them the way I tempted their pathetic grandfather all those years ago." Sidious replied.

"I see, my master. It will be glorius…" Dooku started to say but was taken aback by what he saw above him.

A bunch of gryphons were circling the skies above them, screeching loudly. They also had large rocks in their talons, ready to be dropped onto the invading Sith army.

"My master! Look above us! The army is starting to arrive!" Grievous exclaimed and let out a huge hacking cough.

"No problems, just give the signal." Sidious replied.

Grievous growled under his breath as he activated two of his lightsabers and raised them high in the air. The Stormtroopers immediately recognized this as the signal to remove their blasters from the holsters and prepare to fire. As they pointed their blasters up towards the sky, that caught the gryphon's attention as well.

"They have weapons! What shall we do?" one gryphon asked.

"We should signal the High King and the army at the castle. You know the signal we need." the head gryphon replied.

_Back at Cair Paravel_

All the soldiers that Peter managed to round up and get trained were standing in the throne room. The huge army consisted of many fauns, centaurs, gryphons, dryads, and nymphs. And with the help of his siblings, the Solo children, and their family, Peter was giving the army a final pep talk.

"Be warned, we must fight to defend our castle and our land at all costs. If we do not win this battle, we will be ruled by an evil more dangerous and powerful than Jadis ever was."

"And trust us, this is something we cannot allow to happen." Susan added in.

"So, are you with us?" Peter asked.

He was met with a loud cheer from all the soldiers in the room, ready to fight beside their royalty and their friends and banish the Sith from Narnia forever.

"It is settled then. We will go out to fight this evil and keep Narnia free." Jaina said.

"May the Force be with us, always." Yoda added in, a smile crossing his face.


	23. Stand Together

_At Cair Paravel_

"Ok, are you all aware of what must be done to defeat this army?" Peter asked the troops.

"Yes, sire." they said in unison.

"Good, good. Remember to always watch out for each other. This army can be very sneaky with their attacks. So we must be ready to expect the unexpected." Peter replied.

"And don't forget all the training we taught you, especially for the blasters. That will be especially crucial." Padme said.

"But how can we defend ourselves against this army? Their light weapons may destroy our armor and shields." one of the fauns said.

"Trust in the Force, you must. Protect you it will." Yoda replied.

"It's certainly helped us out." little Anakin replied.

Jaina and Jacen couldn't help but snicker at their brother's witty comment. But they could only hope that the Force would aid everyone, even if they were not as strong with it as they were.

"Any word on the army's progress?" Edmund asked.

His question was quickly answered when one of the gryphon guards ran into the room, a panicked look on his face. This told everyone that it was not good news they were about to hear.

"Sire, I have received the signal. The army is starting to attack our lookout. They cannot hold out much longer. We must help them immediately!"

All eyes fell on the four Pevensies and the Solos. They knew that they had to make a quick decision on whether or not to send the army out to fight, but they also knew that their decision would affect the fate of Narnia forever.

_Out in Beruna Field_

"Keep firing, you fools!" Grievous snarled at the Stormtroopers.

The Sith army was now relentlessly firing off blaster shot after blaster shot at the gryphons above, who desperately trying to dodge the blasts from below. Some gryphons, sadly, weren't so lucky and were struck down by a laser from below.

"Sir, how can we over take them? It's hopeless until the rest of the army arrives!" a gryphon exclaimed to the leader.

"Not yet! We cannot give up now!"

"Then what shall we do, sir?"

The lead gryphon got a gleam of inspiration in his eyes and nodded downwards to General Grievous, who was angrily shouting orders to the stormtroopers.

"Keep firing, you fools!" he screamed.

"My friend, you must remain calm. We have a clear advantage." Dooku said.

"That's why we must continue shooting. And if we don't we—" Grievous said before suddenly getting an angry look in his eyes.

He had just felt something wet and sticky hit him in the face, and it wasn't snow that hit him. His eyes literally were glowing red with anger as he reached up a metallic hand to wipe some of the sticky substance off.

"What did they do to you, my friend?" Dooku asked.

"Just keep shooting!!!! " Grievous screamed.

Dooku did not hesitate at ordering the stormtroopers to keep firing. He knew very well that when Grievous was that angry, he meant business in taking down his enemies. And unfortunately for the gryphons up in the sky, that meant having to dodge even more laser blasts, which was getting more impossible by the minute.

"I don't know how much longer we can hold out, sir!"

"We have to until the army arrives! They're our only hope!" the lead gryphon exclaimed.

But the Sith army was simply relentless in firing off their lasers, determined to take out as many gryphons as possible. They were determined not to let anything get in their way of taking over Narnia.

"Soon, this land will be ours!" Palpatine exclaimed.

"And these puny creatures will be unable to stop us!" Dooku added.

But as soon as he said that, there was a sound of a laser blast coming from the opposite direction. It struck one of the nearby stormtroopers square in the chest, knocking him dead into the snow.

"What in the name of the Sith is that?" Grievous snarled angrily.

"That is not from our army, sir." Dooku replied.

Dooku was right, for coming upon the cliff overlooking Beruna Field was an army of fauns, all with blasters in their hands. This could mean only one thing for the Sith Army: they were about to be confronted by the Narnians.

"No! Why are they here?" Grievous angrily asked.

"My friend, be patient. They will be easily stopped!" Sidious replied.

"But those fools have the Jedi with them, they are unstoppable!" Grievous yelled.

He was right about the Jedi, for standing with the army of fauns were Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker, who was armed with his lightsaber. And behind the fauns was the rest of the Narnia army, being led by the Pevensies and the three Solo children, who were also armed with their respective weapons.

"They should not be here! Let's kill them!" Grievous screamed.

"Yes we shall, my friend. Be ready to attack them without mercy." Sidious said.

"Of course, my master. It shall be our pleasure." Dooku replied.

Meanwhile, up on the cliff, the seven children looked more determined than ever to protect their beloved land. All had their weapons firmly in their grasps, ready to fight.

"It's now or never." Jaina said.

"Let's do this for Narnia, for our land." Susan replied.

Jaina smiled at her, then nodded to Peter who was in charge of this section of the army. With a determined look in his eyes, he raised up his sword into the air, ready to lead the army into battle to defend their precious land.

"For Narnia! And for Aslan!" he yelled with pride and determination.


	24. Fight For Freedom In This Land

**(A/N: Yes, I have returned! Sorry, major writer's block and work severely got in the way of this story. But it is almost finished and the epilogue will follow right behind it. And what better time to post this than the evening before the release of Prince Caspian? It's gonna be a wonderful movie so go see it and enjoy it. :c) )**

"No,no! They cannot do this! I will not allow them to win!" Grievous screamed furiously.

"Then it is time. We must defend our right to this land." Sidious said and nodded to Dooku.

Both Sith lords turned to face their army and each raised a clenched fist into the air. The stormtroopers understood that signal immediately: the signal to attack the enemy. With that, they promptly raised their blasters and pointed them right at the approaching Narnian army.

"Now what do we do?" Mr. Tumnus asked Padme.

"We just keep firing those blasters at the same time they do. This will work, trust me." she said.

"Can our army protect themselves against those horrible things?"

"We have Aslan's blessing to protect us and we will come out victorious."

Padme's comment made Mr. Tumnus smile. He had learned long ago to trust the fact that even the mere presence of Aslan would mean that all would be put right in Narnia. He also knew what Padme meant by Aslan's blessing of protection.

"Ready when you are, my lady." he said and pointed the laser gun he was holding towards the stormtroopers.

With that, blaster shots continued to fire from both armies. Lives were being lost as Stormtroopers and Narnians were struck by laser fire from the air and they fell to the cold, snowy ground. It was going to be a long, vicious battle for freedom in Narnia and everyone could feel it. But the Sith were being especially vicious and relentless in their attacks, which especially showed in General Grievous's angry orders to the army.

"Keep firing, you fools!" he screamed.

"But sir, those creatures have our weapons. How can we…?"

"Just do it! Keep firing at them! They cannot win!"

Grievous could feel rage building up inside as he watched the nasty fighting continue and lasers continued to fly through the air. But as he watched the melee continue, he suddenly got an idea in his mind. To him, it was an idea that would allow him to take out his enemies once and for all.

"These fools have no idea what they're in for." he mumbled to himself as he crept into the middle of the fighting army.

No one noticed the general as he stood amongst the battle, waiting for the perfect moment to put his plan into action. And that perfect moment came when a laser blast came flying in his direction and he dropped to the ground.

_On the Narnian side_

"Don't give up!" Peter yelled out to his fellow Narnians.

It was hard to not give up as the battle for freedom from the Sith continued. While Aslan had indeed blessed the Narnian army with his protection magic on their shields, it still didn't make it any easier to avoid being hit by the lethal blaster shots from the enemy.

"Sire, what shall we do? The enemy will not give up." Oreius asked.

Peter gave his trusted centaur general a stern look and said "Advance our strongest soldiers. That will help us."

Oreius nodded and charged ahead into the melee with some fauns, other centaurs, and dryads charging in right behind him. Meanwhile, Peter decided to check in with his siblings and friends to see how they were faring in the battle. He knew they were in the back row of soldiers to act as backup leaders so he decided to go there to see how they were faring. He found Edmund holding up his shield to help deflect laser blasts while Susan and Lucy were hiding behind him for their own protection. Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin were backing them up by deflecting laser blasts with their lightsabers.

"Oh Peter, you're fine!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Thank you, Lu. But now isn't the time for this, Narnia really needs us." Peter said, indicating the fighting that was going on in front of them.

"I can't hold this off much longer. It's getting way too hard." Edmund said.

"Just keep up your shield. You have to." Anakin insisted.

Just then, one of their gryphon soldiers swooped down from the sky, barely avoiding being hit by a laser blast. He carefully landed by the Pevensies and Solos with a grave look on his face.

"Your majesties, I have some important news. I have received word their evil robot general has been killed in the crossfire. This may help us win."

"Are you sure, general?" Edmund asked.

"I am quite sure, King Edmund. If you like, I will safely guide you around the perimeter of the battle to where he is lying." the gryphon replied.

So with their shields still raised up for protection, Peter and Edmund carefully guided Susan, Lucy, and the Solos behind them as they walked carefully around the perimeter of the melee. Occasionally they would cringe at the sound of a blaster being fired, nervous that it would hit them.

"Is it ever going to end?" Lucy asked.

"Yes it will, now stay behind me." Peter said.

It was hard to walk through the ice cold snow and avoid being hit by lasers, but the gryphon eventually lead the four Pevensies to an area outside the perimeter by a cliff. There they were shocked and horrified to see the metal body of General Grievous lying face down in the cold, wet snow.

"Oh, bloody hell. I can't believe that this imbecile is actually dead." Edmund said.

"Just be grateful he is, Ed. With him gone, we can defeat the enemy more easily." Susan said.

"We still have Dooku and Sidious to deal with, though." Jaina said.

"Don't remind me, please." Edmund groaned.

As they studied Grievous's metal corpse, Lucy thought she saw something twitch in the snow. As she peered closer, she was horrified to see the general's metallic fingers move slowly around and she heard soft, angry breathing coming from his supposedly lifeless body.

"Oh no! Watch out!" she screamed.

"What is it, Lucy?" Peter asked.

Unfortunately, all seven children were horrified to see Grievous slowly rise up from the snow, his eyes burning red with anger. He glared menacingly at the children as he withdrew his lightsabers and ignited all of them.

"Foolish children! You thought you could beat me that easily? Well, I will prove you wrong when you will be the ones who will be dead." he snarled.

Holding her lightsaber in front of her, Jaina boldly said "I don't think so, Grievous. You have hurt us too many times to be allowed to rule over Narnia."

"And you think you deserve to rule? My master will make sure that will never happen and your pathetic friends will lose their power over this land."

That infuriated all seven children, but especially the Pevensies. Knowing that more than ever they would have to defend the freedom Narnia afforded them, they all drew out their weapons and took warrior stances in front of Grievous. But Grievous couldn't help but laugh at the children who held lightsabers, swords, a bow and arrow, and a dagger in their hands.

"I hardly think those toys of yours can defeat me." he hissed angrily.

"Oh really? We defeated the white witch with these and we can certainly defeat you." Susan said.

"I don't think you will." a calm but scary voice said.

Everyone whirled around and were even more horrified to see that Count Dooku had made an appearance as well. Holding his curved lightsaber up, he snickered evilly as he walked closer and closer towards the children.

"You see, children, I am much stronger in the Force than any of you will ever be. Therefore beating me and Grievous will be impossible. It is useless to even try."

"We won't try. We will beat you." Jacen said.

Infuriated, both Grievous and Dooku crept closer and closer to the children. Really scared, Lucy grabbed onto Peter's arm with one hand and clenched her dagger in the other hand. She glanced up at her older brother and asked "What are we going to do?"

Peter silently looked around the battlefield until he spotted a cliff above them. Specifically, it was a cliff that also overlooked the Eastern Ocean. He knew right then and there what everyone needed to do. Taking a firm grip on Lucy's hand, he began to put his plan into action.

"Run!" he yelled to his siblings and took off into the snow storm, pulling Lucy behind him with Susan and Edmund following close behind.

"After them, Grievious! After them!" Dooku shouted.

"With pleasure." Grievous said and ran after the four Pevensies in hot pursuit.

Snickering evilly, Dooku turned back to Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin, who all still had their lightsabers drawn.

"As for you, descendants of Skywalker, it is useless to resist. Either you turn to the dark side or you will die by my hands."

_Meanwhile, in another part of the battlefield_

Anakin Skywalker was whipping his lightsaber back and forth, deflecting blaster shots as they flew at him. Master Yoda was floating beside him on a small hovercraft, flying as low to the ground as possible to avoid being hit but still being able to offer him advice.

"Use the Force you must. Help you win this battle it will."

"Yes, Master. I understand." Anakin said as he blocked a laser blast, deflecting it back at a stormtrooper.

The stormtrooper promptly collapsed into the snow, dead from his wound. He was just one of many casualties that continued to mount. Lives from both the Narnian side and the Sith side were being lost in this relentless battle for freedom for the Narnians. And Anakin was determined to not become a casualty himself as he continued to attack the stormtroopers with his lightsaber.

"Your master will not win!" he yelled as he slashed at yet another stormtrooper.

"Don't be so sure, my friend." a familiar deep voice said.

Anakin knew who that voice was. It was his former master, Darth Sidious. And he also knew the reason why Sidious was appearing: to tempt him back to the Dark Side.

"I am no longer your friend, Sidious. I will never serve you again." Anakin said.

"Don't be so sure, young Skywalker. The dark side is so easy to turn you, I know you will return and serve under me." Sidious's voice croaked.

"Never. I will never turn back." Anakin replied.

"Tempt Skywalker you may, but turn him you will not" Yoda said.

"If you will not turn, then you must fight me or die." Sidious's voice hissed angrily.

Anakin was stunned at this challenge. He knew that it was not the Jedi way to give into anger via a fight but he also knew that he couldn't allow Sidious to win this war for control over Narnia. He looked over at Master Yoda for advice, but Yoda just had a concerned look on his face.

"If you want to win, face Sidious you must. Giving in to anger this is not but defending this land it is." Yoda said.

"Very well, Master." Anakin said.

With that, the Jedi knight sprinted away from the melee and towards a cliff side ravine, his ignited lightsaber in his hand. He definitely would not allow Sidious to get away with hurting his family, friends, and this beautiful land any longer.


	25. Never Running From A Real Fight

_Alongside a cliff_

The Pevensies were running as fast as they could through the cold snow, with General Grievous in hot pursuit of them. He was snarling insults at the children as his four activated lightsabers whipped through the air in a desperate attempt to attack the four monarchs.

"Come back here so I can defeat you, stupid brats!" he screamed angrily.

"Just keep running, everyone! Keep running!" Peter yelled.

"What do you think we're doing?" Edmund yelled back.

Peter had no time to glare at his brother as he and his siblings were desperately trying to avoid the angry droid general. They were getting more tired by the second as they ran up the hill towards the cliff that overlooked the Eastern Ocean. But Peter knew it was essential that they reach this cliff to make his plan work.

"Are you sure this will work?" Lucy asked as Peter helped her up the hill.

"No time for questions, Lu. You, Edmund, and Susan just need to do what I tell you to do." he replied.

Eventually, the four children made it to the top of the cliff that overlooked the Eastern Ocean. Unfortunately, Grievous was still following close behind and his heavy, mechanical breathing made the Pevensies shake with fear as he made his way up the hill to the cliff top.

"I have you now. You will never stop me and my master from taking this land from you, stupid children." he snarled.

"You will not have our thrones. We are a lot smarter than you think." Susan said angrily, reaching for an arrow from her quiver.

She slowly slid it into her bow and drew back the string, ready to strike a very angry Grievous.

"Those arrows can't harm me, stupid girl." he sneered.

"I am not stupid, so shut up." Susan snapped and fired off her arrow.

While the arrow did not harm Grievous in any way, it did bounce off his armored body and landed into the snow. It also angered him even more that Susan dared to take him on with a simple bow and arrow.

"Foolish girl! You will pay with your life!" he screamed and began charging at Susan.

"Ed! Lu! Run for the trees!" she yelled.

Susan then took off running for a nearby grove of trees with her little brother and sister running close behind her. It was now time to put the main part of their older brother's plan into action.

"Come back here, you cowards!" Grievous yelled.

"Leave my family alone, you imbecile!" Peter yelled back.

Grievous whipped around to see Peter standing by the edge of the cliff in a fighter's stance with his sword out in front of him. Hissing angrily at the young king, the furious droid general stomped over to him, his mechanical hands firmly on his lightsabers in his cloak.

"How dare you, foolish boy! You will pay dearly for this along with the rest of your pathetic family!" Grievous yelled.

"No we will not. You and your master have no right to be in Narnia. You will be the ones who will pay for hurting my family and friends." Peter said, feeling his fingers grip the sword handle even tighter.

"What makes you think that, boy?" Grievous angrily asked.

Suddenly, a large bolt came flying out of the grove of trees right at Grievous. It was much bigger than one of Susan's arrows so as it struck the general on his side, the force was powerful enough to make him stumble towards the edge of the cliff. The wet snow only made his balance even worse, so the droid general ended up slipping right on the edge that overlooked the Eastern Ocean.

"That does." Peter stated, watching Grievous tumble into the water below.

Smirking, Peter turned around and saw his siblings had emerged from the trees, all three of them manning a huge scorpion type weapon. It had been hidden there prior to the battle as part of Peter's plan and it had worked perfectly.

"Good work, everyone."

"Thank you, Peter. But is he really dead?" Edmund asked.

"Come over here and see for yourself." Peter replied.

His three siblings joined him at the cliff's edge and looked towards the ocean. All of them were surprised to see metal parts littering the cliff side and even more metal parts floating in the water.

"So he's really gone?" Lucy asked.

"Yes he is. He'll never do anything to us again." Susan said.

"Thank Aslan for that." Edmund replied.

_On another part of the battle field_

The Solo children were ready to face off Count Dooku as all of them still had their lightsabers drawn. Dooku, however, was snickering evilly at the trio as they walked around in a circle in their fighters' stances.

"Come and join my master on the Dark Side and this feud will be over." he said to them.

"We will never turn, so don't even tempt us." Jaina said angrily.

"Oh, dear girl, you forget how easy it was to tempt your grandfather. What makes you think you'll be able to resist?" Dooku asked.

"Because we have learned from his mistakes. We can resist you and your master." Jacen replied.

"Oh, really?" the Sith Lord hissed and whipped his lightsaber towards the three Padawans.

Anakin blocked the blow by swiftly thrusting his lightsaber forward while his brother and sister jumped backwards slightly to avoid being hit. Furious, Dooku pulled back his lightsaber and charged at the twins, ready to stab them. But as he thrust his lightsaber forward, Jacen whipped his lightsaber upwards and was able to push Dooku's away from him. Jaina, meanwhile, had another idea.

She crept behind Dooku, planning to stab him with her lightsaber and end his life right then and there. But as she raised it up for the blow, Dooku had apparently sensed her presence right behind him for he whirled around and force threw her backwards into the snow.

"Jaina!" her brothers yelled and ran to their sister to help her.

Still snickering, Dooku decided to take this opportunity to Force throw the boys into the snow as well. As they hit the snow next to their sister, all three Solos turned to look at the evil Sith Lord with looks of determination and fury.

"We still won't turn so just give up." Anakin said firmly.

"If that won't make you turn, foolish child, then this will." Dooku said creepily and raised his hands up at the children.

The Solos immediately knew what Dooku was about to do to them and held up their lightsabers for protection. However, that still didn't stop Dooku from straightening his fingers and unleashing a round of blue force lightning at them. The children could feel their lightsabers shaking in their hands as the blades of light absorbed the vicious lightning.

"I can definitely sense fear and anger in you, Padawans. You are just like your grandfather." Dooku said.

"Our grandfather was a smart man; he just made a huge mistake. But we won't make that mistake, not now or ever." Jacen said as he strained to absorb more lightning into his lightsaber.

Angered, Dooku lowered his hands and stopped shooting the Force lightning. Breathing heavily from the strain and shock of absorbing it into their lightsabers, the children slowly backed away from the vicious Sith lord as he had a look of hatred and fury in his eyes.

"You see, you are just Padawans. So much easier to turn than a Jedi knight will be." he hissed.

"You forget that we are the descendants of the Skywalker family. We have grown and learned a lot as Padawans. We are stronger than you think." Jaina said with determination.

Completely infuriated, Dooku began unleashing another round of Force lightning at the Solo children. While they held up their lightsabers just in time to block this round of lighting, they realized that they wouldn't be able to do it for very much longer. Their lightsabers began to gain a white hue around them and shake violently, indicating that something was going wrong.

"What's going on with this?" Anakin hissed under his breath.

"I don't think our lightsabers can absorb this much longer. We have to do something." Jacen replied back.

Jaina immediately got a surprised but determined look on her face. She knew immediately what she and her brothers had to do to get rid of Dooku.

_Jacen! Ani! I have an idea!_ she exclaimed with her mind.

_Well, make it quick!_ Anakin exclaimed back.

_Remember how we defeated Jadis? Well, I think we can use a similar method here on Dooku. _Jaina replied.

_Um, Jaina. There are no trees out here._ Jacen said.

_Yes, I know that. But that doesn't mean we can't use our lightsabers. _Jaina added in.

A light went off in the boys' heads as they realized what their sister was talking about. Noticing the look of inspiration on all three children's faces, Dooku slowly stopped shooting lighting at them and glared at them.

"What do you brats think you're doing? There's nothing that you can do to beat me. It is useless." he snarled.

"I don't think so, Dooku." Jacen said.

With that, the three Solos touched their glowing lightsabers together at the tips. This caused them to begin glowing even brighter and a small ball of light began to form at the tips.

"What is that? It's not going to work." Dooku said.

"Oh yes it will." Jaina said and nodded at her brothers.

With that, all three of them thrust their lightsabers forward and sent the ball of light flying right at Count Dooku. The evil Sith Lord was so surprised that he didn't have time to react when the light ball smacked him hard in the stomach. The force of the impact was so strong that the light surged throughout his body, making him shake very violently. Eventually, his body collapsed into the snow from the stress of the light, but not before it was engulfed in a very bright, white light.

"Cover your eyes!" Jaina yelled.

The trio used their free hands to shield their eyes from the bright light as it engulfed Dooku. As it slowly died down and the battle field became more visible, the children slowly removed their hand and opened their eyes to see that the vicious Sith was no more.

"Force, he's dead. I can't believe we killed a Sith." Jacen said.

"Impressive, I know." Anakin replied.

"But I wonder how the others are faring. I hope they're alright." Jacen replied.

They then noticed how Jaina had her eyes squeezed shut and she immediately deactivated her lightsaber. She was also pacing back and forth in the snow, desperately trying to concentrate on something that was very important. Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she stared at her brothers with grave concern.

"It's Grandfather. I think he's in trouble." she said gravely.


	26. It Must Come To An End

_In the snowy ravine_

Anakin Skywalker had run as fast as he was able to, but Sidious had unfortunately been able to catch up to him. Right now, both men were facing each other in fighter's stances with their lightsabers activated and angry looks on their faces.

"My friend, return to the dark side. Give in to your anger and your hate, it will be so easy." Sidious said evilly.

"I am no longer your friend. I will never again do the terrible things I've done before. It was too horrible." Anakin replied.

"I don't believe that will be true." Sidious said and promptly thrust his lightsaber forward.

Anakin jumped back as he thrust his own lightsaber forward to block the blow from his former master. He could tell right then and there that this was going to be an ugly battle to the death.

"Why should I believe anything you tell me? All you did was lie and make me hurt those I love the most." Anakin hissed angrily.

He whirled around on his heels and whipped his lightsaber down towards Sidious, but the evil Emperor pushed the lightsaber away with his own. He them promptly drew his hand backwards and spread his fingers apart, ready for yet another attack against his former learner.

"If you will not return to the Dark Side freely, there are ways to make you do it." he sneered.

With that, Sidious began to shoot bolts of blue Force lightning out of his fingers. He was hoping to harm Anakin in the same manner that he had harmed Edmund. But Anakin once again proved to be too quick and held up his lightsaber in front of him, ready to absorb the lighting bolts as they came flying at him.

"You can't make me. It won't work." he said as his lightsaber began to shake under the strain of the Force lightning.

Furious, Sidious began to shoot the lighting out of his hands at Anakin even faster than before. As Anakin's lightsaber shook violently, he slowly drew it backwards away from him. He them promptly whipped it forward, sending a wave of lightning right back at Sidious. But the Emperor jumped to the side and the lighting only managed to hit a nearby tree, scorching it in the process.

"You are so foolish, just as foolish as you were all those years ago." Sidious said angrily.

Glancing at the grove of trees around them, he began to cackle evilly and waved his hands in a circle above his head. Anakin was horrified to see that the tree branches began to wave about and it wasn't from the fierce winter winds. They were slowly growing in size as they crept near him, ready to encase him in their icy grip.

"What are you doing?! This is unjust!" Anakin exclaimed as the branches began to wrap around him.

"Of course, my boy. That is the point." Sidious said with a maniacal grin on his face.

The branches continued to squeeze themselves tighter and tighter around the young Jedi knight. Anakin knew he had to do something, so he quickly tightened his grip on his lightsaber and began to slash at the tree branches. They shook and trembled as the blade of light slashed away at their bark and wood, making them fall away from Anakin and collapse into the cold, powdery snowy ground.

"I am stronger than you realize, Sidious." Anakin said.

"Is that any way to speak to your former master?" Sidious growled as he began to draw his hand back.

"Why should I speak to you with respect anyway?" Anakin snapped as he drew his lightsaber backwards.

"Because if you don't, you will die." Sidious hissed angrily.

He suddenly threw his hand forward in an attempt to Force push Anakin into the snow. While Anakin did stumble backwards a little, he suddenly got an idea on how to come back with his own attack. He slowly rose up his hand and pulled it backwards then thrust it forward suddenly. Sidious was immediately caught off guard as he was thrown backward into the snow quite hard. He couldn't believe that Anakin had been able to throw the Force push against him like that, it was something that the young Jedi had never learned in his lifetime.

"Ah yes, you have learned much, young Jedi. But I have learned more." Sidious said with a dark tone in his voice as he stood up.

Determined, Anakin began to march towards Sidious with his lightsaber still drawn out. He was so determined now to finish this battle and put an end to the tyranny that his former master held over Narnia.

"That won't save you now. Your tyranny is about to end." Anakin said with determination.

He was right, for it was then that the winds began to pick up a lot more strongly than before. Anakin smiled as he knew exactly what these strong winds meant. It had been explained to him that stronger winds in a Narnian snowstorm meant that the winds were turning magical and could vanquish anything thrown up into their path through the air.

"Your time ends now." Anakin said and held out one of his hands in a wide palm.

Sidious was surprised as he felt his feet slowly lift up off the ground. He was wondering what Anakin was about to do to him and felt that he had to do something to stop it. He quickly held out his hands for another Force lightning attack, but he was violently thrown upwards into the winds.

"No. You will never harm another human being or living creature ever again." Anakin said harshly.

"Nooooo!!" Sidious screamed.

It would be the last thing that he would ever scream. As the winds took their icy grip over Sidious, Anakin watched as his body started to grow thinner and thinner. He just hovered in the air as the winds made him slowly disappear. Eventually, he became so thin he looked like a thin stick hovering about. Anakin dropped down to the ground as his former master vanished into the wind and a bright light engulfed him.

"What have I done?" Anakin said to himself.

He was answered by a familiar chuckle and a voice said "Well done you have. Gone forever Sidious is."

Anakin slowly looked up to see that Yoda had made an appearance. The Jedi Master slowly walked towards Anakin with the aid of his walking stick. He was quite pleased at what Anakin had done, but Anakin was feeling a little differently about the situation.

"Master, I can't believe I killed him. I was mad at what he had done to Narnia. Did I do the right thing?" Anakin asked.

"A reaction to anger this was not. Defending this land from the Sith it was. Gone is the dark side." Yoda calmly said.

Anakin carefully stood up as he surveyed the battle field. Yoda was right for he no longer saw any stormtroopers. Instead, what he saw was the Narnians on the battlefield. Some were laying in the snow, wounded or dead from the battle. Others were still alive and looking the damage over. This made Anakin wonder about something.

"My friends and family, have they survived this?" he asked.

"Worry about them you musn't. Safe they are." Yoda replied.

"Ani! Ani! Ani!" a familiar voice called out.

Anakin turned around and was surprised to see Padme come rushing up to him with the blaster brigade right behind her. She flung her arms around his neck and began kissing him all over his face.

"You're alright, Ani. Thank the maker." she said.

Anakin held Padme close to him in his arms as he said to her "I'm fine, my love. I'm just glad you're alive."

"She did rather well in battle, sir." Mr. Tumnus said.

"Sure of that we are." Yoda replied.

"Grandfather! Are you alright?" Jacen called out as he and his siblings approached.

Smiling at his grandchildren, Anakin calmly said "I am a Jedi, after all. The Force should have told you the answer long before you arrived."

Jaina glanced over at her brothers, who smirked at her. She smirked herself as she turned back to her grandfather and said "Yes we did know."

_Nearby in the forest_

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy had since left the cliff top and were now in the nearby forest, making their way towards the meadow where everyone had been told to gather after the fighting was over. While the gryphon's words of the battle ending should have made them happy, it did not. They had no idea of any casualties which made them worried sick about their friends out there.

"Where are they? What happened to them?" Lucy asked.

"We don't know, Lu. We need to find out for ourselves." Peter replied.

"What if they're dead? What if Jaina's dead?" Lucy said and started to cry.

Edmund rolled his eyes while mumbling "Oh Aslan, not this again." But he immediately shut up when Peter nudged him and gave him an evil look. Edmund just sighed as he watched Peter and Susan wrap their arms around Lucy's shoulders to try and console her.

"I'm sure Jaina's alright. We'll find her and the others." Susan said.

"What if she isn't? I don't want her to be dead." Lucy sobbed.

"She's not dead. She can protect herself out there." Susan replied.

It was then they finally arrived in the meeting place in the meadow. They were greeted by the sight of numerous Narnian soldiers, which made Lucy even more frantic.

"Where's Jaina?" she asked, sounding hysterical.

One of the faun soldiers simply pointed towards the center of the meadow. The Pevensies quickly ran in the direction he pointed in through the thick of the army, feeling a little frightened at what they might discover there.

Eventually, they found the meadow's center and what they saw there shocked them. It was the Solo children sitting up against a large rock with Padme, Anakin, and Yoda apparently tending to them.

"Oh no! Jaina!" Lucy screamed and ran over to her.

She knelt down next to Jaina with tears streaming down her face. She looked up to Padme, who was the one tending to her, and asked tearfully "Is she hurt? Is she dead?"

"Um, Lucy, I'm neither. I'm perfectly fine, just really tired." she heard Jaina say.

Lucy quickly brightened up as Jaina sat up and smiled at her. She immediately launched herself at her best friend in a suffocating hug with tears flowing from her eyes.

"You're alive, Jaina! I'm so happy!" Lucy squealed happily.

"Of course I am, Lu. I had the Force protecting me." Jaina replied.

"Oh sis, that's you in there?" Jacen asked.

"You're a wampa again?" Anakin added in.

Looking up at them with an amused grin on her face, Jaina said "Does it look like I really care right now?"

And she didn't care, for her family and friends were all alive. And Narnia was finally free from the clutches of the Sith, so all was right with them.


	27. On This Merry Christmas Night

Peace once again reigned at Cair Paravel on Christmas Eve. Decorations covered every window, wall, and ceiling imaginable in the magnificent castle. The tree in the throne room glowed brightly with its many ornaments, candles, and golden star on its top. The throne room was also filled with many beloved citizens of Narnia wearing their finest holiday clothing. But it was the Pevensies and the Solos who looked very regal for the holiday season.

All three Solo children were wearing green and red Christmas sashes across their Jedi robes and Jaina had her long, brown hair done up in a beautiful bun with small strands of curls hanging down the sides. Susan wore a red dress with gold sleeves and gold trim while Lucy wore a green dress with white sleeves and a white flower decoration. Both sisters had their long hair flowing down their back in curls.

Peter and Edmund also had on their best Christmas wear as well. Peter wore a dark blue tunic and blue pants while Edmund wore a dark green tunic and dark green pants. While all the children stood at the front of the throne room in honor of this grand celebration, it was Padme, Yoda, and Anakin Skywalker who were the guests of honor.

"Beautiful celebration this is. And honored to be here we are." Yoda said.

"And we are very honored to have you here. We cannot thank you enough for your belief and support in Narnia." Susan said.

"Oh we wouldn't have it any other way, my lady." adult Anakin said.

Susan smiled and turned to Peter, for it was time for him to make his annual Christmas speech. Beaming with pride, the High King stepped forward with a beautiful Christmas wreath in his hand, for it was a symbol of this blessed holiday season.

"My fellow subjects of Aslan. We are gathered here at Cair Paravel on this Christmas Eve, the third of the reign of myself and my brother and sisters. Although we've had this celebration annually in that time, this season we celebrate more than simply the annual holiday season." he announced.

Peter glanced over at his siblings, who gave him encouraging smiles as did the Solo children. Feeling confident in what he was doing, he turned back to the Narnian crowd and continued his speech with "We've suffered through first a royal kidnapping, then an attempt by an evil lord to take over our precious land of Narnia. This time it severely tested not only us as the royalty, but those of us living in this land as well."

Everyone murmured in agreement with what the High King had just said, for it had indeed been a very trying month for Narnia. Lucy, however, wrung her hands and looked down at her feet as she remembered her horrific ordeal at the hands of the Sith. Noticing how scared she was starting to look, both Susan and Edmund placed their hands on her shoulders to relax her.

"It's all over, Lucy. They can't hurt you anymore." Susan said.

"They're gone from Narnia. They can't hurt any of us now." Edmund added.

"I know but it was still awful." Lucy said softly.

Placing her finger under her sister's chin, Susan lifted up Lucy's face to look out at the crowd as she said "Cheer up, it's Christmas. This is a happy time for us all."

Lucy sighed as she brushed a strand of hair away from her face and listened to her brother continue with his Christmas speech. She just couldn't help but feel happy at what he said next in the speech.

"Well, thankfully we called upon our old friends, sworn knights of Narnia, to return to aid us. This they did. We give our eternal thanks to Sir Jacen, Lady Jaina, and Sir Anakin." Peter said.

Lucy smiled brightly as she turned to look at her best friend, who smiled back at her and gave her a small wink. Giggling, Lucy mouthed to Jaina _I love you._, to which Jaina waved her fingers at her little friend and mouthed back _I love you too, Lucy. _

"Lucy, pay attention." Edmund said and nudged her side.

"Oh, sorry." Lucy said softly and turned around again towards the crowd.

Grinning at his siblings, Peter continued his speech with "We also had several new friends come to our assistance. For that, Narnia gives them our eternal thanks. Thank you Jedi Master Yoda, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and Queen Padme Amidala of Naboo."

All three special guests stepped forward and bowed before the Narnian crowd. It was indeed a special honor for them to be thanked in front of the many creatures they helped rescue from persecution by the Sith. But it was an even bigger honor to be thanked by their very own family members as well.

Peter was now ready for the most important part of his speech: the wonderful reasons why this Christmas celebration was extra special. Smiling, he proudly proclaimed "We, because of their assistance, recovered our beloved Queen Lucy in time for her sister's birthday. Because of their assistance, we were also able to lead the Narnian army to victory once more on the fields of Beruna, to defeat the evil Sith Lord in his bid to annex our land."

Lucy promptly snuggled up to her sister's side as Susan wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed her tightly in a hug. Susan felt more grateful every day for her little sister's safe return to their family and it really showed through her emotions tonight.

"Oh Su, why are you crying?" Lucy asked softly, noticing small tears forming in Susan's eyes.

"I'm just happy we got you back. And I love you very much." Susan said, wiping her face with her free hand.

"Well, I love you too. But why are you crying on Christmas? This is a happy time." Lucy said.

Susan laughed softly and continued to hold Lucy against her side. The two girls watched as their older brother stepped forward again, holding the Christmas wreath above his head for the grand finale of his speech.

"It is these events that we celebrate in addition to our annual holiday season. Merry Christmas to all in our land." Peter said, concluding his Christmas speech.

He was met with a loud round of applause from everyone in the throne room. It would indeed be a very merry, blessed, and happy holiday season for all in Narnia this winter.

_In the westward lounge_

"Lovely celebration this is. Enjoyed it very much we have." Yoda said.

"Oh thank you very much, sir. It's been wonderful having you here." Susan said.

Yoda smiled at the young queen with pride. All seven children had gathered in the westward lounge along with Yoda, Padme, Anakin Skywalker, Mr. Tumnus and the beavers. They were exhausted after a night of a delicious Christmas dinner, present opening, and dancing with their fellow Narnians. But they still had enough energy in them to have a small, private Christmas gathering of their own.

"So what do you think of Narnia and Cair Paravel?" Jaina asked.

"It is beautiful, dear. Just beautiful. Everyone here has been so wonderful to us. We can't thank you enough." Padme said.

"Well, it's what we do as Narnians. We enjoy taking care of our guests." Mr. Beaver said.

"And you do a very good job of it." Padme replied.

"We do try." Edmund said.

"Try not. Do or do not. There is no try." Yoda said.

Edmund chuckled while everyone else laughed at Yoda's witty comment. Meanwhile, Peter was whispering something to a dryad servant that was standing in the doorway.

"What's all that about?" little Anakin asked.

"You'll see, Ani." Peter said with a big grin on his face.

A few moments later, the dryad returned with something in her hand. It appeared to be a very large tome. As the servant approached everyone, she carefully placed it into little Anakin's hands.

"Oh, this is beautiful. But what is it?" he asked while the twins gathered around him.

"That, Ani, is our Christmas present to you. It is a compilation of our adventures together in Narnia and your home of Yavin." Peter replied.

"Why thank you very much. But who is the one who chronicled all of this?" Jaina asked.

"Jaina, who else has come along with all of us on all of these adventures?" Susan asked.

Everyone slowly turned around to look at Mr. Tumnus. He carefully folded his arms and smirked at the Solo children. He remarked to them "I dictated all of the accounts to one of the castle scribes."

The Solos smiled as they opened up the book and started thumbing through the pages. They continued to smile as they read about everything that they had been through with their Narnian friends.

"This is lovely." Jaina said.

"Hey Jaina, remember this part?" Jacen said and pointed to a certain paragraph.

Jaina peered at what her brother was pointing at and suddenly started snickering uncontrollably along with him. Anakin scrambled to look at what they were laughing at and couldn't help but start laughing himself.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"Oh I think you know what's so funny." Jaina said in between snickers.

"Then tell us. What's so funny?" Edmund demanded impatiently.

Glancing up from the massive book, Anakin grinned as he said "You are, Ed."

Edmund suddenly started turning bright red in his face as he started to realize what the three of them were talking about. He slowly turned to look at his siblings, who were starting to snicker themselves.

"You didn't." he said angrily.

"Oh yes we did." Peter said.

"And we put a copy in the castle library." Susan added in, giggling.

Getting extremely angry, Edmund snapped "I can't believe you, Susan! When I get my hands on—"

He was stopped short by Peter saying "Oh, Ed?" and placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"What is it this time, Pete?" Edmund asked, sounding exasperated.

Peter just grinned as he started to pull his sword out of its sheath. Horrified, Edmund cringed with his arms over his head in a desperate attempt to protect himself.

"No! No! I'm fine! I'm fine!" he exclaimed.

Sliding the sword back into the sheath, Peter calmly replied. "Ah yes. You finally see it our way."

"About time, Ed." Lucy said while smiling brightly.

Edmund just rolled his eyes, not believing that his humiliating moment with the mind trick was in the Christmas present the Solos had just received.

"If it makes you feel any better, Ed, we have a present for your family." Jaina said and reached under the sofa.

She was holding a small plant in her hand. It looked like a little tree and it was in a small clay pot with a gold bow around it. The Pevensies looked at it curiously.

"That's a cute plant. I don't know what it is exactly, but it looks familiar." Susan said.

"It should. Remember that day we had our encounter with the wolves on Yavin?" Jaina asked.

Both Pevensies sisters shivered with fear a little as they recalled that day. Lucy even quietly said "Please don't remind me. That was terrible."

"We know it was awful. But you may recall that funny pear you three saw that day." Jacen said.

"And that's what this plant is. It is a seedling that we took from the Yavin pear tree outside the temple and we grew it for Narnia." Jaina said.

"How did you get it here, dearies? We never saw you with it this whole time." Mrs. Beaver.

Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin started snickering while looking over at their grandparents. Both Padme and adult Anakin had amused grins of their own, as did Yoda.

"Oh yes, the Force works in mysterious ways." Padme said.

"This is a beautiful plant. I'm sure we will enjoy it." Mr. Tumnus said.

"You will need to wait about three years, Tumnus. That's how long it takes for this plant to become a full grown tree. But once it does, you can enjoy the pears every day if you'd like. Plus you can use the seeds to plant more trees around Narnia if you'd like" Jacen said.

"That would be wonderful, my lady. We would all enjoy that very much." Mr. Tumnus replied.

"I'm sure all of Narnia would enjoy them. They sound like very delicious pears." Mr. Beaver said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. It had been a lovely Christmas celebration so far and there would be more grand holiday celebrations the next day. They would be celebrations of family, friendship, and the beautiful land that was Narnia.


	28. That You Can Believe

_Late evening_

Jaina had retired to her bedchambers for the evening. She had really enjoyed all the Christmas Eve festivities that she had participated in earlier that day. It had been a joyous time for everyone and she was really looking forward to continuing it with the Christmas Day celebrations tomorrow. For now, however, she was getting some much needed rest and enjoying the beautiful snowfall outside of her window.

"I love Christmas." Jaina said quietly as she stood at the window and looked outside.

The moonlight cast a peaceful glow over the snowy landscape of Narnia. It was a much different feeling than the vicious snow storms and fierce battles she and her family and friends were dealing with only a week earlier. To her, this peaceful snowfall was a way of saying that all was right in Narnia, especially on this lovely Christmas Eve.

"Are you there?" a familiar voice said.

Jaina slowly turned around and smiled as she saw Lucy standing in the doorway. The little girl had her favorite robe over her nightgown and her favorite pair of slippers over her feet to stay warm, but she still didn't look very cheerful or relaxed.

"Of course, Lu. Come on in." Jaina replied.

Lucy quietly walked into the room and promptly stood next to Jaina. She leaned against her side and wrapped her arms around her waist for a hug. Jaina couldn't help but smile herself as she hugged Lucy against her with her arm. But it was then she heard faint sniffling coming from her best friend.

"Are you alright?" Jaina asked

"I guess I am." Lucy said softly and quietly brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

Jaina just stared at her in disbelief. After being Lucy's best friend for quite some time, she had been able to learn Lucy's mannerisms quite well. And she didn't need the Force this time to tell her that Lucy was sad.

"Lucy, I know you better than this. This isn't how you act if you are okay. Now tell me what's wrong so I can help you." Jaina said.

Lucy started crying quietly as she released her arms from Jaina and backed away from the window. She was still crying as she sat down on the bed and squeezed a pillow in her arms, her tears dotting the silky fabric.

"I don't want you to leave again. What if your training takes too long? I'll never see you again." she sobbed.

Jaina couldn't help but start to get misty eyed as she sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. As Lucy snuggled up next to her again, Jaina knew that she would have to quickly think of something to make her feel better again.

"Sweetheart, every time we have to say goodbye, I always tell you that I'll come back." Jaina said, running her fingers through Lucy's hair.

"I know." Lucy said through her tears.

"Have I not always come back to see you after I make those promises?" Jaina asked.

"Well…I mean…why yes. You do come back to see me." Lucy quietly replied.

"So why wouldn't you believe I'll come to see you again? I always do."

"But what if your training takes too many years? You'll forget about me and Narnia." Lucy said.

Jaina's mouth dropped open at that comment. She knew right then and there that now was the time to convince Lucy that they would always be friends forever. She nudged her friend to sit up straight and tilted her face so they were looking right at each other.

"Sweetie, let me tell you something. I have forgotten things and people from my past, that's just a way of life. But if there's one thing I never, ever forget, it's the people I really love and care about the most. I could never forget my mother, father, uncle, and brothers. They mean the world to me and I love them more than anything." Jaina said.

"But what about your grandma and grandpa?" Lucy asked.

"I love them too. No matter what they did in their past or how they live their lives as one with the Force, I will always love them and remember the lessons they taught me this past week." Jaina replied.

"Oh, I see." Lucy said and rested her head on Jaina's shoulder.

"Now, why would I ever forget about you? Or rather, why would I forget about you and Susan? I love both of you as friends and as sisters. We have been through so much together that I could never forget about either one of you." Jaina said.

"I love you too. But I don't want to forget about you. I don't want that to happen." Lucy cried.

Jaina sighed as she continued to run her fingers through Lucy's hair and Lucy continued to cry. Convincing Lucy was becoming more difficult than she realized. As Jaina's eyes wandered around her room, she looked over at the nightstand and spotted something familiar. It was her turtledove necklace and suddenly, Jaina knew exactly what she had to do.

"Lu, are you wearing your turtledove?" she asked.

"Why, yes I am. Why do you ask?" Lucy asked as she sat up.

"Can you take it off for me?"

"But why?"

"You'll see why, sweetie." Jaina said and held out one hand.

Confused, Lucy reached for her necklace chain and slipped it over her head. She carefully placed it into Jaina's hand. Smiling, Jaina turned towards the nightstand and waved around her fingers on her other hand. Slowly, her own turtledove lifted up and floated towards her.

"What are you doing, Jaina?" Lucy asked as the necklace floated into Jaina's hand.

"Just watch and see." Jaina said with an amused grin.

Taking one turtledove in each hand, Jaina touched them at the beaks. A golden light slowly surrounded the two birds while Lucy's eyes grew wide at this amazing sight.

"What is that? Is it good?" Lucy asked.

Jaina smiled and nodded her head at her little friend. Lucy's eyes grew even wider as she thought she heard a familiar voice in her head telling her something.

_When you see your turtledove glowing, it means I am thinking of you or that I am nearby. Mine will also do the same for your thoughts._ a calm voice told her.

Lucy giggled as she took the necklace back from Jaina and slipped it over her head again. She promptly threw her arms around Jaina's neck for a hug and buried her face into her shoulder. Laughing, Jaina wrapped her arms around Lucy for a hug of her own.

"So you believe me now?" Jaina asked.

"Yes, I believe." Lucy said, her voice muffled as her face was still buried into Jaina's shoulder.

"Very good. But I want you to make me one more promise." Jaina said.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"If you are ever feeling sad about anything, you will talk to Peter, Susan, or Edmund about it. They really do love you and I know they will listen to anything you have to talk about."

Lucy lifted her face up and scrunched up her face in confusion as she looked at Jaina. Jaina couldn't help but laugh again at Lucy's funny expression.

"Well, maybe not Edmund. At least not all the time. But I know Peter and Susan will listen to you and help you."

Lucy nodded happily and hugged Jaina again around her neck. She was starting to feel better about Jaina leaving Narnia soon, although she would still miss her best friend dearly. And she made sure Jaina knew it.

"I'll miss you, Jaina. Thank you so much for everything." Lucy whispered.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart. I'll miss you too. But we will see each other again. I promise." Jaina replied.

"Thank you."

Smiling, Jaina slowly removed Lucy's arms from her neck and urged her to stand up from the bed. As she led Lucy towards the door, she said "Now I think it's time to get to bed. You do want to see your presents from Father Christmas in the morning, don't you?"

"Oh yes! I love presents! And you will be there with us, right?"

"Of course, Lu. I'll be helping you rip off the wrapping paper."

Lucy laughed as she walked out of the room. Tomorrow was definitely going to be a festive day at Cair Paravel. It was something she always looked forward to, but this time Jaina and her brothers would be having fun with her and her siblings.

As Jaina watched Lucy walk down the hallway towards her own room, she couldn't help but smile herself. It had been a real treat for her to be Lucy's best friend and big sister. While she knew how much she would miss Lucy when she left Narnia, she also knew that they would be reunited again in the future and that they would be friends and sisters for life.

"Oh Aslan, thank you for everything. I never thought I would gain a little sister from all of this, but I did. Thank you so much." Jaina said as she climbed into her bed, ready to rest up for yet another day of Christmas festivities.


	29. You're Never Alone

_Twelve years later_

News of the white stag's appearance had reached the castle at Cair Paravel. So it only seemed right to Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy that they go hunt this mythical creature, which was said to grant any wish to its captors. They were currently galloping through the forest on their horses in hot pursuit of the stag. But Edmund stopped quickly as he noticed his horse was getting tired very easily.

"You alright, Philip?" he asked.

Panting, Philip turned his head around and said "Not as young as I once was."

Edmund smiled at his trusted horse but quickly looked up as Susan called out "Come on, Ed!"

Edmund couldn't help but grin as his siblings gathered around him, all of them just as desperate to catch the white stag as he was.

"Just catching my breath." he responded.

"Well that's all we'll catch at this rate." Susan said.

"What did he say again, Susan?" Lucy asked, trying not to laugh.

Susan sarcastically responded with "You girls wait in the castle. I'll get the stag myself!"

As everyone laughed at her, something caught their attention in a nearby clearing. But it wasn't the white stag; it was a very familiar looking lamp post. They all dismounted their horses to take a closer look. None of them could quite figure out why they sort of recognized the lamp post or why they began to remember a land they hadn't been to in many years.

"What's this? This seems familiar." Peter said.

"As if from a dream." Susan said.

"Or a dream of a dream." Lucy added.

But as the four gazed at the ivy covered lamp post, Lucy suddenly realized something. She was starting to remember the name of the land that they hadn't been to in many years and that it probably was connected to this lamp post.

"Spare Oom!" she exclaimed and took off in the opposite direction.

"Lucy!" Peter exclaimed and took off running after her with Susan and Edmund following close behind him.

"Not again!" Susan groaned, realizing that Lucy was probably having another fantasy adventure of hers.

But as they followed their little sister, they realized that Lucy was not having a fantasy. The space they were in was becoming more and more cramped with the beautiful pine trees being replaced by some familiar fur coats.

"Lu…?" Peter started to ask.

"Come on!" Lucy replied, knowing where they were going.

"These aren't branches." Peter said, finishing his sentence.

"They're coats." Susan added in amazement.

As the four siblings struggled to make their way through the tight space full of fur coats, a door suddenly opened up and they all tumbled onto a wooden floor. Looking behind them, they realized they had fallen out of a wardrobe into an empty room. A shocking realization hit them: they were now back home in England in the country home of Professor Kirke. What was even more shocking was that they looked at themselves and realized they were no longer grown up; they were now young children again.

As they tried to take the shock of everything in, the door to the room opened and Professor Kirke walked in, a cricket ball in his hand. Noticing the Pevensies lying on the floor in front of the open wardrobe, he chuckled a little.

"Oh, there you are. What were you all doing in the wardrobe?" he asked.

Peter looked at his younger siblings, who looked just as confused as he was. He looked up at Professor Kirke and said "You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir."

Smiling, Professor Kirke tossed the cricket ball to Peter and responded with "Try me."

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy all looked at each other in confusion. Should they tell the professor about their adventures in Narnia, even though he might not believe anything that they told him? But they knew that they would have to say something to Professor Kirke eventually, there was no getting around it. And Lucy was the first one to break the silence.

"Oh it was a beautiful land, sir. So many fauns, centaurs, dryads, and nymphs! They were wonderful creatures. We were even kings and queens of Narnia!" she exclaimed.

"Is it true, my dear child? You must have had a lovely time there."

"It wasn't always that lovely, sir. We had a few battles with some very evil creatures." Peter added.

"But did you like it there?" the professor asked.

"Oh yes, sir. We even made lots of new friends there." Susan said.

As soon as she said it, the four of them suddenly grew silent. They now realized how much they would miss their Narnian friends, all of whom had grown very dear to them. However, they also realized that there were three very close and wonderful friends whom had become like a second family to them. This especially made Lucy start to take deep breathes so she wouldn't cry as she realized how much she would truly miss her best friend Jaina Solo.

"What is the matter, children?"

"Oh it's nothing, sir. Just thinking about Narnia, that's all." Lucy said.

Laughing, the professor held out his hand to the little girl and said to her "Are you sure? Well, why don't we discuss this over our dinner tonight?"

_Later that evening_

Peter, Susan, and Edmund were sitting on the bed in the room Susan shared with Lucy, all silent. They did indeed have an interesting discussion with the professor about Narnia over dinner earlier and he seemed to believe everything they said. It did make them happy that their story was believed, but now they were feeling quite sad again.

"I wonder if we'll ever see Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin again. I mean, they live in a world that's separate from both England and Narnia." Edmund finally said.

"We all know that, Ed. They were like our second family." Peter replied.

"I know that. But that doesn't mean we'll see them again. It's impossible."

"I don't think so. I think we will see them again." Susan said.

Staring at her, Edmund said "How can that work? It can't, _logically."_

Susan just rolled her eyes and rested her chin in her hand. Yes Edmund did have a good point about the Solos living in a world that was totally separate from even Narnia. But she still had a sinking feeling about seeing their friends again, despite that one obvious, glaring fact.

"Where's Lucy?" Peter suddenly asked.

Susan glanced up and realized that her little sister was not in the bedroom. But she also knew exactly where Lucy would be and what she would be doing.

"I'll go find her." she said and stood up.

Susan made her way out of their bedroom, down the corridor, and into the spare room. The wardrobe that led them into Narnia was still there, just as they had left it this morning. What was different was the fact that Lucy was kneeling in front of it, tears flowing down her face as she cried.

"Lu?" Susan asked and Lucy looked up to see her sister standing in the doorway of the room.

Looking concerned, Susan walked over to her little sister and knelt down beside her, wrapping an arm around Lucy and hugging her.

"Oh Lucy, what's wrong? You can tell me." Susan said.

Wiping her face with her sleeve, Lucy quietly sobbed "I miss Jaina so much."

"Oh Lu. It's alright." Susan said and continued to hug her sister.

"But she was my best friend, I loved her so much." Lucy sobbed.

"I know you loved her, I believe you still do. But come with me and talk to the boys, you'll feel better".

Lucy allowed Susan to help her stand up and lead her out of the spare room with an arm around her shoulder. The girls slowly walked down the hallway and back into their bedroom, where the sight of Lucy crying made their brothers look concerned.

"What's wrong, Lu?" Peter asked.

Lucy just laid down on her bed and pulled the sheets up to her chest, tears still streaming down her face. Susan was rubbing her thumb against her cheek to make her feel a little better, but it still didn't change the fact that Lucy was sad about missing her best friend.

"I want Jaina back, I miss her so much." she quietly sobbed.

"Oh bloody hell, not this again." Edmund groaned.

Peter quickly nudged him so he would shut up and Susan shot him an evil look. Both of then turned back to Lucy who still had a red face and tears streaming from her eyes. Susan urged Lucy to sit up and pulled her into her lap for a hug while Peter stroked her hair over and over.

"Jaina meant so much to me. She was always there when I needed her to be. She really was like my older sister." Lucy cried.

"We know, Lu. You two were inseparable. We actually enjoyed watching you and Jaina grow closer and closer." Peter said.

"Thank you, Peter. But I still love her and miss her. I'll never see her again to tell her that."

"That's not true. I think you two will see each other again." Susan said.

"How is that possible? She's from another land that's not even near Narnia."

Susan promptly turned Lucy so that she was looking eye to eye with her. She firmly took her little sister's hands as the two girls were looking square at each other.

"Lucy, remember how you told me on Christmas Eve that Jaina said you two would be reunited one day after she left?" Susan asked.

"Well, of course. I'll always remember that." Lucy replied.

"And when has Jaina ever lied to you?" Peter added in.

"Oh, well…never. I don't think she ever has."

"So if I were you, I would believe that you'll see her again. You just have to believe that it will happen again." Susan said.

Lucy smiled as she snuggled up to her sister, playing around with her turtledove necklace at the same time. She always knew to trust her family with what they told her. Since she also considered Jaina close family, she started to realize she should trust her as well.

"Ok, Su. I believe you. I do want to see Jaina again someday." she said.

"Good, good. That's how you should think." Susan said.

"I agree. Now, however, I think you need some more hot chocolate to feel better. I'll go get the Macready for that." Peter said.

Lucy couldn't help but smile even more. A good mug of hot chocolate always made her feel relaxed and happy. As she continued to hold her turtledove necklace, she noticed something odd about it. There was a faint yellow glow surrounding the wings of the dove as if it was trying to tell her something. Lucy smiled even brighter as she had a feeling what that glow was telling her: she would be reunited with her best friend again and that they would always be friends.

_END_

_(cue Star Wars end theme)_

**(A/N: Wow, I can't believe this trilogy is almost over. Just the epilogue and it's complete. It's been an amazing journey to write this trilogy and I'm grateful to everyone who came along for the ride. Therefore, I hope you enjoy the epilogue.)**


End file.
